The Chance Worth Taking
by Bettyboop48748
Summary: THis is set back when Jason asked Liz to go away with him and she did the bone headed thing of not going. IN this story she did go. Bad summery I know. And remember if you recognize it I don't own it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There he was, sitting on his bike, hand held out to me, Lizzie Webber, the one that never had good things happen to me. The one that was left with neighbors, instead of my Grams, the one that at 15 was raped in the park on Valentine's Day. Now here I am standing here deciding if this chance is too big to take. I look at him.

"Come on Liz, come with me. Let's go see Italy together." He tells me. I hear everyone telling me that Lucky was alive and that I needed to be here to help him. Then here was the man, this gorgeous man with the bluest eyes I have ever seen offering to take me away, away from this town, away from the Spencers, and away from The Cassidines. Do I take his hand or do I do what is right and stay here."

Jason watches Liz have the internal battle with herself. He's never before offered a girl the world and even though you can't see it, he's nervous. Will she take my hand, am I the chance to big to take? That keeps replaying through Jason's head.

"Aww, hell." Liz states. She takes Jason's hand and climbs onto the back of the bike. He kick starts it and they roar into the night. Liz buries her head in Jason's back. He feels the tension rolling off her. He speeds up on the bike. They pass the Thanks for visiting Port Charles sign. He pulls over and shuts the bike down. Liz picks her head up and looks at Jason.

"What?" She asks.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks.

"Yes. I just don't have any money, clothes, nothing with me." She tells him.

"That's fine. We'll stop in Rochester for the night. I'll get you some clothes and we can go talk to someone about getting you a new id. If we have to, we can stay in Rochester for a few weeks before we move on, or I can call my guy, and we can get fake ones created for you over night. Your choice." He states. Liz looks at her watch.

"Listen, Grams is at work, let's run back, I'll grab my purse and pack an overnight bag at least." She tells him.

"Are you sure?" He asks. She nods. He says ok. They get back on the bike, he roars it to life and does a u-turn.

Twenty minutes later they are back on the road with no hassles.

They pass the Thanks for visiting sign again and continue on. This time, Jason feels relief and happiness radiating off of Liz. He smiles and guns the bike faster. She screams into the wind.

"Now this is how it should be." He tells himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night they stop at a roadside motel for the night just on the other side of Rochester. He pulls in to park and stops the bike.

"I'll be right back." He tells her. She nods. He walks in and asks for two rooms.

"I'm sorry we only have one room left." The desk clerk states.

"I'll take it." He states.

"Here, it's room 129. Have a good stay." The clerk tells him.

"Thanks." He tells her. He then turns and heads back out. They grab their bags and turn to go to their room.

"I couldn't get two rooms. I don't even know if this one has two beds or not. I'll sleep on the couch if anything." He tells her. She nods nervous. He sees it. He opens the door and breaths a sigh of relief when he sees two beds. Liz walks in. Her nerves die out a little when she sees the second bed in the room. Jason looks at her after they close the door. He puts the security chain on. Liz picks up her bag and walks to the bathroom. She slips on her pajama pants and a tank top. Jason slips on his sweat pants while Liz is in changing. She comes out.

"Which bed do you want?" She asks.

"I'll take the one closest to the door." He tells her. She nods as she pulls back the bedding and climbs in. He looks at her.

"Liz, nothing is going to happen, that you don't want to happen." He tells her.

"I know. I've just never run off with a guy before." She tells him.

"If you want, I'll turn around tomorrow and take you back." He tells her.

"Take me back to what? Lucky demanding I be with Nic? Your sister telling me that because Lucky helped me with my rape that I need to help him? My grams telling me how disappointed she is that I don't want to be in the Spencer/Cassadine drama? No, I can't go back to that." She tells him. He walks over and sits beside her on the bed. He wraps an arm around her.

"Liz, if you want for awhile we can just see the U.S. there's lots to see, or if you want I can get us to NYC tomorrow and get us on a flight to Italy. It's your choice." He tells her.

"How about we go to NYC tomorrow and spend some time there?" She asks.

"We can do that. I'm game for whatever you are." Liz nods. Jason flips the TV on for noise. Liz starts flipping through some channels.

"Did you think to write a note to your Grams while we were there?" He asks.

"Yep. I left her your cell number too, I hope you don't mind." Liz states.

"No, that's fine. When we get to NYC I'll get you your own cell so that she can have that number if you want." Jason tells her.

"I hate this, I don't have much money." She tells him.

"Elizabeth, don't worry about money. I'll cover the expenses." He tells her. She nods. He pulls her closer to him as they settle in to watch some TV. Soon Liz is asleep on his shoulder. He scoots down to get more comfortable. He shuts the TV off and falls asleep.

Jason awakes the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He grabs it.

"Morgan." He states into it.

"Hi, Mrs. Hardy. She's asleep, give me a second to wake her up." He says into the phone. He sets it down on the bedside table and starts to wake up Liz.

"MMM, no not ready yet." She mumbles.

"Elizabeth, your grams is on the phone." She rolls over and looks at the cell sitting there. She picks it up.

"Hi Grams." She says into it. Jason mouths that he's going to go get them some breakfast. She nods.

"Grams, I'm fine. I needed a break. Jason and I are not sleeping together. He's just the ONE person not telling me to be involved in that stupid Cassadine/Spencer battle." Liz pauses as her Grams talks.

"Grams, I'm over 18. You can't have me arrested for running away." She states.

"NO, Grams, he did not kidnap me, he offered to take me. I agreed, that's why I left you a note with his cell number. Listen, right now we are just going to be in NYC. I'll call you when we get there and give you the number for the hotel. Relax. Nothing is happening. He isn't ruining my virtue." Liz states rolling her eyes. She gets tired of listening to her Grams rant so she hangs up the phone. It rings again.

"Grams, not happening." She states.

"Grams? I'm calling for Jason, who is this?" She hears.

"Sorry Sonny, this is Liz. Jason went to get us breakfast. I'll tell him you called." She states.

"Where are you two at?" He asks.

"None of your business. If Jason wants to talk to you, he'll call you back." She hangs up again and tosses the phone down beside her. Just then Jason walks in carrying two travel cups and a bag. She jumps up to help him. He hands her one.

"Hot chocolate." He tells her with a grin. She takes a sip.

"Yum. Oh, Sonny called." She tells him.

"Ok." He states setting the bag and his cup of black coffee down. He opens the bag and pulls out a muffin for her and hands it to her.

"Breakfast is served. Not much but it will do." He tells her.

"It's enough for me." She tells him. She sees that it's a chocolate chip muffin. She smiles.

"Aww you love me so." She states with a grin. He looks at her.

"A chocolate chip muffin." She states showing him.

"Saw it and said to myself a girl that loves her hot chocolate must like chocolate chip muffins too." He tells her with a grin. She nods and sits down to eat her muffin and drink her cup of hot chocolate. He sips his coffee. Soon her muffin is gone.

"How was the conversation with your grams?" He asks.

"Don't wanna talk about it. When do we leave?" She asks.

"Check out is at 11, it's 9 now. We can leave whenever you are ready." He states.

"Let me go jump in the shower real quick." She states. He nods. She jumps in the shower and he makes sure his stuff is packed. He calls Francis.

"Tell Sonny, I'm outta contact until further notice." He hangs up. Soon Liz is out of the shower and is carrying her bag. Jason takes it from her and puts it in his duffle bag. She smiles.

"Let's roll." He states. He takes the bag. She grabs her purse and double checks to make sure they have everything. They walk out. She heads to the bike, he opens the saddlebag and she throws her purse in. He closes it and locks it. He ties his duffle bag to the back and hands her, her helmet.

"Be right back." He states. She nods. He jogs into the lobby to return the key and comes out. Liz has her helmet on. He swings his long lean leg over the bike, kicks it off the kickstand and holds a hand out to her. She climbs on and he starts the bike. He backs it up out of the space and roars out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day, they are pulling into NYC. Liz's eyes are huge looking at all the sites. Jason pulls up to the Ritz. He turns the bike off. Liz climbs off and takes off her helmet. Jason puts the kickstand down and climbs off. He opens up the saddlebag and she grabs her purse. He unties the duffle bag from the back of the bike. She carries the helmet and her purse. He grabs her hand and has the duffle bag slung over his shoulder and they walk in. They walk up to the reservation desk.

"Reservations for Morgan." He states. Liz looks at him.

"Hey, when we stopped for Gas and stuff, I called ahead to make sure we could get what I wanted." He tells her. He gets handed the slip to sign. He signs his name and they ring for a bellboy.

"Right this way Mr. Morgan." The bellboy states. Jason nods. They follow him. He takes them to the elevator bank and hits the call key. An elevator door opens and they all step in. The bellboy hits the key for the 8th floor. The doors open and they get out. He leads them down the hall to the end. He slips the key card in and unlocks the door. He opens the door and holds it open for them. Liz walks in, followed by Jason.

"There are two bedrooms, through those two doors. The bathrooms are attached to the bedrooms. The kitchen is over here." The bellboy continues giving them a tour. Liz's eyes get huge at what she's seeing. Jason smiles. He tips the Bellboy and he leaves. Jason takes Liz's hand.

"Ok, here's your room." He states. Liz nods and sees the view out of her room.

"It's gorgeous." She states. He smiles and pulls her bag out of his duffle bag. He lays it on the bed.

"Well, I'm gonna go jump in the shower and get changed. After that we can go explore if you want." He tells her. She nods. He walks through and walks into his room. She goes through her bag and pulls out another change of clean clothes, after riding half the day she feels she needs a shower. She heads in to take one.

Twenty minutes later Liz comes out and sees Jason lounging on the couch in the sitting room in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" He asks. She nods.

"Let's go. We can get some more clothes and dinner today." He states. She nods. They turn and head out.

Later that night they come in laden down with bags.

"Sorry, don't think your bike is gonna work much longer." She states looking at all her stuff he bought her.

"That's fine. It's gonna be stored when we go to Italy anyway. I'll rent a car to get to the villa I own. A bike will be waiting there. When we get ready to come back to the states, we can leave some of these clothes in Italy and won't have to take as much when we go back." He tells her as he sets her clothes down on the bed. She starts to pull them out and hang them up. Jason watches with interest.

"So you own a villa in Italy?" She asks.

"Just bought it actually. When I go over seas, I don't like to stay in hotels, they try and rip tourists off. I usually just rent a flat or a studio apartment, but I thought with you coming a villa would be good, and I bought it because I plan on going over there often." He tells her. Liz looks at Jason.

"Can I ask why you haven't called Sonny back?" She asks.

"I'm rethinking my decision to work for him. If I want out this is the time to get out before I get any deeper in." He tells her.

"Why would you get out, I thought that you liked what you do?" She asks.

"I do, but it's not a life for a family man, and I'm not sure if I trust Sonny anymore." Jason tells her honestly.

"Why don't you trust Sonny?" She asks skipping over his family remark.

"Liz, the night you found me shot," he pauses as she nods.

"I found Carly at his penthouse coming down the stairs in his shirt. He slept with her." Jason tells Elizabeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how could he do that to you? I thought you guys were friends." She states.

"So did I. He says he did it to show the type of woman she is, but I think it's more then that." He tells her. She sits down beside him and wraps her arms around him in a hug. He wraps his arms around her. He smells the vanilla scent from her body wash and shampoo wafting around. He pulls her tighter. She loosens her grip on him and he pulls back a little. She looks up into his blue eyes and sees some emotions floating in them. She licks her lips and focuses on his mouth.

"Elizabeth, I wanna kiss you." He states.

"Do it Jason. Kiss me." She tells him. He doesn't need to be told again. He leans down and captures her lips with his. He runs his tongue on the seam of her lips she opens her mouth and he thrusts his tongue into her mouth. She moans at the sensations. He lays her back on the bed and rolls on top of her. She runs her hands up and down his back. She feels the hem of his t-shirt and slips her hands under the shirt. He feels her hands on his bare back and that pulls him back to his senses. He looks down at her hooded eyes. He kisses her again, this time a quick one. He rolls over and lies beside her.

"WOW!" He states.

"You can say that again." She tells him with a smile trying to catch her breath.

"We are going to have to do that more often." He tells her with a smile.

"Do you mean that Jason?" She asks.

"Oh yeah." He tells her rolling onto his side. He looks at her lying beside him. He sees her dark hair against the bedspread and her blue eyes shinning up at him.

"GOD you are beautiful." He leans down and kisses her again. Soon the kiss is getting heated. He pulls back.

"Ok, I think it's a good idea for me to go to my bedroom for the night before this goes father then either of us want it to right now." He tells her. She nods. He sees the look in her eyes. He pulls her chin to him.

"Elizabeth, look at me. I want to do this right. I want us to get to know each other before we have sex. I want you; boy do I want you. I just don't want you to think that's the only reason I invited you on this trip. We have plenty of time to explore and get to know each other." He tells her. She nods. He smiles. He kisses her again.

"I'm in the other room if you need me. Sweet dreams Elizabeth." He tells her.

"Night Jason." She states. He walks out and closes her bedroom door behind her. She falls back to the bed. She runs her hands across her face.

"WOW!" She states to herself. Jason walks into his room and shuts the door. He can still feel her lips on his and smiles.

"WOW!" He states. He strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later, they have been in NYC and are starting to get bored with it. Jason looks at Liz.

"What's next?" He asks.

"I think it's time to go to Italy." She states. She is sitting on his lap on the balcony of their room. He's holding her hand, which is in her lap.

"You sure?" He asks.

"Yep. I wanna see Italy, I wanna see the museums there and such." She tells him.

"You will LOVE Italy. It is an artist's dream place." He tells her.

"I noticed you've almost filled up that sketch pad. Let's get a couple more before we leave." He states. Liz nods. They stand and head to the art store. Jason picks up some more pencils and Liz grabs about 4 more pads. The clerk looks at them.

"Getting ready to head to Italy." He tells her. She nods.

"In that case, I don't think this is going to be enough." She states smiling at the 4 pads. Jason nods.

"I agree, how about 10 of them?" He asks. Liz looks at Jason like he's insane.

"How about this?" She asks coming out of the backroom with a pack of 20 sketchpads.

"We just got them in, we get the shipments for NYU campus here and they get these and split them up to sell for their students. This will be the cheaper way to go. No, they aren't the good paper that's in these but for sketching, they work better." She states.

"Sold." Jason states with a grin. Liz smiles.

"What kind of art do you like?" She asks Liz.

"Paint is what I do mostly, acrylic. I've been dabbling with charcoal now too." She states. The clerk nods.

"In that case, here's this." She states opening up a beautiful art set.

"These are the acrylics here, and this right here is a place to put your charcoal, or your colored pencils, whatever." She states. Jason nods.

"We'll take it. Listen, if I get you an address can you send some canvases and such to it?" He asks.

"Sure can, but I'm sure it'd be cheaper to buy them in Italy." She states.

"I'd rather spend my money here, that's not a problem as you can see." He states.

"Ok. I just need to know and if you want the frames sent too." She tells him.

"Yeah, we'll need some of them, and a staple gun to stretch the canvases if you can." He states.

"How about I send ones already stretched? It's a bit more expensive but easier then having to stretch your own." She tells him.

"That's fine, say 50 of them to start out?" He asks. She looks at him surprised.

"Plan on being there a while and Italy is beautiful. Lots to put on canvas." He states. She nods.

"How about I wrap this stuff up and send it out with the canvases?" She asks.

"Umm sure." Jason states with a nod.

"Ok, she rings it all up and tells him the price. He nods and pulls out the credit card. She swipes it waiting for it to come back declined. When it's accepted she looks surprised.

"Unlimited credit cards. Love them." He states with a grin. She nods. He signs his name. Soon they are leaving.

"Ok, let's head back to the hotel and pack. I'll call and get a flight." He tells her. She nods. They stop on the way back to the hotel and pick up some suitcases. Liz takes a minute when they get back to make sure name and address are on them all. They then start to pack.

"Ok, by this time tomorrow we'll be in Italy. The cab will be here in 25 minutes." He states. She smiles a huge smile.

Soon they are on their way to the airport. Liz has in her carryon a sketchbook and some pencils, and her purse and a travel guide to Italy. Jason has his latest travel guide that he's reading too. Liz smiles as they arrive at the airport. Jason leads her through to the private plane section. They stow their luggage with the co pilot.

"Let us get the luggage loaded and double check the plane, then we will let you two board and be on your way." He states. Jason nods. Liz walks over to a vender and gets a bottle of pop. Jason watches with a smile. Soon they are boarding the plane. The co pilot walks in.

"Welcome Mr. Morgan, Miss Webber. We are getting ready for take off. I see you have declined any stewardesses for this trip. I will come back and tell you when we have reached cruising altitude. We will have a stop over in London to refuel then will be on to Italy. Hope you guys enjoy your trip. Just come ask if you have any questions." He states as they start to taxi away from the gate. Jason watches Liz as she watches out the plane window as they taxi down the runway and take off. Soon the co-pilot comes back.

"We are now cruising at a safe zone to unbuckle and walk around. We will be in the air for about 8 hours. The kitchenette is through there if you guys need a beverage or a snack." He then heads back into the cockpit. Jason looks at Liz.

"So are you excited yet?" She asks.

"Can we stop in London for a few days?" She asks.

"How about when we come back. We'll be in Italy for about a month. After that we can spend some time in London if you want." He tells her. She nods excited. Jason has her hand him his travel guide. Liz pulls out her sketchpad and pencils. She starts to sketch him sitting there reading his book.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Sketching you. Is that ok?" She asks.

"That's fine." He states with a smile.

8 hours later they touch down in London. Jason looks at Liz.

"Come on, it's gonna take some time to refuel, lets walk around a little and stretch our legs, get some food, some cold pops." He states. She nods and grabs her purse. The co-pilot comes and lets them deboard.

"We need at least 25 minutes Mr. Morgan." He states.

"We will be back in about 45 minutes." He states. The co-pilot nods. Liz and Jason walk into the airport. Liz's eyes are huge trying to take it all in. Jason laughs.

"Come on, lets go use the bathrooms here and then get something to eat." He tells her. She nods. He drops her off at the woman's bathroom and continues onto the men's room. She comes out and he's standing there waiting for her.

"What ya in the mood for, to eat?" He asks.

"Whatever." She states. He nods. They walk around until they find a place that serves beer. They stop there. Liz orders a salad and an iced tea. Jason orders a burger and a beer. They eat their food and talk about not much. Soon it's time to start heading back to the plane. They stop and take one more good bathroom break and head back to the private airstrip lounge.

Soon they are back on the plane and it's taking off. The co-pilot comes out.

"Next stop Italy. Sit back and enjoy, it'll be a few hours until we get there." He states. They nod and he walks back into the cockpit. Liz lays her head on Jason's shoulder and falls asleep. He tips his head back and falls asleep himself.

He wakes up a few hours later and stands up to stretch his muscles. Liz comes awake when her pillow moves. She sees him stretching and working the kinks out of his muscles.

"Are we close to landing?" She asks.

"Let me go ask." He states. She nods as she stands and does a few yoga stretches to loosen up her muscles. He comes out of the cockpit a few minutes later.

"About half an hour or so." He tells her.

"Cool. I can't wait. I'm rested up and ready for Italy." She states getting excited.

"I know. Now what do we want to do first?" He asks.

"Umm, I want to take a gondola ride, I want to see everything there is to see." She tells him.

"Ok, umm, well since we only have a month, we aren't going to be able to do it all. We can do some of it. We can come back again and see some more. How about tonight we just get some food tonight and flip through the guide book and make a list of places we want to see?" He asks.

"Sounds good to me." She tells him.

"Awesome. Now buckle up and get ready for your first look at Italy." He tells her with a smile. Soon they are landed and Liz is bouncing around. Jason watches with interest. He loves seeing her so excited and knowing he's able to give this to her is amazing to him. Soon they are getting off the airplane into the airport.

"So where are we?" She asks.

"We are going to be staying in Tuscany but we can travel. Florence is a big artist area with lots of museums and such. I researched a little before I bought this villa. There's a lot to do in the area, besides the art museums, there's vineyards to tour. There's other things too. Look it up tonight. I got you a guide book, so I don't have to keep spouting off the information." He tells her with a smile. She smiles as they get to customs. She hands over her passport and they stamp it. Soon they are on their way. Liz is staring out the windows at the sights as they pass them. Jason grins. Soon he's pulling up a long driveway. She gasps as she sees the house.

"This is gorgeous." She states.

"I thought your artist eye would love it, it's all ours. This one is called The Hamlet Casamora. The previous owner used to rent it out as a villa. She was looking to get out and it was a good price. Staying here we are just south of Florence. There's a maid and a cook, that will be in during the day while we are gone touring to clean and cook the meals. They walk in and Liz's mouth hits the floor almost.

"This is HUGE!" She states. He smiles.

"That it is. Come on, let's head up to the bedrooms, I'll let you pick yours." He states with a smile. She nods and he takes her hand. They head up the stairs.

"I can't believe we are the only 2 that are staying here. There's room for like 20 people." She states as they walk up the staircase.

"Yeah, I wanted us to be comfortable. I've had someone come in and redo the bedrooms, and stuff. There's quite a few to chose from." He opens the first door. Liz looks in and Jason hears a catch in her breath.

"That's not all, come see them all and then choose." He tells her. She nods. Soon they are done looking at all the bedrooms.

"I think I like the one that looks over the mountains." She tells him. He grins.

"Which one? 4 of the bedrooms have mountain views." Liz grabs his hand and drags him to one of the doors. She opens it and they walk in. He grins.

"If you take this room, you have to share. This is my favorite too." He states with a grin.

"Well, if I have to share, it's SOOOOO worth it." She tells him laughing. He nods.

"Well, go tour the house, I'll bring in the luggage. After that we can run into town and get some food tonight." He tells her. She nods. She looks around the room and touches the bed.

"This is going to be where Jason and I make love for the first time." She tells herself. She smiles knowing that it will happen too. Soon Jason is back in with suitcases.

"Do you need help?" She asks.

"Nope. Only got 2 more to get. Start unpacking these would you?" He asks. She nods as he sets the suitcases on the bed. She opens them and notices it's one of his.

"Just hang the jeans, the t-shirts and that stuff put in the dresser." He tells her. She nods. She starts to unpack. She picks up his shaving kit takes it into the bathroom. She flips the light on getting her first glance at the bathroom. She sets the shaving kit down and looks around at the enormous bathroom. Jason walks in.

"Did you get lost?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"No, just amazed." She states. He takes her hand and pulls her out of the bathroom. He goes back to taking care of his clothes as Liz opens up the next suitcase. She finds it's some of her stuff. She starts to put it away. Jason watches with interest. He finishes one suitcase and sets it in the closet towards the back. He grabs the next and starts to unpack it. Soon 5 suitcases are unpacked. Liz looks around. Jason sets his phone charger down on the bedside stand.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner." He states taking her hand. They walk down the stairs and get to the main floor. He takes her out and opens the garage door. There she sees a black bike. She grins and walks to it.

"Let's roll." He states. She nods and he wheels the bike out. He swings his long lean leg over it. She mounts behind him. He fires it up and takes the curves down the driveway and out onto the open road. Liz grins at the feel of the wind on her face. She loves not riding with a helmet. Soon Jason is slowing down as they reach town. He pulls up outside a little diner and they walk in.

A few hours later, they are back at the house. Jason takes the leftover food and walks into the kitchen to place them in the fridge. Liz follows.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" She asks.

"I want to go take a hot shower, and the kick back and relax. We'll have some busy days over the next month." He tells her.

"I think I'll go get my travel book and start making the list." She tells him.

"That's fine." He states with a grin. They head up to the bedroom and Jason grabs some boxers and a t-shirt and heads into the bathroom. Liz pulls out her notebook and starts flipping through the book on Italy.

Ten minutes later Jason comes out with the steam wafting around him. Liz looks up and grins. He walks over. She looks at him.

"My turn." She states. He nods. She gets up to get her clothes for bed. He grabs her list and sees what she has listed. He grins knowing that already she's got a enough to keep them busy for the next month already written down. He hears the water shut off and all of a sudden his mouth is watering. She comes out a few minutes later dressed ready for bed. He sees her hair hanging down her shoulders still wet and he smiles. She walks over and climbs back into her spot on the bed. He looks at the list.

"Liz, right here, will keep us busy for a month." He states.

"How about this, forget the list, we just start in one city and go from there. This will take forever to get through everything in that travel guide and really, I don't want us to feel rushed. We can take our time here and go from there. We can come back, this is our villa now." He tells her grinning.

"No, it's your villa, I'm just staying here." She tells him. He sets the list and book down on his bedside table. He pulls Liz to his chest.

"Haven't you figured out by now, that I'm planning on US coming back in the future?" He asks.

"You are?" She asks. He picks her up and sets her on his lap.

"Yes, silly girl. I can see us coming back on our honeymoon, and again with our kids. I can hear the pitter patter of their little feet running down that hallway. I can see them busting into this bedroom right here and waking us up." He tells her. She smiles looking at him.

"What do our kids look like?" She asks.

"Well our little girl looks just like her beautiful momma. She's got that dark brown, curly hair, a cleft in her chin like this one right here." He states kissing it.

"Her skin is pure white, just like her momma's is." He states kissing her cheek. Liz breaks in.

"She has her Daddy's eyes though." She states.

"Nah, I think she has her momma's eyes. They are the most beautiful I've ever seen." He tells her. Liz laughs.

"Jason, kiss me, like you mean it." She tells him.

"Always angel, always." He leans in and kisses her. She opens her mouth under the pressure of his lips. She moans as his tongue enters her mouth. They break away for some air. She looks at him.

"Jason, make love to me." She tells him.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"More then anything. That's why I wanted this room. I could see us together on this bed, making love to each other." She tells him. He looks into her eyes and sees the love there.

"Liz, I want you to be sure about this." He tells her looking into her eyes.

"I am Jason. I want you." She tells him. He leans in and kisses her.

"This changes everything." He tells her.

"I know." She tells him. He smiles. He leans in and kisses her again. Soon it's a heated kiss. He's running his hands up and down her back. He gets to the hem of her shirt and slowly raises it. She grabs her shirt and takes it off and tosses it to the floor beside the bed. Jason stares at her naked breasts. She looks at his gaze and sees the want in his eyes. She pulls his head back to her and kisses him.

"He changes position so that she's laying on the bed and he's laying over her, holding himself off of her with his arms. She runs her hands down his t-shirt clad back. She reaches the hem of his shirt and starts to try and raise it. He gets on his knees in between her legs and lifts his shirt up and over his head. She moans at the greek god that's before her. He sees her lick her lips.

"See something you want?" He asks with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I want you." She tells him.

"You got me. I'm yours." He tells he leaning back over her and kissing her. He moves down and sees her nipples standing at attention. He starts to suck on one of them. She moans at the feelings she's feeling. He bites down on one and then soothes the bite with his tongue. She moans and runs her hands through his hair. He moves over to her other breast and gives it the same treatment. She's moaning his name. He smiles at her moan. He kisses down her stomach to the waist of her pajama pants. She lifts her hips to help him get them off. Soon he's looking at Liz naked.

"You are gorgeous." He tells her. He sees her shaved pussy and smiles.

"I heard guys like that better." She states.

"You're the first I remember with a bare pussy." He states. He feels her bare skin and smiles.

"Feels good." He tells her. He leans down and kisses her stomach again. He kisses her bare pussy and separates her legs more. He gets down and throws her legs over his shoulders. He smells her need for him. He licks his lips. He separates her folds and sees the moister gathered there. He thrusts his tongue in. She thrusts up. He holds his hand gently on her hips to hold her down as he eats her pussy. Soon she feels that coil wind tighter. She's moaning. Jason pulls back.

"Just let go. I'll catch you." He promises. He thrusts his tongue back into her pussy. She screams as her release overcomes her. He's there like he promised to catch her. Watching her orgasm almost pushes him over. He stands and strips off his sweat pants. Liz sees his erection standing proud. He sees the nerves in her eyes.

"What" He asks.

"It's not gonna fit." She states. He laughs.

"Oh, it'll fit. Trust me. It'll feel so good too." He tells her. He reaches into a draw and pulls out a condom. She looks at him.

"Always a boy scout. Always be prepared." He states with a smirk. He rips into the condom and slides it on over his erection. He crawls back onto the bed and over her. He leans down and kisses her. He reaches down with one hand and grabs his erection. He lines it up with her pussy and pushes the head in. He moans at the feeling of her warm wet walls surrounding the head of his cock. He pushes a little more in and feels how tight she is.

"Relax Elizabeth." He tells her. She takes a deep breath and he feels her walls loosen a little bit. He slides more in. She hears him panting in her ear trying to keep from ramming into her in one stroke. He pulls out and thrusts back in. Liz is moaning with each thrust.

"Elizabeth, for the love of God, please hold still." He tells her. She sees the strain on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Trying to ease into you so it doesn't hurt and every time you move I just want to ram into you." He tells her through clenched teeth. She moans and breathes into his ear,

"Do it. Ram me with your hard rod." He looks at her and pulls back. He thrusts all the way in. She screams in ecstasy as he's balls deep in her. He moans at the feel of her. He holds still to let her adjust to him completely in her. Soon she's thrusting her hips. He starts to move in and out of her. She moans with every thrust.

"Hold on Elizabeth." He states. She wraps her arms and legs around him. He thrusts hard into her and she feels that coil wind tight again.

"So close." She tells him.

"Let go." He tells her as he thrusts into her one more time. She screams her release and he releases into the condom shouting out. He pulls out of her and flops down beside her. He looks at her.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"WOW! I had no clue." She tells him. He stands to go get rid of the condom. She watches him thinking she did something wrong. He comes back out a couple minutes later with a damp washrag. He starts to clean her up. He sees her red vagina and grimaces.

"It's ok. It's just you were the first one besides the rapist." She tells him. He drops the washrag on the pile of clothes beside the bed. He looks at her.

"You and Lucky never?" He asks.

"No. I was too afraid after the rape, and then Lucky died. Now that he's back, I never wanted to." She tells him. He crawls up beside her and pulls her into his arms.

"That means so much to me Liz. That means I basically took your virginity tonight." He tells her.

"No, Tom Baker did that." She replies. He pulls her chin up so he can look in her eyes.

"He might have taken your physical virginity, but I'm the only one you have willingly let do that to you. I took your emotional virginity." She looks at him. He smiles.

"Hey, it's hard to explain. Tom took you against your will, I don't consider that sex. That's a physical act, he held you down and forced himself into you without caring how it would affect you." He tells her.

"But it was still sex." She tells him.

"No it wasn't. It was sexual assault. It's not the same thing Elizabeth. One day I'll show you what real sex is." He tells her with a smile.

"Didn't we just have sex?" She asks.

"No, we made love. There are differences. There's fucking, which one day I would LOVE to show that to you too, then there's sex and finally there's making love. What we did tonight, that was making love." He tells her.

"I guess I'm confused." She tells him.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you the differences. What Tom did to you is not sex. It's a man exerting his strength over a woman, not even a woman. You were a teenager. You were 15 Liz. You must know I would never think of anything like that." He tells her.

"I know." She snuggles into him even more.

"I feel so safe with you, like nothing will ever happen to me." She tells him.

"That's because they would have to get threw me to get to you, and it would take them killing me." He tells her.

"Don't say that, Jason." She tells him.

"It's the truth. You are in my heart and my soul now. I love you Elizabeth, more then I've ever thought possible. Letting me be the first to love you that way just brings it home even more." He tells her.

"You love me?" She asks.

"Oh come on." He tells her rolling over on her and tickling her.

"Of course I love you, you silly, silly girl." He tells her with the love shinning in his eyes.

"I love you too. I didn't think I would love anyone again after Lucky died." Liz tells him. Jason hugs her tighter to his naked chest.

"I'm glad you opened your heart to me." He tells her with a smile.

"Jason, what's going to happen when we go back to Port Charles?" She asks.

"I honestly don't know. I don't even know when we are going back to Port Charles. Right now there's a month we are spending here, then you wanted to see London, so we will spend some time there. Then we get back to New York, and from there we can decide if we go back to ole Port Chuck or keep on traveling." He tells he.

"Jason, surely you have to get back to work." She tells him.

"Nope. Sonny's keeping it running. My share of the money is going into my accounts. I don't have to do anything that we don't want to." He tells her.

"What about Lila and Emily, you are going to miss them if you don't go home." She states.

"We'll go back to visit sure, but Port Charles doesn't have to be our home base anymore. We can live anywhere you want. If you want to live right here in Italy, I'll make it happen." He tells her.

"Jason, you know you are going to have to go talk to Sonny, and work things out with him." She states.

"Why? It's done and over with. I've moved on, with someone that's a hell of a lot better then Carly ever was. He can have that conniving bitch." Jason tells Liz with venom in his voice. Liz looks at him.

"That right there is why you have to go back and face them Jason. It still bugs you. It still angers you that they went behind your back and slept together. Jason, I believe you when you say you love me, and I'll be standing right by your side when you face them, but you have to face them. You have to get your anger out or it will eat at you. If I learned anything from my rape, it was that you can't shut yourself off. You have to face it, let out any residual feelings before you can fully move on." Liz tells him.

"Elizabeth, this isn't like your rape was. Carly and I were never going to be anything super serious, at least in my mind. She was just there to scratch an itch so to speak. She might have thought it was going to be more, but I don't love her. I wasn't in love with her like I am you. She is Michael's mom, who is my biological nephew and someone that was a son to me for a year. That is ALL Carly was or ever will be." He tells her.

"That's not how she tells it." Liz tells him.

"I don't care how she tells it. I got involved with her soon after my accident, back when I thought just having sex was good. I didn't know that there was a difference. I was a kid in a grown man's body. I had urges that Robin couldn't touch because of her HIV status, Carly filled those needs for me. She was a warm body for me to get my release with. I know it sounds bad, it paints me in a bad picture, but I didn't know any better at the time." He tells her.

"Jason, what about us?" She asks.

"What about us? I love you. I want to be with you and one day, I want you to be my wife. You are more then just a warm body to fulfill my urges with. Hell with you, my urges are stronger then they have ever been." He tells her with a smile.

"So what's that mean?" She asks.

"That means that if you weren't so sore, I'd have you on your back and I'd be pounding into you right now. I want you 24/7. It doesn't matter what you are wearing, what we are doing, I want you." He tells her.

"If you were ready, I'd have you in a church tomorrow." He tells her.

"I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet." She tells him with a grin.

"I know. That's why I said IF you were ready." He tells her smirking.

"Tomorrow, I'm going for a ride without you. There's someplace I want to go, that you can't come with. I promise it won't be a long time. I'll be back and we can go do something after that. I'll get up and leave probably before you wake up." He states. Liz smiles. She looks at him.

"What time is it anyway?" She asks. He looks at his phone that was reset for time.

"It's 2 am. I think it's time we get some sleep." He states. She nods. He reaches over and shuts the light off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks later Liz and Jason are well versed in their life in Italy. They had been having fun touring the places. Jason laughs as he remembers when she saw the sculpture of David. She turned and looked at him and said that he was hotter. Jason blushed bright red when she said it, and even now thinking about it, still makes him blush. He's up having a cup of coffee. Liz was still upstairs in their bed. He sits there thinking back to what's gone on in that room for the last two weeks. That's what's made this trip his best one to Italy so far. That first night, was amazing but every night after that has been just as amazing, if not more so as Elizabeth grows more comfortable with her sexual being. Thinking back on last night he feels his pants get tighter.

He was lying in bed reading. Liz had decided to take a nice hot bubble bath to relax her muscles. They had gone hiking that day and she wasn't as used to it as he was. Liz came walking out in just a towel. She had been forgoing pajamas ever since that first night in Italy. He remembers back.

_Liz is standing in the doorway, with just a bath towel wrapped around her waist. He sets his book down and looks up at her. He automatically feels a part of his anatomy harden. Nothing new for him for the last month, ever since she took his hand and left Port Charles with him, he's had a hard on. Them making love has done nothing to reduce his want, no make that his need, to have her. He moves the covers off his legs. He walks to her wearing just his boxer briefs. Liz can see his arousal and smiles at it. He wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He kisses her. She moans. He backs her up against the wall and looks into her eyes. She slips down his body. He unwraps her like a kid unwrapping a Christmas gift. _

_ "Sorry, but I can't wait, this is what fucking is all about." He tells her remembering to teach her the difference between sex and fucking. They had already covered the sex and making love one day when she was bent over getting something out of the bottom of the fridge. Jason bends down, wraps his arms around her waist and leans in to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He loosens them enough to be able to line his member up to her pussy. He thrusts in bottoming out in one thrust. She moans. He leans her back against the wall._

_ "Hang on." He tells her as he starts to pistoning in and out of her pliant body. She's moaning with every thrust. He moves his hands down to her tight ass. He lifts her pelvis a little so he is hitting her sweet spot with every stroke. Soon she is screaming her release and he follows her over and that's when he realizes he forgot the condom._

_ "SHIT!" He states. She looks at him._

_ "I forgot the condom. I'm sorry, I almost never forget them." He states._

_ "Hey whatever happens, happens. I'm not going to worry about it. If I end up pregnant, we'll figure it out then. I doubt it's my ovulation time anyway." She states._

_ "Just know that if you do end up pregnant, I'll stand by you." He tells her._

"JASON!" Liz calls.

"What?" He asks shaking his head.

"I've been calling your name for the last 10 minutes." She tells him.

"Sorry, I was thinking about last night." He tells her with a smile. Liz walks over and sits down on his lap.

"That was amazing. We need to do that more often." She tells him.

"What make love? We do it every night as it is." He states with a smile.

"No, what we did last night." She tells him.

"Come on say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you more often." He tells her with passion in his eyes.

"I can't say it." She tells him looking down.

"Hey, when it comes to what happens between me and you, no one ever needs to know. Just say it. I want to hear the words from your mouth, it'll be so hot." He tells her. She looks into his eyes and sees the truth.

"I want you to fuck me more often." She whispers to him. He smiles and pulls her head in for a kiss.

"I was right, it's hot coming out of your mouth." He states with a smile.

"So what are we doing today?" He asks.

"Can we just lounge around the villa today? I'm kinda tired." She states. He smiles knowing that it was the 3 rounds last night and the one at 5 am this morning that tired her out.

"Sure, go put on a cute swimsuit. We will go lounge around the pool." He tells her. She stands and he smacks her ass. She swings her hips at him as she starts to walk away.

"Oh fuck it." He states banging his coffee cup down on the table. He stands up and rushes out behind her. He reaches her just as she's getting ready to start up the stairs. He picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder fireman style. She squeals in excitement.

"Change of plans." He tells her as he carries her into the bedroom. He tosses her on the bed. She bounces a little. He strips off his boxer briefs and sweat pants he had on. She sees his erection standing proud and smiles. She strips off her shirt and pants. He climbs on the bed and pushes her onto her back. He hovers over her.

"Are you ready for me?" He asks. She nods her head as she spreads her legs. He lines up his hard member and sinks into her. She moans as he fills her. He starts thrusting into her. Soon he has them rolled over.

"Bounce baby, bounce." He states. She looks at him. He grabs her hips with his hands and pulls her up so she's almost off of him and slams her back down. She soon gets the rhythm and he's playing with her tits as they bounce in front of him.

"OH GOD! I'm gonna come soon Elizabeth, feel me, feel me getting ready to fill you with my seed?" He asks.

"OH yeah, I feel it. Feel me about to come all over your hard, pulsing cock?" She asks as she rides him. He wraps his arms around her and rolls them over and thrusts once hard into her. She shatters in his arms and he follows her over. He falls onto Liz. She wraps her arms and legs around him. He tries to catch his breath.

"WOW! I have never needed someone that bad before." He tells her. She smiles.

"I'm not complaining. That was hot." She tells him. He smiles and rolls off of her. She moans at the feeling of him slipping out of her. He sees her juices all over his cock and it starts to harden again. She looks at him.

"You can't be serious." She states.

"Hey, he has a mind of his own. He likes that nice hot, moist place between your legs." He tells her. She smiles.

"Well maybe we should let him visit it again." She tells him as she crawls onto him. He smiles. He helps her line his cock up and slide on to him. They both moan at the feel of being joined. She starts a slow pace. Jason's letting her take the lead for as long as he's able too. Soon he can't hold out any more and slams her down on him. They both scream their release. Jason looks at Liz.

"Do you realize that condoms no longer enter our world? I haven't used one in the last 6 rounds." He tells her.

"So? Are you trying to get me pregnant?" She asks.

"Maybe I am. Would that bother you?" He asks.

"Honestly, no. I want your baby." She tells him. He grins.

"In that case." He pulls her off of him and they moan at the loss of contact. He stands up and goes to the closet. He pulls out a board from the back wall. Liz sees a safe there. She wonders what he's doing. He punches in a code. He opens the door and reaches in. He then pulls his hand out, Liz can't see what's in it but he has his hand closed around something. She hears him shut the safe and replace the piece of wood. He walks back over and sits down on the bed facing her.

"Since you want my baby, I think it's time to get what I want." He states. Liz looks at him.

"What's that?" She asks. He opens his hand and inside is a ring box. He opens the lid. She sees a red stone and a platinum band. He looks at her.

"Will you be my wife? I want you to be Elizabeth Morgan when we go back to the states." He tells her. She nods with tears running down her face. She is crying so hard she can't say the actual words. He slips the ring out of the box and throws the box aside. He slips the ring onto her hand.

"I love you so much." He states.

"I love you too." She tells him after she wipes her eyes.

"That was a yes right?" He asks.

"Yes, yes, yes, a hundred billion times yes." She tells him throwing her arms around his neck. He smiles and falls back onto the bed with her on top.

"I think it's time to celebrate." She states.

"I agree." He replies. He rolls her over and kisses her.

"This time it's going to be slow and passionate." He tells her. She nods. They proceed to spend the rest of the day in bed affirming their love for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that afternoon they are down eating, Jason looks at Liz.

"When do you want to get married? I know I said I want it before we go back to the states but if you want to wait until we are back there we can." He tells her.

"No, if we wait until our friends are around, they will try and talk us out of it. I want it before then. I want us to go back, set in our lives, knowing that we are together come hell or high water." Liz tells him.

"Elizabeth, I don't need to be married to you for that. I love you, that's the main thing. We do have to talk about when we go back to the states though." He tells her. She looks at him.

"You are going to have to have guards. Even if I don't go back working for Sonny, there will still be guys like Sorell out there that would use you to get to me thinking it will get to Sonny. I would rather put some guards on you to make sure you're safe at that point." He tells her.

"Can they be Francis and Johnny?" She asks.

"We'll see. I'll have it set up before we go back to Port Charles. If we travel the US for awhile, then we won't need guards yet. It's only when we get ready to go to P.C. that we'll need the guards." He tells her.

"Jason, we leave in two weeks." She tells him.

"We leave Italy in two weeks. We have two weeks in London yet. So we still have a month before we even have to think about going back to the states." He tells her.

"I want to get married in Italy though." She tells him.

"Then that's what we'll do. It doesn't matter to me." He tells her.

"We could go to the justice of the peace back in New York and get married and I'd be happy. It's all about what you want for a wedding." He tells her.

"What I want, I'll never get, so it doesn't matter." He sees the look on her face.

"What's that look for?" He asks.

"I want my dad to walk me down the aisle, and mom to tell me I'm a pretty bride, but, it won't happen. If my rape wasn't enough to bring them home, then my wedding sure as hell won't be." She tells him.

"Elizabeth, your parents don't matter. They have never respected the person you are, they never will. Being in Russia or wherever the hell they are is more important to them. I love you. I want to marry you, but if you want to wait then we will wait." He tells her pulling her into his arms.

"I just want to be with you. I know my parents won't come so I'm not going to even try to get a hold of them. Grams called them after I was raped and Dad's opinion was, it happened, now she has to learn to live with it." Jason pulls her into his arms.

"He's an asshole Elizabeth. I wish I could say that he wasn't but you were a fifteen-year-old girl when you were raped. It was so wrong for him to not come home. Hell, I wanna kill Tom Baker for raping you but I promised Emily that I wouldn't." He tells her.

"I know, she told me." Liz tells him.

"She never said I couldn't have him tortured though. Since he was put into prison he's been someone's bitch." Jason tells her. Liz looks at him.

"Didn't think I wouldn't make the ass suffer for raping you did I?" He asks. Liz shakes her head no.

"He's suffering, every day for what he did for you since there wasn't enough evidence to send him to prison for rape. He gets to relearn many times over what you went through." Jason tells her.

"Good." She states with a smile.

"Elizabeth, I hate to ask this of you, but I have a dinner to go to on Friday night, I don't want to but it's for business." He tells her.

"I'm sure I can keep myself occupied for one night." She tells him.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say, I was trying to ask if you would go with me. You are going to have to get versed into this life when we get married." He tells her.

"OH, ok, so I need a dress huu?" She asks. He nods.

"That's fine, I have that black one I can wear." She tells him.

"Or I can have Maximus's wife come and you two can go shopping together. He called me yesterday on it, and said that Margarita will go shopping with you since you don't really know anyone here and I'm a man, and according to him, men suck at picking out dresses." Jason states with a grin.

"That sounds good." She tells him.

"I'll call and have her come out and pick you up one day this week. Maximus and I will get together and discuss a few things that day." He tells her.

"Are you sure you want me involved in your business?" She asks.

"This dinner isn't about business. It's a few of us all getting together with our families. Maximus is thinking about offering me a job, he wants to expand into the U.S. and he thinks I'd be perfect at running it. He's not sure yet where he wants to expand in the U.S. at yet, and Port Charles is Sonny's territory." He states. Liz nods.

"Well whatever you want to do." She tells him with a kiss.

"What I want to do, is marry you, and start planning our family together." He tells her with a smile.

"Well let's start with the wedding then." She tells him.

"Tell me when you want to get married and leave the rest up to me." He tells her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yep, just get your dress and pick a date." He tells her. She smiles and kisses him.

"How about as soon as possible." She states.

"Well since today is Tuesday, how about Thursday? When you go to get your dress tomorrow with Margarita, she can help you pick out your wedding dress too." He states.

"Sounds good to me." She tells him. Jason smiles.

"Are you serious? When we go to bed Thursday night it will be as husband and wife?" He asks.

"If you can get it planned by then, yep." She tells him. He leans in and kisses her.

"I love you so much." He states.

"Not as much as I love you. Now go make your calls." She tells him standing up so he can get up. He nods and swats her ass. She smiles. He heads into the room he has set up as an office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning they are having breakfast when there's a knock on the door. Jason stands to go get it. There stands Maximus and Margarita Giambetti. He invites them in. They walk into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, this is Maximus and Margarita Giambetti, Maximus, Margarita, this is my fiancé Elizabeth Webber." Liz sets her fork down.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Giambetti." She states standing to shake hands with them.

"What a lovely girl." Margarita remarks.

"Such a pure, innocent look, much like myself when I met Maximus here." She states with a smile.

"I wish you two a long happy life. So when is the big day?" She asks. Liz looks at them.

"We want to be married Thursday, my parents and I aren't really getting along and I don't have many friends back in the states." Liz states.

"Oh Maximus, we must help this couple." She states.

"Yes, Margarita. We will. Tell us, Mr. Morgan what can we do to help?" He asks.

"Well, I need Margarita, if she will, help pick out the wedding dress and the dress for Friday's dinner." He states.

"Of course Mr. Morgan. Not a problem, come Miss Webber, we must depart, got a long day of shopping ahead of us." Liz smiles.

"Call me either Elizabeth or Liz." She states.

"Ahh, such a beautiful name, Elzabetta." She states. Liz nods.

"We must depart, boys have fun, but not too much fun." Margarita tells them. Jason smiles and hands Liz his credit card.

"Don't think about the money, just buy what you want." He tells her. Liz nods. Liz and Margarita leave.

"Ahh, Elzabetta is a lot like Margarita, she knows her place in this world." He states.

"She's learning." Jason states.

"Won't take long for her to get the hang of it. She's the perfect woman for you and for this life. She's silent when she needs to be, and she's feisty when she needs to be." Maximus states. Jason nods.

"That she is. Would you like a cup of coffee?" He asks.

"Yes, please." He states sitting down. Jason grabs their breakfast plates and sets them in the sink. He then walks over and grabs a clean coffee cup and the pot of coffee.

"How do you like yours Mr. Giambetti?" He asks.

"Black is fine." Maximus states. Jason nods. He brings the carafe of coffee over and sets the clean mug down in front of Maximus and proceeds to fill the cups. He then walks over to put the carafe back on the warmer.

"We can talk while I put these couple dishes in the dishwasher. We have a maid that comes in but we do clean up after ourselves a little." He states with a smile.

"Sure Mr. Morgan." Maximus states.

"Please, it's Jason." He tells him.

"You can call me Max. Maximus is a lot to get out. I usually go by that because I have a son that goes by Max."

"Max, if you have a son, can I ask why you want to put me in charge of your U.S. territories?" Jason asks.

"Max and Milo, my two sons, I love them dearly, but neither one has what it takes to run the business. They have great muscle strength and would be good as a guard or something but they don't have what it takes to deal with running the whole thing. You on the other hand, I've been watching, you are smart, you think things threw before you act, and you have a business head on your shoulders." Max tells him.

"I would like for you to bring my sons on and train them in this world but I want control to be for you." Maximus states.

"So in other words you want me to be the figure head and Max and Milo to be the brawn?" He asks.

"Well, Max and Milo, as much as I love them, I don't see them ever being more then guards in this business. Neither one has good business sense and they let their hearts lead more then their heads. They are very loyal guys, but that's about it." Max states.

"So in other words, you want me to be your second." Jason states.

"Well, kind of. Margarita and I don't get to go to the states as much as we should with trying to start up an operation over there. You already are known by the other heads from your time working for Sonny." Max tells him.

"But if, I bring another organization into it, some of them will look at it as a betrayal to Sonny." Jason states.

"That's why I figured once we get the details ironed out, we will have a meeting with all the heads that I'll be at so I can explain. I don't want to cause problems, I want us to work side by side with Corinthos, I would never ask you to betray him." He states.

"I know that. I'm just trying to see how this would work." He states. Maximus nods.

"I know, we can figure out the little details later. Right now, the Ruiz's in Miami are floundering and so is Sorelle out of Chicago having problems." Maximus states.

"Sorelle is lucky he's still alive. I should have killed that SOB a few months ago." Jason states.

"Well, there is also the Alcazar's that are looking to get involved in North America." He states.

"Yeah, I've heard that Louise is ruthless." Jason states.

"He is. He would kill his own mother if it would benefit him." Max states.

"So where exactly are you looking to run out of?" Jason asks.

"Well, I'm trying to stay away from Port Charles itself because of Sonny, but I've heard that Rhode Island and Maine are both costal places that we might be able to open up into." He states.

"Or we could go after Sorelle and take over Chicago. It would take some doing, but I think we could do that." Jason states.

"Do you want to get involved in a turf war right now Jason?" Max asks.

"No, but I don't want Sorelle running loose, thinking that he's this high power when he's not." Jason states.

"Why don't we talk it over on Friday, I hear Mr. Corinthos is coming in." Max states.

"Is he? I haven't called him. Elizabeth and I have been on vacation. I haven't even thought about checking in with him." Jason states remembering his phone is shut off upstairs.

"Yeah, he called and said that he would be flying in Thursday." Jason nods and Maximus notices the look on his face.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"Well, I was hoping that he wouldn't be coming in until Friday. I wanted Elizabeth and I to be married before he comes." Jason states.

"But if he's your friend, wouldn't it be good to have him here for your wedding?" Max asks.

"When Elizabeth and I left the states, Sonny and I hit a rocky spot in our relationship." Jason tries to explain.

"Ahh yes, Miss Benson. It seems that she is coming with him." Max states. Jason swears.

"Jason, can I be honest?" Max asks. Jason nods.

"I don't want to have to deal with Mr. Corinthos, if I had my way, we would be taking over his territory, but I can't in good faith ask you to go against him. I know what happened with you, Miss Benson, and Mr. Corinthos, and honestly if he was willing to sleep with someone that you were involved with, it scares me about what else he could pull. To me Sonny, seems to be very, what's the word I'm looking for, selfish and doesn't think things threw very much." Max explains.

"Jason, I know you and Elizabeth haven't been together long, and this is kind of fast for marriage but let me tell you something, Margarita and I got married three weeks after we met, and we've been together for over 30 years. Sometimes, when it's right, it's right. When I see you and Elizabeth together, I see how Margarita and I were when we first were married. That's why I have no problems with this quick marriage you are doing." He states.

"I've known Liz for about a year now. I was friends with her ex-boyfriend. He was kidnapped by Helena Cassidine and we all thought he was dead. I was shot by Sorelle and Liz found me. She nursed me back to health and that's when we really became friends. This trip started out as just friends escaping from our lives, Liz, due to Lucky coming back and everyone saying she needed to help him because he helped her through a horrible event in her life. Me to get away from Sonny and Carly and get my head back on straight." Jason explains.

"Ahh, so how did it turn to this romance?" Maximus asks.

"I feel in love with her. I fell in love with her when I was staying in her art studio after being shot." Jason states.

"I take it, she fell in love with you too then?" He asks.

"So she says. We are even talking about having kids." He states.

"Ahh, bambinos, such a great thing to have, lots of bambinos to love and raise." Maximus states. Just then Max's phone rings. He answers and speaks in Italian. Soon he's hanging up.

"That was Ricardo, my enforcer. It seems that there is a new family in some place called Crimson Pointe." Maximus states.

"The Zaccharra's? I've heard the old man, Anthony I think his name is." Jason replies.

"How about we go after that crazy old man? I'll call Sonny and let him know, then send in a team. When do you plan on heading back to the states?" He asks.

"Well, we were going to be here another 2 weeks then about a month in London." Jason replies.

"Ok so about 6 weeks? I can have the territory taken over at that point. I'll send Ricardo and he can start weeding through the crew there and start the beginnings of the empire. Then when you go back, Crimson Pointe is yours to run. Ricardo will stay just long enough for the guys to get used to you and then you can go from there, hire your own enforcer and such." He tells Jason.

"Sounds good, and the families might not have a problem with that one." Jason states.

"Hopefully not." Maximus states. Jason nods.

"Excuse me for a minute, I'll run upstairs and grab my cell phone. I haven't even had it turned on most of the time I was here. A couple of Sonny's guys have the number here and they were told to call here if they needed me, I wasn't available for everyone." Jason tells him. Maximus nods. Jason stands and runs up to his and Liz's room. A few minutes later Jason is walking back in with the phone to his ear listening to the messages. He hangs up the phone and shakes his head.

"50 messages and 48 of them were from Carly. One was from Emily, my sister and the other was from Sonny stating he was coming out on Thursday. I'll call him back in a few minutes." Maximus nods.

"I should call Margarita and find out how long they are going to be. If they are going to be too long, I'll start dinner." Maximus states.

"You don't have to do that, there's about 20 meals left to be heated. I had a cook come in and prepare meals. We haven't eaten many of them." Jason states. Maximus nods.

Three hours later Liz and Margarita walk in like they have been best friends for years.

"Jason, I hope you don't mind but I've asked Margarita to stand with me in our wedding tomorrow." She states.

"That's fine. I'm glad you two get along. Maximus since Margarita is standing with Liz, would you be my best man?" He asks.

"Don't you want it to be Sonny?" He asks. Liz looks at Jason.

"Surprise, Sonny is coming tomorrow. He's coming in for the dinner on Friday." Jason tells her. Liz looks down.

"That banshee is coming too isn't she?" Liz asks.

"Don't know, I haven't called him to ask. If so, who cares? You and I by Friday will be husband and wife, and it doesn't matter what Carly stays or does." Jason tells her wrapping her arms around Jason.

"Jason, if I may," Margarita breaks in.

"Mi Bella, he loves you. You are the one he has chosen to have his bambinos and spend the rest of his life with. Don't worry about that banshee." Margarita states.

"Now, come on, you are coming back with us tonight. Tradition states the groom can not see the bride 24 hours before the wedding, come, lets go pack a bag. Your dress is still in the car." Margarita states. Jason looks at Maximus. He nods.

"Margarita is a tough one like your Elizabetta. Once her mind is set, there's no changing it. Where are we meeting you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Here, I am having someone come set up an arch out back here looking over the mountains." He states.

"No, no, no that won't do. I know. You come over to our Villa tomorrow, and you will be married in our church. It's a beautiful little church with wood pews and such. I will clear in through our pastor. If this is a true wedding, you must be married in a church, it must be blessed by God." Maximus states.

"Ok, sounds good to me." He tells Maximus.

"Then, if you want, we have a nice, little guest house, you can stay in that way Margarita and Elizabetta can get ready Friday together." Maximus stays.

"Really, that's too much." Jason tells him.

"No, Jason's It's a wonderful idea, what do you think Elizabetta?" She asks Elizabeth.

"I wouldn't mind it Jason, if you don't mind. I know it's our wedding night and all, but I kind of want some more time to get to know Margarita before Friday since she will be the only one I know there." Elizabeth states.

"See, It's settled, Jason. You guys will spend tomorrow night in the same cabin that Margarita and I stayed in over 30 years ago when we got married." Maximus states. Elizabeth smiles.

"Come child. We have much to do before tomorrow. Maximus, we must leave now." Margarita states.

"Hold on Margarita, let me run up and get my dress for Friday." Margarita nods. Liz runs upstairs.

"Are you sure?" Jason asks.

"Yes, Jason, Elizabetta is like the daughter I wasn't able to have. I love my sons, don't get me wrong but I have always wanted a girl and now I have Elizabetta. It's time for me to pass on my knowledge and neither of my boys are in a hurry to give me someone to pass it on too." Margarita replies.

"As long as you are sure." He states.

"Yep." She tells him. Jason nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He tells them as Liz comes back downstairs carrying a dress bag. Maximus takes it from her along with the suitcase that is sitting in the doorway.

"Say your goodbye's to your fiancé Mrs. Morgan." Maximus states. Liz nods. She walks over to Jason.

"I'll miss you." She tells him.

"I'll miss you too. I love you Elizabeth." He states pulling her in and giving her a passionate kids. She pulls away for a breath.

"WOW! Ok, that will tide me over until tomorrow night." She tells him. He smiles.

"I'll think of you tonight when I fall asleep upstairs in that big old bed by myself." He tells her.

"You'll be fine. Call and touch base with Sonny." Liz tells him. He nods. Margarita grabs her arm.

"Come child." She states. Jason watches Liz leave with Maximus and Margarita. He sits down and listens to the silence. He picks up his cell and calls Sonny.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thursday morning arrived with the sun shinning and the birds singing. Margarita got Liz up and had her come down for breakfast. They sat and talked a little while eating breakfast. Soon breakfast was over.

"Let's go Elizabetta, must start getting ready." She states.

"But Margarita, it's only 8, the wedding isn't until 5 tonight." She tells her.

"So, we have lots to do starting with showers, then massages. After that, hair and nails, makeup, getting into our dresses, we must start." She insists.

"Fine." Liz states standing up.

"It sucks being a woman, Elizabetta, but we must do this stuff for our men." She states.

"Not for Jason, he's not into all that fancy stuff. He'd be just as happy if my hair was in a ponytail and I was in jeans for our wedding." Liz states.

"Maybe, but it's your wedding day, it's the day to feel like a princess and it's my job to make sure it's done." She states. Liz nods. They stand and head upstairs.

"Get your shower and put on your bathrobe. Meet me in my room when you are done Elizabetta." She states. Liz nods.

Twenty minutes later she's walking to Margarita's room and knocking on the door.

"Enter." She hears. Liz walks in.

"Beautiful skin, come, we must go meet the masseuse." Margarita states. Liz and her head down the hall to another room. Margarita opens the door. They enter and see two tables.

"Please come in, and get on the table under the sheet." They hear. They do as they are told. Soon they are getting massages. Liz sighs.

"Good Elizabetta?" Margarita asks.

"Very good. I'm so relaxed right now." She tells her.

"That's the point. Very soon we will have the hustle and bustle of getting ready for the wedding, this is a last minute relaxation session." She tells her. Soon the massages are done.

"Ok, let's go take showers one more time to wash the massage oil off." Margarita states. Liz nods and they head back to their rooms. Soon Margarita is knocking on Elizabeth's door. Liz opens it and she steps in.

"Let's put on some jeans and button down shirts, time to go get our hair and nails done." She states. Liz nods. Liz slips on jeans and a button down shirt over the bra and underwear she already had on. Margarita takes her hand. Liz looks at her.

"How much do I owe you for today?" Liz asks.

"Nonsense, my treat. It's your wedding day." She tells her. Liz nods.

"Thanks." Liz states as they get into a limo and leave. Just after they leave Jason comes driving up in the rental car. Maximus meets him.

"Come, we have been delegated to one side of the house until we leave to go to the church." He states. Jason nods grabbing his suit and stuff. He walks in.

"I talked to Sonny last night. He said he would help with Zaccharas. Now all we have to decide is when." Jason tells him.

"Don't worry about it today. Today is the day to relax and remember you are marrying that wonderful girl. She is so good for you. She will keep you grounded in this business. You know as well as I do, how dark this life is, but she's the sun shinning in your life that will shine the light on you, just like my Margarita does for me." He tells Jason.

"I sometimes wonder if this is going too fast." He tells Maximus.

"Only you can decide that, but that girl loves you, and you love her. You look at her like I look at my Margarita. It will be a nice long marriage. There will be ups and downs, and this life will touch her, there's no way around that, but you two are a strong couple together, and you will face it head on. As long as you remember you love for each other and what is worth fighting for, that's what matters." Maximus tells him.

"I know Maximus. She's my world." Jason tells him.

"And you are hers. Never doubt that. She would cease to be who she is, if you weren't with her. Love her today like it was your last day, love her every day of your life like it was the last day. In this life we never know when that is the truth." Maximus tells him.

"I will and I do Maximus." He tells him. Maximus smiles.

"Come, see the church then we will go hide out in our part of the house. The girls will be gone for a few hours." He states. Jason nods and they head out and down a stone path.

"The church is on your land?" Jason asks.

"No, we are going to see the cabin first. This was the original Giambetti homestead. We have kept it up and now use it as a guest cottage. It was the home that every Giambetti has stayed in for their first night as man and wife since my great, great, great grandparents. Now, it's time to include you and Elizabetta." He tells Jason.

"That's a great thing you are doing for Elizabeth. Her parents have never been really good parents to her." Jason tells him.

"Jason, it's not just Elizabetta that this is for. This is for you two. This is your welcome into our family gift for your wedding." He tells Jason.

"Well thank you Maximus." Jason states.

"Now, what is about Elizabetta's parents not being good parents?" He asks as they continue down the stone path.

"Elizabeth's parents left her with neighbors at 15. She was raped at 16 and they were too busy working for doctors without boarders to come help their daughter through her rape. At 17 she lost her high school love. He was kidnapped by Helena but we thought he had died in a fire." Jason states.

"That's so sad. Have you tried to call them about the wedding?" Maximus asks.

"She didn't want to be disappointed when they didn't come." He tells Maximus.

"Where are they at?" Max asks.

"Last we knew Russia, but they might have been moved since then. It's been almost a year since we have heard from them." Jason tells him.

"I'll see if we can find them. I want to have a talk with Elizabetta's parents. Why they can treat such a sweet girl like that is beyond me." Max states with anger. Jason nods.

"I know. I often wanted to find them and kick their asses too. They always made her feel less because she wasn't blonde haired, blue eyed like her sister and she didn't want to become a doctor like her sister and brother are. She's into art." Jason tells him.

"Jason, have you researched Liz? What I mean is, have you checked to make sure that Liz's parents are her biological parents?" He asks.

"No, it never even crossed my mind to look into that. I just assumed. Now that we are getting married, her and I are family now." Jason states.

"Yes, but if she's adopted, then she has a right to know that." Maximus tells him.

"Where did this adopting thing come from?" he asks.

"Just a thought I had with how you explained how her childhood was. That would explain why she was treated like an afterthought." Maximus states.

"I don't know if I want to dig in and find out she was adopted, then I'd have to tell her and it would break her heart all over again." Jason states.

"I know, but if something happens, it's good to know that she was adopted." Maximus tells him.

"I'll worry about it later. Today is not the day to deal with it and worry about it. We can do that after we get back to the states, we can try and get a hold of her parents, find out where they are at and what they say. I'm going to get some answers whether they like it or not." Jason tells him.

"Good for you. That shows you care about her." Maximus states as they reach a cabin. He unlocks the door and opens it up. Jason walks in. Maximus shows him each room.

"It's been cleaned today, the cook is preparing some food for tonight and there will be some other things placed out for you guys, along with a bottle of our best wine from our vineyard. Tomorrow is going to double as your reception. Tonight is just for you and the new Mrs. Morgan." He states. Jason grins.

"Come on, lets go see the church." He states. Jason nods and they head back to get into Maximus's car. They head off to the church.

"Soon Liz and Margarita are back. They are in Liz's room. Margarita is putting on her dress and Liz is pacing nervous.

"Would you calm down Elizabetta? Everything is fine. I called Maximus, the church is ready. Jason is here getting ready to become your husband. Now let's put on this beautiful wedding dress." Margarita states unzipping Liz's bag with her wedding dress in it. She helps Liz put it on and buttons the buttons in the back. She then opens the box that has the shoes in; she pulls them out and sets them down for Liz to slip into. Liz then sits down on the bed and does up the straps on the shoes. Margarita smiles.

"You are beautiful Elizabetta, are you sure you didn't want a veil?" She asks.

"No Margarita, this is perfect. All I wish was that I had some jewelry that went with it." Liz states. Margarita smiles.

"Be right back Elizabetta." She states. Liz nods. A couple minutes later she walks back in.

"Here you go, these will be perfect with this dress." Margarita states handing her a box. Liz opens it and sees a diamond necklace and earrings.

"Margarita, these are beautiful. I'll give them to you after the ceremony." Liz tells her.

"Nonsense, they are yours. Maximus gave those to me when we got married, and I don't have a daughter to pass them down too so I'm passing them down to you." She tells Liz.

"This is too much. Shouldn't you save them for Max or Milo when they get married and give them to one of their brides?" Liz asks.

"No Elizabetta, the girls my sons hang out with are not good girls. That girl that Max is hooked up with right now, is bad. I tell my son and he doesn't listen, he says momma doesn't know how she really is. I do. I've seen girls like her many times in my life, they are good to sleep with, have sex, but they aren't the ones to bring home to momma and marry. You are the perfect woman for this business. You know when to speak and when to be the docile wife. You are his strength but in the same token you are his strongest weakness and some people in this business will try and use that to their advantage. Not everyone is like Maximus and Jason. Some will go after the wives or even the kids to get to the guys. I'm not saying this to try and scare you, just telling you how it is. That's why I think you need to learn to defend yourself. People see me as this sweet, innocent woman Elizabetta, but in reality, I can kill if pushed, I can break a neck, break a hand, finger, etc. Maximus insisted I learn to defend myself a little. I have guards, yes, but they know to only get involved if it looks like I can't handle it myself. I go weekly to the gun range. It's little things that can save you. Learn to watch your own back a little, don't let anyone get the upper hand, it will be a lot better for you." Margarita tells her.

"Jason has taught me to fight a little. Back when we first became friends, we met in a bar and I was looking for a fight. Jason took me for a ride on his motorcycle, and we were standing at this bridge, he told me to punch him. Said if I was going to be his back up he wanted to know I could defend myself." Margarita laughs.

"Your Jason, and my Maximus are so much alike. I think that's why you and I get along so well." Margarita tells her.

"Now, it's almost time, put on the jewelry so I can go through the rest of the ritual with you." Margarita demands. Liz nods and puts the earrings in. Margarita helps clasp the necklace.

"Ok, something old? The Jewlery, Something new, the dress, something borrowed?" Margarita stops and hands her a handkerchief.

"This is your borrowed, it was my Momma's. I had it on my wedding day, I want you to carry it on yours." She tells her. Liz thanks her and takes it.

"Ok the something blue." She states handing Liz a garter in baby blue. Liz smiles and takes it. She starts to slip it up her leg to her thigh.

"Ok, we are set. Let's get our bouquets and leave. Jason and Maximus should have left about 10 minutes ago, let me go check." She leaves Liz.

"This is it Liz, in less then an hour and a half you will be Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan." Liz takes a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are shinning brighter then they have shown in years. Just then Margarita comes in.

"Come child, it's time. The guys have left. Here's your bouquet. Let us go to the limo." She states. Liz nods. She takes one more deep breath, grabs her bouquet and heads out with Margarita following making sure the small train on the dress doesn't get in the way. They head down the stairs and out to where the limo was waiting. Liz gets in with Margarita following making sure Liz's little train on her dress doesn't get caught in the door. The limo takes off. A couple minutes later it's pulling up to this little old church. Liz sees it and smiles.

"Many generations of Giambetti weddings have taken place here, including mine and Maximus's. Let me get out and make sure everyone is ready." She states. Liz nods. Margarita gets out when the driver opens the door. She talks to her son Milo that's standing there.

"They are ready Momma." He states. She nods.

"Come Elizabetta, it's time." She states. Liz nods and gets out.

"Can I escort you down the aisle Miss Webber?" Milo asks.

"I would appreciate it." She tells the kid that can't be much older then her. He wraps her arm through his and they head up the steps to the door. Two guards open the door and Margarita starts down the aisle. Soon the tune changes to the traditional wedding march and Milo leads Liz down the aisle. Jason smiles a bright smile looking at his angel floating down the aisle to him. Soon she reaches the front. Milo hands her off to Jason. They proceed with the wedding ceremony saying traditional vows. Soon it's time for the kiss. Jason leans in and kisses Liz. The minister then looks out and says,

"May I present Mr. And Mrs. Jason Morgan?" Maximus and Margarita clap for the couple, they head down the aisle and out to the limo. They get in and Maximus sticks his head back in.

"Come on to the house and have dinner, then you guys will be off to the cabin for the night." Jason nods. The limo door shuts.

"Well Mrs. Morgan, how's it feel?" He asks with a smile.

"It feels great. I can't believe we pulled it off." She tells him.

"We did, you are now Mrs. Jason Morgan and no one can tell you different. Bernie is filing the paperwork that needs filed in the U.S. to make it official there too." He tells her. Liz grins happily. He leans in and kisses her.

"I love you." He tells her.

"Love you too." She states as the limo stops. The door opens and Jason gets out, he then helps Liz out. They head into the house and into the dining room. Maximus and Margarita come in right behind them.

"Elizabetta, why don't we go get out of these dresses and into something comfortable. You guys too." She states. They all nod and head upstairs.

Soon they are back down and sitting down to eat a meal of pasta with wine and garlic bread. Jason sits next to Liz with his hand on her leg through the whole meal. Maximus is sitting next to Margarita the same way.

"What did I tell you Elizabetta, the same. I bet Jason's hand is on your thigh right now." Liz laughs and nods.

"Yep so is Maximus's on mine. Just a like those two men of ours are." She states with a smile. Liz nods. Jason looks at Liz.

"Margarita was telling me earlier today that you and Maximus are a lot alike." She tells him.

"Ahh ok. Now I'm filled in. He leans over and kisses her.

"So what are we doing tonight?" He asks.

"Well, it is our honeymoon." Liz states with a grin. Maximus smiles.

"Let us take you to your cabin in the woods then. It's time for the newlyweds to be alone." He states with a smile. Liz grins knowing what is happening tonight.

Twenty minutes later they are at the cabin. Maximus opens the door and Jason sweeps Liz into his arms. He carries her in and sets her down. Maximus smiles.

"Have fun you guys. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon sometime. There's food in there for later if you get hungry and stuff for breakfast. One of us will come get you around 1, we will have lunch and then hang out as the kids say, until time to get ready for the event tomorrow night." He tells them Jason nods. Maximus heads out the door closing it behind him.

"Such great kids, I'm so happy for them." States Maximus to Margarita.

"She's so much like I wanted our daughter to be." She tells him.

"Margarita don't. Today is not the day. You did your best. There was nothing we could do." He tells her wrapping an arm around his wife.

"But she was so young." Margarita states.

"Yes, I know but we didn't know that he was going to go after our daughter. You saved Max, and I managed to save Milo. It was a no win situation, we were either going to lose one of our sons or our daughter." He tells her. She nods with tears in her eyes.

"I know. You know I never blamed you for what happened." She tells him.

"I know, and that's another reason I love you. You had all the reason to blame me. It was because of my business that our infant daughter died." He tells her. She smiles at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next afternoon, Jason and Liz are walking up the stone path to the main house. He has his arm wrapped around her.

"Last night was great Mrs. Morgan." He tells her with a smile on his face.

"Yes it was Mr. Morgan. Just think, no one can mess with us ever again. We are married, we have made vows to each other, and have had a great start on making a family." She tells him with a smile.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well for the last 3 nights, we haven't used protection. I could already be pregnant you know." She tells him.

"I know, and if you are, I would be very happy." He tells her as the main house comes into view. They continue walking holding hands. They get to the main house and Jason knocks on the door. It gets open.

"Come on in kids." Margarita states. Liz smiles and hugs Margarita.

"Why you two look happy, I take it the wedding night was good?" She asks. Jason turns red and Liz grins bigger.

"That's all I need to see. Later I can get the details from Mrs. Morgan here." She states remembering how nice it felt right after her and Maximus got married it was to hear her being called Mrs. Giambetti.

"So Elizabetta, later you must spill some details. I think Mr. Morgan here would sure be good." She states.

"Margarita, I'm not telling you what our sex life is like." She tells her.

"We are both married women now, it should be a known fact that Mr. Morgan rocked your world last night." She tells her and grins looking at her neck.

"Anyway, that right there gives it all away." She states pointing to a hicky. Liz turns beat read.

"Don't worry Elizabetta, I've had many a love bites from Maximus myself. I'll help you cover it up for the party tonight." She tells her as Maximus comes walking in.

"Ahh Jason Elizabetta, welcome." He states. Jason nods.

"Maximus, good to see you, let's go talk manly stuff and leave the women to talk." He states still red. Maximus laughs.

"Sorry, my wife doesn't have many female friends. Having Elizabetta around is helping her out too." Maximus states with a grin. Jason leans down and kisses Liz.

"You two go do what you want to do. Maximus and I have a meeting with Sonny in about 10 minutes." He tells Liz.

"Ahh, did he bring the banshee with him?" Liz asks.

"Yes, unfortunately. It might ruin the party tonight after she finds out about our marriage." He states.

"If she can't behave like an adult she will be removed. I will not have anyone ruining Elizabetta's happiness tonight." Maximus demands. Liz smiles.

"That's great Maximus, but you can't afford to piss off Sonny." She tells him.

"Posh, I'm more powerful then he is. He is the one that can't afford to upset me. You and Jason have aligned with a powerful man." He tells her. Liz nods. The guys leave and Liz and Margarita head into the kitchen to have some tea and discuss tonight.

A couple hours later Liz and Jason are upstairs getting dressed for the party. Liz is getting frustrated. Every time she tries to put on an item, he's trying to take it off.

"JASON! Do you mind, we have to be down there in half an hour and I still have to do my hair, makeup, and put the dress on. Quit trying to take off my bra." She tells him swatting his hands.

"But Liz, you are so sexy I want you." He tells her.

"Later. Come on." She tells him heading into the bathroom to put her hair up. He walks in and sees her standing there. He comes up behind her, runs his hands down her hips gripping her thong in his fingers and pulls it down. She gasps. He thrusts into her pliant body and she moans.

"See I knew you couldn't deny me." He tells her as he palms her breasts covered by her bra. She feels her climax approaching.

"Come on, let me feel it." He tells her. She screams her release. He soon follows her over. He catches his breath and pulls out of her. She turns to him.

"Now I'm gonna be late." She tells him. He grins.

"Admit it, you loved it." He tells her.

"I did but we could have waited until tonight." She tells him.

"Nope, I couldn't, I needed you." He tells her smiling. She laughs. She quickly strips her bra off to jump in the shower and clean up. Soon she's out and dried off with a new thong on and her bra. Jason jumps in the shower and soon he's out drying off putting his boxer briefs on. Liz laughs as she quickly applies her makeup and does her hair. She walks into the bedroom and slips her dress on. Jason comes up behind her in his dress pants and dress shirt. He wraps his arms around her waist. She leans back.

"Are you really mad at me?" He asks.

"No, but hurry up. We have to be down there in 2 minutes." She tells him pulling away and slipping on her shoes. She grabs the necklace and earring set Margarita gave her the day before to slip back on. Soon they are ready to go and are walking out of the room. They reach the stairs just as Maximus comes up. He looks at them and smiles. Margarita comes rushing up a minute later. She sees Liz and Jason with the same grin on their faces that Maximus and her have. She smiles.

"Just alike." She tells Liz. Liz laughs. They head downstairs. Max and Milo are already down there with their dates for the night. Max is with a girl named Ilene and Milo's date is a young girl named Veronica. Maximus and Margarita introduce Jason and Liz to the young girls.

"Surly Mr. Morgan, you could have found someone prettier then this punta." Ilene states. Jason turns to her.

"You have no clue how beautiful my wife is, inside and out. I don't appreciate you calling her names when you don't know her." He tells her. Max looks at his date.

"I told you to behave. Why must you act like this at my families get togethers. Momma and Papa will never like you if you don't learn when to speak and when not too." He tells her. Liz wraps an arm through Jason's.

"Come, lets go find us a drink." He tells her.

"I'll come with if you don't mind." Margarita states.

"Of course not Mrs. Giambetti." Jason states holding an arm out to her.

"Such a gentleman." She states with a smile. They head off to the bar. Liz gets a bottle of water. Jason looks at her.

"Hey better to be safe then sorry." She tells him. He smiles at her.

"What's that?" Margarita asks.

"Oh, just that Jason and I haven't been using protection and so I want to be careful what I drink." She tells her.

"Oh ok." Margarita states just as some of the guests start walking in, Sonny being one of them with Carly on his arm wearing a dress cut down in the back to her butt crack almost. Liz tries to hide back a laugh. Margarita looks at her.

"That's a punta." She states laughing. Liz breaks out laughing.

"That's Carly Benson." She states. Sonny walks over.

"Jason, nice meeting today." He nods.

"Liz, it's nice to see you. You look great." He tells her.

"Thanks Sonny, you don't look too bad yourself. Sonny, Meet Mrs. Giambetti. Margarita this is Sonny Corinthos and Carly Benson." Liz states.

"Carly Corinthos. Sonny and I got married." Carly states.

"Ahh, congrats Carly, while we are doing congratulations, congratulate me and Jason. We got married yesterday ourselves." She tells her.

"Jason would never marry a nobody like you." Carly demands. Liz laughs.

"Well he did. Yesterday with Maximus and Margarita standing with us." Liz states.

"Well Margarita it's nice that you've taken this one under your wing, she doesn't know crap about being a mob wife." Carly demands. Margarita laughs.

"She knows more then you darling. She knows not to announce herself as a mob wife. She's Mrs. Morgan, that's all anyone really needs to know. Come Elizabetta, let's go mingle, I see some others coming, you must meet some of their wives too. They will love you." She states with a smile. Liz smiles.

"Sure Margarita." She tells her. They walk off and Carly looks at Jason.

"You really married her?" She demands.

"Yep, happiest day of my life so far, oh and did Sonny tell you the good news? I'm the newest boss for Crimson Pointe. The Zacchara's are being dealt with as we speak, so I won't be IN Port Charles very much. Elizabeth and I will be setting our home up on Crimson Pointe." Jason tells her.

"Yes, about that Jason, what is your legit business going to be?" Sonny asks.

"Why art of course. My wife is an artist so why not work with art?" He asks.

But art?" Sonny asks.

"Yep, I am thinking a little gallery that hosts undiscovered talent. Let my wife run that. I'll be the figure head." Jason states.

"You are not into art." Carly demands.

"Carly, you have no clue what I'm into. I love art as long as I have Elizabeth to explain it to me. I can't see art because of my accident but once my wife explains it to me, I see it just fine." He tells her.

"Well I was wondering about a coffee shop. We could work together on it since you are co-owner of Cortinthos Morgan coffee." Sonny states.

"How about when Elizabeth and I get back into New York we can talk about it." Jason states.

"You aren't coming back yet?" He asks.

"Nope, still got another week in Italy, and then my wife wanted to see London so we will spend some time in London. We'll be back in New York in just over a month. Max and Milo, Maximus's kids, will be arriving a couple weeks ahead of us to make sure arrangements are made for us. I have a lot of work to do once I get home, getting Crimson Pointe set up, Max will be searching for a place for the Gallery. Elizabeth will be taking care of that part to keep her busy." Jason states.

"So when are you going to get time to enjoy married life?" Sonny asks.

"That's why, we aren't rushing home from Italy. We wanted some more time to enjoy being husband and wife before we go back to what we left behind. She's going to have everyone expecting her to be with Lucky and a lot of people are going to turn their back on her once they find out she married me." Jason tells Sonny.

"Well, now that Carly knows, it will be public knowledge before you get there." He states.

"I know. I debated on not telling her yet because she is a big mouth, but she would figure I was ashamed of it and I'm not." He states looking over at Liz who is laughing at something another wife had said.

"She seems to fit in quite well." Sonny states.

"Of course she does. She knows her place as my wife. Margarita has helped her understand that. That's why we have spent the last 2 days here basically. I think we'll go back to our villa on Sunday. Then we leave for London the following Saturday. Milo has already offered to be Liz's main guard when we get back, Ricardo, Maximus's 2nd, is already in Crimson Pointe, sifting through who's left after tonight and starting to get men into place. I want to promote from within, well I would like Johnny as my 2nd but I don't want to steal him from you." Jason states.

"Ask him, I won't say anything but you can't have both Johnny and Francis. I need one of them since you aren't coming back as my 2nd." Sonny states.

"Ok, when I get back, I'll talk with them and figure out which one I want. I actually wanted Francis to oversee Liz's protection because she's comfortable around him and he knows her, but Milo said he would oversee it for now."

"Why isn't Max or Milo taking over Crimson Pointe?" Sonny asks.

"Maximus doesn't think they are ready to be bosses. From what little I've learned about them, they are young and don't have the necessary mental abilities to be good bosses." Sonny looks at him.

"I'm not saying they are stupid, they aren't. But they are both hot headed and doesn't think things threw like you need to when you are the boss." Jason states.

"So what happens when they do get ready?" Sonny asks.

"We will cross that when we get to it. I'm just honored that Maximus thinks I'm able to do it." Jason tells him. Carly watches them talk like she isn't even there. It disgusts her. Jason looks at Sonny.

"If you'll excuse me." He states. He walks over to the group of ladies that Liz is in.

"If you'll excuse me ladies, I think it's time to dance with my wife." He tells them. They swoon at him. Liz smiles.

"Are you sure? You hate to dance." She asks him.

"Yep, Maximus is getting ready to announce our marriage." He states. She nods. They head over to where Maximus is standing with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight for a nice relaxing night of having some fun. Now onto the big news I have. I have reached an agreement with Jason Morgan from Port Charles. He is going to head up my spot in Crimson Pointe. I would also like to be the first on congratulating him on his new marriage. He went and found a beautiful girl that most of you ladies have met today. Please help me in welcoming Elizabetta Webber Morgan to our little group of family." Everyone claps. He waves Jason and Liz up.

"Don't they just make the cutest couple? Anyway, my lovely wife of over 30 years, Margarita, and I were honored to be there to watch them exchange their vows yesterday. So as in all wedding traditions, we must have the first dance of the happy couple. If you two would please take the dance floor." Jason holds his hand out to Liz. She slips hers into it. They walk to the middle of the dance floor and he pulls her into his arms.

"It's just you and me. Forget all of them." He tells her. She smiles at him. The music starts and he starts dancing. Carly watches and looks at Sonny.

"Look, she's already changing him. She's forcing him to dance." She demands.

"Looks like he was more then willing to dance with her. I didn't see her pulling him out to the dance floor. Anyway, it was Maximus's idea for him to dance. You can't tell him no. He's the one that put this on." Sonny tells her watching Jason dance with Liz, knowing nothing was going to be the same again. Carly watches with a disgusted look on her face. Soon Maximus and Margarita join in. Jason dances Liz over to them.

"May I dance with the lovely Mrs. Giambetti?" Jason asks. Maximus nods and they switch partners. Liz looks up at Maximus.

"This is a beautiful party." She tells him.

"We have a wonderful reason to celebrate. I've never seen a couple as happy as you and Jason, well except me and my bride of over 30 years." He tells her. Liz smiles.

"Elizabetta, are you ok?" He asks.

"You are so much like the father that I wished I had." She tells him.

"Aww, Elizabetta, you are like the daughter that I wished mine and Margarita's would have been like." Liz looks at him.

"We had a daughter. She died as an infant. She would be right about your age too." Maximus tells her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, she would have been one lucky girl to have you and Margarita as parents." Liz tells him.

"I think Elizabetta, that's why my wife is do drawn to you. You remind her of our daughter. You are everything that she wished her daughter had been. It's been my pleasure to have you around us, you must come back and visit us and let us see all the bambinos you and Jason have. They can call me papa even." He tells her. She hugs him.

"Thank you so much." She states with tears in her eyes.

"Now, none of that or Jason won't let us dance again. He'll think I've upset you." Maximus tells her.

"You've made me so happy." She tells him.

"Well, I'm glad. You brought a bright light into this house that has made my wife very happy. I have a feeling we will be taking many trips to the states to see you and Jason." He tells her.

"Anytime. I would love to have you guys come out." She tells him.

"Elizabetta, Jason was telling me about your parents. Did you ever feel like you don't belong?" He asks.

"Many times. I was going to talk to Grams when I get back, because I know she won't be happy. She doesn't like Jason; she thinks he's a bad influence. But I was going to ask her if I was adopted." Liz tells him.

"How would you feel if it came out that you were?" He asks.

"Honestly, I'd probably be happy. Jeff and Carolyn Webber were never good parents to me. You and Margarita have been more parental to me in what little I've known you then Jeff and Carolyn ever were." Liz tells him. Jason and Margarita come over.

"What are we so deep into discussion about?" Jason asks.

"Just some talk. Nothing to worry about Jason." Liz tells him. Maximus leans over.

"Talk to Jason about it." He tells her.

"I will later. Tonight is not the night." She tells him. He nods.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following Saturday they are on the plane heading to London. Liz looks at Jason.

"Jason, I've been thinking for the last week. I need some answers. Maximus asked me about if I thought I was adopted or not. When we get back to the states, I want to find out." She tells him.

"Ok, he had asked me about it the day we got married but I didn't want to bring it up because of the fact that I didn't want it to bring down our vacation."

"Well that's why I didn't tell you what we were talking about when you asked. I didn't want it to bring down what Maximus dubbed our wedding reception." Liz tells him.

"Hey, we'll get the answers. Let's go to London, enjoy our last two weeks because I had to shorten the London trip but we can come back, before we get back to Hell Town." He tells her with a smile.

"I guess. I wish we had more time before reality set it." Liz tells him.

"So do I, but with Anthony out of the way, Ricardo is doing a good job but if I don't start getting moved into that territory, someone else is going to come try and claim it." Jason tells her.

"I know. So are you going to take Sonny up on the offer of doing a coffee shop with Corinthos/Morgan coffee?" She asks.

"I haven't decided. I want to find the place and get the art gallery rolling, and get things in place for everything else. I don't have to have all plans made today. Plus if I do this with Sonny, Carly will see it as me being there for her." Jason states.

"Over my dead body. Carly is a grown ass woman. She has a husband. She doesn't need you holding her hand." Liz tells him. He wraps his arms around her.

"I know. Now change of subject, what are we doing while in London?" He asks.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" She asks.

"Well, there's a lot we can do. It's all up to you." He tells her.

"How about we just check into the hotel and go from there. We can decide later." She tells him.

"Sounds good. Now, come relax. We'll be landing in about an hour." He tells her. She nods as she stretches out beside him. He wraps his arms around her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for the reviews. Glad some of you are enjoying my stories. I'm working on a new one now that's kinda out there but once I get it fully done I'll start posting it. LOL.**_

_**Betty**_

Chapter 11

Two weeks later they are arriving back in the U.S. They get through customs and Ricardo is there waiting with the limo.

"Welcome Mr. And Mrs. Morgan. If you will follow me, we will take you to your new home on Crimson Pointe." He tells them. Jason nods.

"Nice to see you again Ricardo. How has everything gone since Anthony being taken out?" Jason asks.

"Tagliatti had a problem but he was a bug that needed to be squashed anyway. Other than that, Johnny Zacchara, Anthony's son, is more then willing to turn the territory over; he doesn't want anything to do with it. From what I hear it's Anthony's daughter Claudia that will have problems, but she's living in Italy so Maximus was paying a visit to her uncle that she's staying with there and making sure he understands that if she goes against you, that will be declaring war on the Giambetti's and it's not something he wants to do." Ricardo states.

"Ahh, yes. That's good." Jason states as they get to the limo. Milo holds open the door.

Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Morgan, welcome to the U.S." He states.

"Hi Milo." Liz replies as she climbs in. Jason follows and Ricardo follows after him. Soon they are on their way to Crimson Pointe.

"Now, I haven't done much with the house. The master bedroom has been stripped and your bed from the penthouse has been moved in. I also brought over your pool table and had that placed in a room on the main level. I figured Mrs. Morgan would like to do the major part of redecorating the house." He tells her.

"Thanks Ricardo, that's fine." Liz states. Jason watches her.

"Ricardo, I need my guys to dig into Liz's background. Maximius and I think she was adopted and we are trying to find out the truth." He tells her.

"Right away Mr. Morgan. Also, you have a meeting tomorrow with Mr. Corelli and Mr. O'Brien." He states. Jason nods.

"I have a few places that I've found that I think would make great art galleries. If you want to see those too Mr. Morgan." Ricardo states.

"Call me Jason, and let Elizabeth pick it out, just make sure security is either high or able to be upgraded." He tells him.

"No problem Jason. Elizabeth and I can scout them out tomorrow after she gets an idea of what she wants for the house." He tells them.

"I'm sure my wife will be making up a list tonight of what needs to be gotten for the house. How's the security?" He asks.

"Fully upgraded. I had that done already or you wouldn't be going there. Also had the windows replaced. I wasn't sure how old they were." Jason nods.

"Very good idea Ricardo. You are making my job super easy." Jason tells him.

"Well, there's a lot to be done in a short amount of time. If we all pitch in and get it done then it will get done faster." He states.

"Anyway, Maximus has given me about 3 months to help you get things rolling before I have to be back in Italy. My wife is loving it here." He states.

"Your wife? I didn't know you were married." Jason states.

"Yes, another woman, much like Liz is. Very smart, very polite, but keeps me in line. Elizabeth, she would love to help you out while we are in town if you want it." He states.

"That sounds wonderful. I have a feeling once we get back I won't have any female friends left." Liz states with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, Emily will be mad, but it will be because she wasn't informed, she will get over it. Just relax." Jason tells her. He leans down and kisses her cheek. She smiles at him.

"Don't forget Margarita and Maximus is coming to visit next month." Jason tells her.

"I know, I must get the house done in a month." Liz tells him.

"You will. Relax. Oh, speaking of the house, Ricardo, is the office sound proof?" He asks.

"Yep, it's soundproof with it's own entrance to it from the outside so they don't have to interrupt the lovely Mrs. Morgan here. Oh and if I may Mrs. Morgan, your husband said you are into art. There is one room upstairs that I think would make a great art studio for you. It's got a great view and plenty of light." He tells her.

"You'll have to show me which room." She tells him.

"It's on the 3rd floor. I'll point it out when we tour the house." He tells her. She nods.

Soon they are pulling up to a gate. Milo rolls down the window and speaks to a guard. He opens the gates and the limo rolls on. It pulls up to a mansion style house. Milo stops the car and gets out. He walks back and opens the door. Ricardo steps out followed by Jason and then Elizabeth steps out. She looks up at the house.

"Kinda dreary." She states.

"Want it redone on the outside? I'll call the contractors to come talk to ya about it." Jason tells her. She looks at him.

"We have money, you get what you want. If you want the house sided, if you want it torn down and a new one built, that's what's going to happen. You are the lady of the manor so to speak." He tells her with a smile.

"That's nice to hear. Why don't we go see what the master bedroom is like?" She asks.

"Actually, we can later. I think that Ricardo and I need to get going on a few things since we still have daylight. Why not call Emily and invite her to come over?" He asks.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"We need to face her sooner or later. I would rather get it done now. Then tomorrow we can go into Port Charles and talk to your Grams and Grandmother. Grandmother will love you." Jason tells her smiling.

"Lila already does love me. I was going once a week for tea with her." Liz tells him.

"Well, great then. So Ricardo, why don't we go over a few things, honey, call Emily, tell her to come out in about an hour." He tells her. She nods.

"Milo, why don't you go get some food and bring it back out in about an hour. After that, when Emily leaves, you and I can explore the house and start to christen it." He tells Elizabeth with a smile.

"The nice thing about this house, there's a lot of rooms to christen." She tells him with a smile.

"And I intend to get every single one of them." He tells her. Ricardo and Milo watch the little conversation between the two newlyweds. The door opens.

"Ahh, this must be the beautiful Mrs. Morgan." They hear. Liz and Jason look up.

"I'm Veronica. I'm Ricardo's wife. Come Elizabetta, you must see the house, it's gorgeous, of course you will want your touch in it." She states grabbing Liz's hand. Liz smiles.

"Well, boys get to work. I'll call Emily and then Veronica and I will look around." Liz tells them. Jason nods. The girls go on ahead. Jason hands Liz his cell and Liz calls Emily. After telling her that everything will be explained when she gets here. Liz hangs up.

"Come, this is the kitchen." Veronica states.

"Umm, I'm not much of a cook." Liz tells her.

"That's ok, as long as you keep the husband happy in bed, the kitchen doesn't matter." Veronica states with a smile.

"No complaints so far in that department." Liz tells her. Veronica laughs.

"Ok, we will hire a cook, no problem, need a maid too. The Lady of the Manor is not the maid." She states. Liz smiles. They head down a hallway and open the door.

"This will be Mr. Morgan's office. It's soundproof, that door leads outside. This door here is to his own private bathroom." She states. Liz nods. They leave with Liz making mental notes about what is needed. Veronica looks at her.

"Need some paper?" She asks.

"That would be helpful." Liz states with a grin. Veronica walks over to the desk and pulls out an empty notepad and a pen.

"Here you go Elizabetta." She states. Liz nods and writes down her mental notes. They continue on through the library, and the other rooms on the main floor. Liz taking notes the whole time.

"Ok time for the next level." Veronica states as they walk up the stairs. They get to the first bedroom and open the door. Liz grimaces. Veronica smiles.

"This whole room gets redone." Liz states.

"Most of them will. Whoever decorated this house, liked dark colors." She states. They continue with the bedrooms until they get to the master bedroom.

"This one I started on, I hope you don't mind." She tells Liz.

"I'm sure it will be beautiful." Liz states. Veronica opens the door and Liz gasps.

"This is gorgeous, how about you decorate the rest of the house." Liz states with a smile. Liz walks into the room with the dark furniture. Liz sees the bedspread is black with bright red sheets. She looks around and sees the Red walls and the hard wood flooring. She walks over to the windows and opens them.

"It's beautiful Veronica. I love this room. Nothing needs to be changed in here." She states. Jason walks in.

"One thing does." He states.

"What's that?" Liz asks.

"Our painting needs to come in here." He states.

"It won't match though Jason." She tells him.

"It's our painting, it goes on the wall across from our bed. Get over it." He tells her with a grin.

"We can pick it up tomorrow. It's at the studio." She tells him. He smiles.

"Come, you must see the 3rd floor. There's the perfect room for a weight room for Jason here, and the perfect room for your studio." Veronica states. Liz nods. They head out and up to the 3rd floor. Veronica gets up there.

"The room on the left would Jason's weight room. This room right here." She states going to the door on the right.

"Is perfect for your studio." She states opening it. Liz gasps at the light coming in. Jason knows that she's in love. He opens the door to the left to check out what Veronica thinks his weight room would be. He sees lots of room for his equipment and over in the corner is another door. He opens it and sees a small bathroom with a shower. He smiles. He heads out to check on the girls. He sees Liz lost writing down everything she would need.

"Jason, we need contractors." She tells him.

"Fine. I'll call tomorrow. For now, if you promise to let Milo go with you, you can keep your old studio." He states knowing that this will be the first room done so that she doesn't have any reason to be in that unsafe studio on the docks. She nods. Jason looks at them time.

"Well, Milo should be off picking up dinner. Come on, Em will be here soon." He tells her. He sees Liz's face.

"Hey, it'll be all right." He tells her. She nods. Veronica looks at them.

"I think Ricardo and I will go back to the hotel for the night. Have fun you two." She tells them. Jason nods as they head down to the main floor. Just as they get down there, there's a knock on the door. Ricardo opens it since he was the closest.

"Hi, I'm looking for Elizabeth Webber?" Emily states.

"Ahh, you must be Emily, come on in. Your brother and Elizabeth are here." He states. She walks in and sees Liz and Jason hand in hand.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Come into the living room and we will tell you." Jason states as Milo comes in with some pizza.

"If you will excuse me, I'll leave the pizza and leave for the night." He tells them. Liz nods and takes the pizza.

"Jason, why don't you take Em into the living room. I'll follow with some plates, the pizza and drinks." She tells him. Jason nods. Ricardo, Veronica and Milo say good night. Jason closes the door behind them and turns to his sister.

"Follow me." He states. She nods. They walk into the living room. Jason looks around as Liz comes in.

"I know, this room needs to be redone too. Got lots to get done in a month." She states.

"Don't have to be all done in a month." Jason states as they sit down. Jason opens the pizza box and everyone digs in. Liz hands Jason a beer. Emily and Liz are drinking water with their pizza.

"Sorry, we just got back, haven't had a chance to shop yet so it's water and beer." Liz tells her.

"That's fine. Now what is going on? All I got was a message on my phone stating that you had to get away. You had gone with Jason." Emily states.

"Well, you know how everyone was pressuring me into helping Lucky. I'm not that same girl anymore. I couldn't do it. And to have my own Grams tell me I owed him? I had to get away. Jason was willing to take me with him. He had to get away for awhile after Sonny and Carly slept together." Emily nods.

"Well, we left and spent a couple weeks in New York. It was fun but then we went to Italy. Emily, Italy is wonderful. Well Jason and I fell in love on the trip." Liz tells her.

"Actually, that's wrong, Em. I was in love with Liz before we left. Me asking her to go with me was selfish of me but I wanted her with me. Anyway, in Italy we decided to get married. We've been married about a month now." Jason tells her. Emily looks at them.

"You guys got married without me?" Emily asks hurt.

"Yes Em. Blame me for it. I didn't want it getting back to Carly, Audrey, or any of the others because they would try and stop it. I didn't want it stopped." He tells her.

"Ok, I'm not upset. I'm hurt that my brother and best friend got married and didn't think to invite me, but I'll get over it with time." She states. Liz wraps her arm around Emily.

"We didn't do it to hurt you. It's just Italy is a special place for Jason and I. We wanted to be married before we came home. Before we had to face everyone and hear how wrong it is to be together." Liz tells her.

"But Liz, you could have called me. I wouldn't have told a single person." Emily states.

"Em, honestly, calling you, was the farthest thing from my mind. He proposed on a Tuesday and we were married that Thursday." Liz tells her.

"Why that quick?" She asks.

"Well, we didn't want to take the chance of the wrong people finding out and getting there to stop the wedding to begin with. Second of all, why wait? I don't get along with most of my family, and when was the last time Liz had family besides her Grams who thinks I'm the worst person for her grand daughter?" Jason asks.

"What about me?" Emily asks.

"Em, I did think about calling you. Wednesday night as I was sitting in the villa alone I thought about calling you, but I didn't think I had the time to get you out there and I knew Sonny and Carly were coming out and we would see them on Friday." Jason states.

"Why was Sonny and Carly in Italy?" Emily asks.

"Maximus and Margarita Giambetti decided to have a little get together while I was there. It just so happened that my wife here charmed the pants off of the Giambetti's. The fell in love with Elizabetta." He states with a smile.

"Margarita is like the mother I've always wanted Em, and Maximus is like a father to me. Matter of fact it's because of them, Jason and I are here and not in Port Charles." Liz states.

"Yes, what about you guys living here?" She asks.

"Maximus wanted to expand, his two sons Milo and Max, aren't the type to be a boss. Maximus thinks I am." Jason states.

"What about Sonny?" She asks.

"I couldn't go back to working for him. Not after he slept with Carly, granted I didn't love her, it was never serious, but it's still the fact of the matter, he slept with the woman I was seeing and now they are married." Jason states.

"So you work for Mr. Giambetti now?" She asks.

"It's more like we merged the Giambetti family, me, and Sonny together. It makes us one strong unit. Milo, the guy that brought in the pizza is Mr. Giambetti's youngest. I'm working with him because he's the one that shows the more level head of the two brothers. We are going to open an art Gallery out here that Liz will run along with her painting. Sonny and I are talking about opening a coffee shop out here. There's even more in the works that I can't get into yet. Just know Em, that Elizabeth and I are happy, and we are going to need you beside us, especially Elizabeth. When her grams finds out, it's not going to be smooth." Jason explains. Emily nods.

"Em, I'm going to talk to Grams about Mom and Dad. I need to know if I was adopted or not." Liz tells her.

"Why would you think you were adopted Liz?" Emily asks.

"Well, let's start out with the fact that everyone is blond haired and blue eyed in my family. I have blue eyes but I have curly brown hair. Then there's the fact I never felt I fit in, and my parents basically abandoned me at 14. Didn't come when I needed them after my rape at 15. I need to know if it's because they are evil parents who hate their daughter, or what." Liz states.

"Ok. So how's this going to work Jason?" Emily asks.

"We are going into Port Charles tomorrow. I want to see Lila and I want to be there when Liz talks to Audrey. After that, her and Veronica are going to go shopping for stuff for the house, while me and my guys get together and start the ball rolling." Jason states.

"Veronica was the woman that was here when I got here?" Emily asks.

"Yep, you wanna come with tomorrow Em?" Liz asks.

"I'd love too." She states.

"Ok Milo and another guard are going with you. I want at least two people there to guard you since all three are going. Things are still tense right now with the fact that this transaction is going on." Jason states. Liz nods.

"Well, I guess, I'll leave you two alone." Emily states.

"You don't have to go yet Em. Wanna see some sketches from the trip?" Liz asks.

"The canvases aren't here yet, they are being shipped." Liz states. Emily nods. Liz looks at Jason.

"Be right back." She states. He nods. Liz runs out of the room and Emily looks at Jason.

"You really do love her don't you?" She asks.

"More, then I ever thought possible Em. I just want for you to be happy for us." He states.

"I am. Like I said I'm hurt I wasn't there but am happy for you two." Emily tells him. He hugs his sister.

"Thanks Em." He states.

"Hey, you're my big brother. I may get mad, at you, we may fight, but I will always love you, no matter what you do." She states. Jason smiles.

"Same goes for me Little Sis. What time would be good to meet with Grandmother tomorrow anyway?" He asks.

"Let me call Reginald and find out." Em states grabbing her cell phone. Liz comes down with 12 sketchbooks. Emily's eyes get big. Jason grins. She was a sketching maniac on our trip but when you see New York, and then you tour Tuscany, Florence, and other areas of Italy, then spend two weeks in London? It happens." He tells her. Liz sits next to Em as she talks on the phone. Liz flips through until she finds the one from New York. Soon Emily is off the phone. Jason sits back and Emily and Elizabeth sit and look at sketchbooks. Liz tells Emily about every picture.

"This is when we were on the top of the Empire State building." Liz starts. Jason smiles remembering every detail of the trip as Liz explains them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Jason and Liz wake up in their bedroom. Jason leans over and kisses her.

"Welcome home wife." He states with a smile. She gets a big grin on her face.

"So what time to we leave for Port Charles?" He asks.

"How about never? We stay tucked in right here?" She asks with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me but we really need to go see everyone. We are meeting with Lila at 1 and it's 8 now." He states.

"I guess we should start getting ready." She tells him. She goes to get out of bed and walks into the bathroom. She starts the shower.

"Are you coming or not?" She calls out. Jason jumps out of bed not needing to be asked twice. He heads into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Forty-Five minutes later Jason is downstairs getting the coffee going and making some hot chocolate for Liz when she walks down stairs. She walks up beside him and leans up to kiss him. He leans down and catches her lips.

"Mmm, morning." He states with a grin. She smiles.

"So where are we at for time?" She asks.

"Well, we are at quarter to nine. If we leave in about half an hour that gets us getting into PC at 10." He states. She nods. He hands her a mug of hot chocolate and pours himself a cup of coffee. He flips through the paper that Milo had brought in and sat down.

"Milo got some donuts on his way in if you want one." Jason states.

"Nope, had my breakfast already." She states with a grin. Jason laughs.

"That you did." He states. He leans over and smiles.

"Have I said Thank you for that?" He asks. She smiles at him.

"My pleasure. I just hoped it was good." She tells him.

"Oh, honey, it was THE BEST I've ever had." He tells her leaning in to kiss her again. He pulls back and takes a drink of coffee. She sips her hot chocolate.

"So anything good in the paper?" She asks.

"Umm, let's see. ELQ is having another fundraiser." Jason starts reading off some of the headlines. He gets to the society section. His eyes get huge.

"Oh shit." He states. Liz grabs the paper.

"Who the hell did this?" She asks.

Headline states. _Morgan/Webber wed._

"I am so fucked. Grams is going to kill me." She states as Jason starts to read the article.

_"Reports are that two of the founding families of Port Charles are now merged in holy matrimony. Jason Quartermain Morgan has reportedly married Elizabeth Webber, the granddaughter of Steven and Audrey Hardy of Port Charles. Our source states they were married in Italy while on vacation and will now make Crimson Pointe their home. Let this reporter be the first to congratulate the happy couple." Jason stops reading. Liz looks at him._

"Emily wouldn't have done that." Liz states.

"No, she wouldn't have. I'm thinking Carly. I'm thinking her and Sonny were the only other two that knew we got married." Jason states.

"Grams is gonna kill me." Liz tells him.

"Hey, do you regret this?" He asks.

"No, God no Jason, Grams is just going to be pissed off I didn't tell her ahead of time to begin with, and then add to the fact that she's finding out in the paper." She states. Jason nods.

"I know. I figured we would do an announcement but not until after we were able to tell our families. I have a feeling that our tea with Lila just got changed." He states just as his cell rings. Liz grabs it.

"It's Em." She tells him.

"Hey Em, yeah we read it." He pauses.

"I figured that. Hey Em, how about after we go try and smooth things over with Audrey, we head over to the mansion and try and talk to them there?" He asks. Liz grabs the phone.

"Em, tell them we'll be there in about 45 minutes. I'll have Grams meet us there and we can discuss this all together." Liz states. She hangs up.

"Let's go. I'll call Grams from the car." She states. He nods. They head out. Milo opens the limo door and they climb in. He pulls away from the house. Liz grabs his cell. She dials Audrey's number.

"Hi Grams." She states when Audrey answers.

"I know, listen, meet us at the Quatermains. We are on our way there now. We'll be there in about half an hour. I don't want to have to go through this too many times today." Liz tells her then hangs up while Audrey is ranting. Liz sighs and Jason pulls her into his lap. He lifts her chin until she's looking into his eyes.

"Hey, we'll be ok. Let's just get through this, let everyone rant and rave; then you, Emily, and Veronica can go shop for the house." Jason tells her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes. Then tonight, I'll run you a nice hot bubble bath, I may even get in with you, and show you why this is right for you and me." He tells her with a smile. She leans in and kisses him. He kisses her back.

"Soon the limo is pulling up to the Quatermain mansion. Jason and Liz get out. Jason takes Liz's hand and they head up. Before they can ring the bell the door opens.

"GET IN HERE!" Edward bellows. Jason and Liz nod and walk in. They walk into the living room where everyone is gathered including Audrey. Emily walks up and hugs them. Jason and Liz walk in and sit down on the couch next to Emily. Edward looks at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demands showing them the article in the paper.

"What's it look like?" Jason asks smartly. Liz smacks his arm.

"Mr. Quartermain, I know you are shocked, and when Jason and I left town we didn't plan to come back married. It just happened." She states.

"SO it is true. You married that degenerate grandson of mine. I thought you were smarter then that." Edward demands.

"That's enough Mr. Quartermain. I know that you don't like the fact that Jason and I are married. Most of you in this room probably don't like it but it was our decision not yours. The only thing I'm sorry about is that Lila and Emily couldn't be there when we said our vows." Liz states. Edward looks at her flabbergasted. Liz smiles.

"Yes, I just yelled at you in your own house." Liz states. Emily pipes up.

"Mom's house." Jason smiles. Emily laughs. Jason stands up and walks over to Lila.

"Grandmother, I'm sorry you weren't there." He tells her.

"It's ok dear. Does she make you happy?" Lila asks.

"More then I ever thought possible Grandmother." He states.

"Well then, that's the important thing. Bring her over here so I can officially meet my new granddaughter." Lila states. Liz stands and walks over to Jason.

"Mrs. Quatermain, it's a pleasure to see you again." She states.

"Call me either Lila or Grandmother. You are now part of the family, no more Mrs. Quatermain stuff." She tells her. Liz kneels at her side.

"We are really sorry that you couldn't make it." She tells her.

"Don't worry about it dear. Just make sure I know before the great grandkids are born that you guys are having a baby." She tells them. Liz laughs.

"That I can do." She leans in and hugs Lila.

"You are perfect for Jason. I wish you a long happy life." She tells them. Jason kisses Lila on the cheek.

"Again Grandmother, I'm sorry." He tells her.

"Don't sweat it my dear. Just cherish this gift you have in your wife and that's all I could ask for." Lila states.

"I will Grandmother, I know how much of a treasure she is." Jason states wrapping his arm around Liz. Emily watches them with tears in her eyes.

"You guys are so cute." She states with a grin. Jason looks at her.

"Ok anyone else want to bitch us out?" He asks.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, how dare you marry this thug?" Audrey demands.

"Grams, first off it's Elizabeth Imogene Morgan now, get it right. Second of all, I dared marry him because I love him, and he's not a thug. He's my husband. The man I promised to spend the rest of my life with, the man that's going to be my children's father when I have them. If you don't like it, that's your problem. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway." Liz states.

"What's that?" Audrey asks.

"Am I adopted? While in Italy I met this great couple, Maximus and Margarita Giambetti, Maximus asked me about me being adopted. It got me thinking about how Jeff and Carolyn have treated me, and it makes me wonder if I'm adopted." She states.

"If you are, I have no clue about it." Audrey states. Liz nods.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I've got research going. Ricardo will probably have it ready tonight." Jason tells her.

"If you want, I can call Jeff and Carolyn for you." Monica states. Liz looks at her.

"I may not like the profession my son has chose, but he is my son in everyway but biology. I will love him forever no matter what happens in his life. You are like another daughter to me, and now Jason has made it official. My son could not have chosen a better bride. So yes, I will call and talk to Jeff. Do you have a number to reach him at?" She asks.

"I have a number but I'm not sure it still works." Liz tells her digging through her purse. She pulls out her address book and walks over to Monica. Monica copies it down.

"I will go into the foyer and see if I can get Jeff. Be back soon. You all behave, let the kids enjoy their married life." She tells them. Liz and Jason sit back down on the couch next to Emily. Just then Jason's cell rings.

"Morgan." He states into it.

"She's right here Ricardo." He states handing it over.

"Hello?" Liz states into the phone.

"Veronica, how nice to hear from you. We are at the Quatermain mansion right now. I'll call you when we get ready to leave. We can meet at Kelly's my sister in law and best friend Emily is coming with us." She states.

"Got it. I'll call you when we leave." She hangs up and hands the phone back to Jason.

"Ok, remind me to get you your own cell phone." He states with a smile.

"Yeah you said you would do that in New York, then we went on to Italy, and London, then came home and I still don't have it." She tells him with a smile.

"I will have one for you TONIGHT." He tells her with a grin.

"Matter of fact." He calls Ricardo and tells him to have one hooked up in Liz's name and bring it with him. To make it the latest and greatest phone." Liz smiles. He hangs up.

"Ricardo will have it when you see him. Now that that's taken care of." Just then Monica comes in.

"I couldn't get a hold of Jeff. He's in the field. They said they would have him call me back. I'll try again later if he doesn't call." Monica states.

"That's fine. We should get going. We are meeting Jason's associate's wife and going shopping for the new house. Do you want to come Monica?" Liz asks.

"I would love to. I'm off work today. Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yep, Milo can bring you home later. That way you can see our new house and hear what I want to have done to it." Monica nods.

"Let me go get my purse then." She states.

"That's fine, we'll meet you at the door." She tells Monica. Monica nods. Liz and Jason stand and walk over to Lila.

"Bye Lila, I'll stop and see you soon." Liz states.

"You do that dear." She tells her. Jason leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

"By Grandmother, I'll try and make arrangements to come have tea with you one day soon." He tells her.

"That's good dear. Have fun. Oh and Elizabeth, one day I will want to come see this house too." She states.

"Of course, before that though we have to get some work done. I'm afraid there's a lot of steps and no elevator or ramps." Liz tells her.

"Oh dear, you don't have to change anything just for me." She states.

"No, it's fine. I wanted something put in anyway." Liz states. Jason nods.

"I know right where to put the elevator, it's going to take out a linen closet though." He states.

"Are you talking where that broom closet is off the living room?" Liz asks. Jason nods.

"Yeah, it's a linen closet on the second floor. I don't want to run it to the 3rd floor though. It would come out in your studio." Jason tells her.

"Let's look and see where in the studio, maybe I can work around it." Liz tells him.

"Don't think so. I don't think Grandmother really cares about your studio or what will be my weight room though." He states. Liz looks at Lila.

"No dear, just so I can see your beautiful artwork that's fine with me." She states.

"That's no problem Lila." She tells her. Lila nods. Jason looks at Em.

"Well, let's go. I'll drop you girls off with Veronica and then I will go to my meeting. I'll meet you back at the house later." He tells her as they head out of the living room into the foyer where Monica is standing. Liz nods. They head out and get into the limo. Liz smiles.

"Jason, as much as I love the limo, we can't always take this thing around." Liz states.

"I know. One day this week I'll head up to New York and get the bike. I'll also bring my car over from where it's been at." He states. Liz nods. Monica watches them along with Emily smiling at how happy Jason is. They pull up to Kelley's. Milo opens the door and helps Monica and Emily out. Jason gets out and then Liz does. They walk into Kelley's and head to the table where Ricardo and Veronica are at. Jason introduces everyone and they sit down. They place their orders. Ricardo looks at Liz.

"Elizabetta, here is your new phone. The numbers for me, Veronica, Milo and Jason are already put in." He tells her. She nods.

"Thanks Ricardo. Now I don't have to keep borrowing Jason's." She states as she sets it into her purse. Jason hands Ricardo his phone so he can program Liz's number into it. Ricardo does as their food gets brought out.

"So when are you coming back to work Liz?" The waitress asks.

"I'm not. I put my two week notice in before I left town. I'm living in Crimson Pointe now with my husband." Liz states looking at the waitress.

"Really?" She asks. Liz nods.

"Why did you and Lucky move out there?" She asks.

"I'm not married to Lucky. Jason and I got married. Jason and I are living out there. We are getting ready to open an art gallery and I'm going to work on my art." Liz tells Penny.

"Can I just say good? You deserve so much more then that dipshit." She states with a smile. Liz laughs.

"Thanks Penny. I'll miss you and Tammy, but I won't miss the sore feet, the food being thrown in my face, the screaming kids and everything else I hated about this job." Liz states with a smile.

"I bet. I wish some rich man would come sweep me off my feet and get me out of this hell hole. I love Bobbie. Don't get me wrong, but with Carly running this place, I can't stand working here. It's gone so far down since Carly took over running it." She states.

"Why is Carly running the diner?" Liz asks shocked.

"Something about wanting to be independent. Her name is on it, but she's never here to run it. Tammy and I do all the paperwork and the banking. I do the ordering and Tammy is here to get the orders." Penny states.

"That suck. I'm sorry. Hey do you like art?" She asks.

"Yeah, why?" She asks.

"Wanna move out to Crimson Pointe? Once the gallery gets up and running, we'll need some people to help out." Liz tells her.

"I would so love it." She states with a smile. Liz grins.

"Is Tammy here too?" She asks.

"She's upstairs want me to go get her?" Penny asks. Liz nods.

"I'll be right back. Liz nods. Soon Tammy is down stairs.

"Lizzie, welcome back." She calls with a smile.

"Thanks Tammy. I wish I was still in Italy." Liz states with a smile. Jason grins too remembering their time in Italy.

"Well, I'm glad you are home." She states.

"Yeah, listen, you remember Jason Morgan, you know Emily and Monica Quatermain." Tammy nods.

"This is Ricardo and Veronica Adolphie. They are associates of Jason's." Liz states.

"Nice to meet you too." She states shaking their hands. Liz smiles.

"So when are you going to tell me the big news Mrs. Morgan?" Tammy asks grinning.

"Well, we planned on letting everyone know today but someone beat us to it. Jason and I were married in Italy. We live in Crimson Pointe now. Like I told Penny, we are getting ready to open up an art Gallery, it's gonna take a few moths so I can't do it right now, but I was looking at hiring you and Penny to come help me." She states.

"Oh I would love it, but I don't know much about art." She states.

"Hey we are going to be dealing with undiscovered artists. It's easier to talk about their work. I'll work with you." Liz states with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Tammy asks.

"Yep. I heard that the new Mrs. Corinthos is running this place." Liz states throwing her fork back on the table.

"Yeah, food sucks now don't it?" She asks.

"Yeah, what happened to this place? It was great when I left about 3 months ago." Liz demands.

"Yeah, it was soon after you left that Bobbie said that Carly was going to take over the day to day of running this place. I called Bobbie last night and told her that if she didn't do something. I was quitting." Tammy states. Jason stands and pulls up a chair. He offers it to Tammy. She sits down next to Liz.

"What time do you work today?" Liz asks.

"I'm supposed to close but Carly thinks we only need 2 waitresses. Said any more then that is an expense we don't need so Penny and I work it all." She states. Liz looks at her.

"WHAT!" You need at least 2 waitresses per shift. I'm calling Bobbie." Liz states. She calls Bobbie. Carly and Bobbie walk in. Bobbie hugs her.

"Welcome home Mrs. Morgan." She states with a smile.

"Yes, welcome home to me. The diner I've spent the better part of my life here working at is going down the tubes. You have 2 waitresses to work the diner." Bobbie looks at her.

"According to Tammy, Carly said there didn't need to be any more then 2 waitresses to run from open to close." Liz tells her.

"So what else is going on?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. It's time that something gets straightened out. Ruby loved this place Bobbie and she would HATE what Carly has done to it." Liz states. Everyone watches Liz get upset. Carly looks at her.

"If you think you can run this money pit better then me go ahead." Carly demands.

"Honey, I was running this before you and then it wasn't a money pit. If you want me to Bobbie, I'll get it straightened back around for you." She states.

"I can't ask you to do that. It's my responsibility." Bobbie states.

"But you are a nurse, you can't burden yourself with this. Let me get it straightened out, get a manager in here to run it day to day. I'll come in once a week and check out how it's doing." Liz states.

"Would you do that?" Bobbie asks.

"Yep." She looks at Tammy.

"Well Tammy, what do you want, the new art gallery Jason and I are opening or managing this place under me not Carly?" Liz asks.

"I'll stick with this. I know this place." Tammy states.

"Ok, first things first, I want 2 more waitresses hired at least, we'll start with 2. I'll put in a shift or two a week if need be. I want the books gone over, Jason can your accountant do that?" She asks. He nods.

"Second of all, whoever is cooking is fired. I want the food back to how it was. This is crap." Liz states. Tammy nods.

"Let's hire 2 more full time, and 2 part time waitresses. I'll head back into the kitchen for now to get that back in order?" Tammy asks. Liz nods.

"Sounds good. Listen, I'll be in tomorrow. Today I have to go order furniture for my new house and look at a couple buildings for the art gallery. Can you handle things for me today Tammy?" Liz asks.

"Yep, I'll start with putting a help wanted sign in the window and go from there. I'll head back to the office and grab the books Jason.

"I'll have Bernie, my accountant come in and look them over right here." He states. Tammy nods.

"Ok, tomorrow, we will start interviewing. I'll be in all day to help with the hiring and I'll waitress too. Penny, I need you to pitch in a little and help me." Liz states.

"I would LOVE to help you bring this place back up. Jason looks at Bobbie.

"Is that spot under Kelley's still open?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?" She asks.

"How much to rent it?" He asks.

"I don't know. Why?" Liz grins.

"Art Gallery in P.C?" She asks him.

"Well, most of my business is in town, why not? We can still live in Crimson Pointe. It's not that long a drive into town." He states. Liz nods.

"I like the idea, then I can be here to oversee both places." Liz states with a smile. Jason nods.

"Bobbie, when Bernie comes in tomorrow, have a price for him. We will rent by the year." He states. She nods.

"Ok, Ricardo and I have to leave. Milo, you Chris, and Zack are on the girls today." Jason states. Milo nods. Jason stands and leans down. He kisses Liz.

"I'll see you at home later." He states. Liz nods.

"I'll drive the car home tonight. Milo will bring you home in the limo." He states. Liz nods. Jason and Ricardo leave.

"Ok, so this is how it's going to be, Carly, you are no longer needed here. Lizzie will fix just like Lizzie fixed Jason after you tried to break him. So go play dutiful wife to Sonny, stay away from me and don't fuck anything else up that I have to fix would you?" Liz asks. Carly fumes and walks away mumbling about a cold-hearted bitch. Liz looks at Bobbie.

"What time to you have to be to work today?" She asks.

"I'm off." She tells her.

"Ok, can you stick around here? I'll be in tomorrow morning to start working on this diner. This is fucking ridiculous." Bobbie looks at Liz.

"Sorry, it slipped out but that daughter of yours isn't fit to shine my shoes let alone run a diner. This thing would have been closed in a year the way she was going." Liz tells her. Bobbie nods her head knowing Liz is right.

"Come on girls. I'm in the mood to shop and my hubby gave me his unlimited credit card. Let's go spend some money. I have a mansion to buy furniture for." Liz states with a smile. Emily laughs knowing Liz is joking. They leave and Bobbie watches. They get into the limo and a black Tahoe follows. Liz asks Milo.

"It's the other guards. I'm watching." He states. Liz nods. The divider goes up.

"Ok, here's my list." Liz states.

"The contractors were starting today. Max was at the house overseeing that while we were busy today. Today it's get the stuff for Jason's weight room, the studio, and one of the guest rooms." Liz states. Emily nods as she looks over the list.

"Oh, and some stuff Jason asked me to get for his office and he asked about turning one of the 5 bedrooms upstairs into an office for me so we have to get my office stuff. Jason told me to just order it all today and if anything store it in the garage for now, the guys can set it up as we get a room done but I don't want to do that." Liz tells them.

"Well I agree with you Liz. Why don't we just start with the rooms that are ready and when a room gets done, do another shopping trip?" Monica asks.

"Well that's what I figured." Liz stated with a smile.

"So, since Veronica did such a great job on the master bedroom and Jason is stopping at the studio tonight to pick up the last piece for it, that room is done." Liz states. The girls nod as they pull up to Wyndams. They get out and head in. They walk right to the furniture department and get to work. Soon they have ordered Jason's weight room equipment, the shelves and stuff for the studio, the bedroom set for the one guest room and new living room furniture. They have also ordered what Jason needed for his office and her desk and cabinets for her office. Soon they are back in the limo heading out to Crimson Pointe. They pull up and climb out. Liz opens the door and walks in. The girls follow. Monica notices the entryway.

"This looks good." She states.

"Yep, this and the living room was staying the same. I ordered a boot rack for here and bench to go along that wall. Other then that we have the coat closet here. She states opening it up. Liz gives Emily and Monica a tour of the rest of the house.

They reach the master bedroom and open the door. They see Jason hanging up a painting in there.

"Hey honey, did you stop at the grocery store too?" She asks.

"Max is taking care of that." He states as he hangs the picture.

"Is it straight?" He asks. Liz goes and gets on the bed.

"Yep. Nice job dear." She tells him. He smiles.

"So how was shopping?" He asks.

"Good. We got the stuff for the studio, the weight room, the offices, the living room, and the guest room. Monica said she would talk to cook about helping pick out the kitchen stuff since I'm useless there." She tells him. He grins.

"We need a nice sturdy table in there." He tells her with a grin. Liz turns red and Jason turns and sees his mom and sister standing in the doorway. They laugh at him turning beat red.

"Ok, so what are we doing for dinner tonight?" Liz asks.

"Max is picking up some dinner on his way back with the groceries. I asked the guys about that elevator and they said where I thought wouldn't be a problem." He tells her.

"Good, I want Lila to feel comfortable being here." She tells him. He nods. He grabs her hand, pulls her off the bed and they head down the stairs. Emily and Monica follow.

"I must say, I believe this is bigger then the mansion." Monica states.

"It was the house that was here. We are working with it. It's a bit big for me but hey, it works. Liz states with a smile.

"Oh Monica, do you think Lila would like to come help me with the flowers next spring?" She asks.

"Oh I'm sure she would. She can get you a rose garden going just like the one she has. She would love to help you." Monica states.

"Good. It's late in the year this year but next spring, I'll bring her out one day to come help with it." Liz states. Jason grins.

"Her rose garden would look good right off the living room." Jason states. Liz smiles.

"That's what I was thinking too." Liz tells him as the door opens. Max calls out it's him. Liz gets up and heads into the kitchen with him. Soon she's out.

"Sorry don't have a dinning room table yet, we'll have to eat in here." She states setting the pizza and plates down.

"That's fine." Monica states. Max comes in with some beer and water. He sets them down.

"Anything else Jason?" He asks.

"Yeah, can you be here tomorrow? Furniture will be delivered then and I have to go into Port Charles." Liz states.

"Sure thing Liz. Just tell me what goes where." He states. Liz nods.

"I'll leave a note for ya." She tells him. He nods and turns to leave. Soon Emily and Monica decide it's time they leave too and head out. Milo drives them back into the city while Liz and Jason sit back and relax.

"So do you know what you just got into today?" Jason asks her.

"Yes. I'm running Kelley's and an art gallery. It's gonna be busy but once things get squared away with the diner, Tammy and Penny can do the day to day running of it. They know what to do." Liz states. Jason nods.

"The gallery, I will start on in a couple weeks." She tells him.

"Ok. Now lets go to bed." He tells her standing. He bends down and picks Liz up in his arms. He heads towards the stairs with Liz smiling. He carries her up and into their bedroom. He lays her down and proceeds to welcome her home properly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The next morning Liz is up getting ready when Jason comes in.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yep. Let's roll." She states making sure her hair was pulled back. They head out

Twenty minutes later Jason is dropping her off at Kelley's.

"Milo will be here in about 10 minutes. Don't let anything happen while he's not around." Jason tells her.

"Jason, it's fine. I'll be fine. I have a meeting with Bobbie, Penny and Tammy. We are opening late today." Liz states getting out. Jason walks her to the door as Penny opens it up for her to enter. He kisses her.

"I'll be back later. I'll start with a second construction team downstairs after my meeting this morning." He tells her.

"Ok." She states as Milo comes running up. They let him into the diner. He takes his post. Liz sits down as the other 3 girls join her.

"Ok, we are interviewing today, and I'll be here to work the rushes. Bobbie, what time do you have to be to work?" Liz asks.

"4. I have a later shift today." She states.

"Ok, I'll interview through lunch rush, Bobbie can you help with that?" She asks.

"No problem." She states.

"Ok, dinner rush I'll help out, we will close tonight at 9. Hopefully we will get some waitresses and start being able to train them this week before the weekend hits." Liz states.

"Now, Bernie will be here in like 20 minutes to go over the books. I'll set him up in the office. After that, I want to go through what we have in inventory, and girls, today while it's slow, we are cleaning, scrubbing top to bottom. I don't know when the health inspectors were here last but I want to be up to date on that. I'll start in the freezer, that way I can clean that as I organize it. Tammy, you start in the kitchen. Penny, you are out here." She states. They all nod.

"Bobbie, you get the counter." Liz tells her.

"Got it." Bobbie states.

"Ok, we open in 10 minutes. Let's get ready." She states. They all rush off to start getting set up to open. Liz flips the closed sign to open and unlocks the doors. Bernie walks in.

"Mrs. Morgan, Mr. Morgan requested me coming here?" he asks.

"Yes, I want you to go over the books. Follow me." She states leading him to the backroom and to the office. They enter and he sits down. Tammy comes in and hands him the books.

"This shouldn't take long." He states.

"No, just the last 3 month, before that they were kept up to date. I made sure of that." She tells him.

"No problem Mrs. Morgan." He states.

"Ok if you need anything, ask one of these 3 or me, I'll be in the freezer organizing and cleaning." Liz states. Bernie nods his head. Liz grabs her jacket she brought and puts it on.

"Tammy, handle the main, let me know when our first interview comes in. I'll be in the freezer." Liz tells Tammy.

"No problem Liz. I'm going to get the chili going for lunch." She states. Liz nods and heads to the walk in freezer. She looks around and shakes her head. She starts pulling boxes off shelves and throwing them on the floor. Soon the shelves are empty. She starts to organize them and put them back on the shelves. She walks out of the freezer and hauls in a garbage can. She starts dumping anything that's been premade and stacking the pans on an empty cart she found. Soon the freezer is organized. She heads out with the cart. She walks over to the dishwasher and sprays the dishes down and throws them in the dishwasher. She makes up a bucket of mop water and heads into the freezer to quickly mop the floor. She wheels out the mop bucket, washes her hands and opens the dishwasher to pull out the pans that she washed. She stacks them onto the shelf.

"Ok Tammy, the freezer is done. It should be easier to find things now. Be careful going in there, I mopped the floor." She states. Tammy nods. Just then Penny comes back.

"Liz, the first applicant is here."

"Thanks Penny, be right out. Offer them a beverage." She states. Penny nods. Liz looks at Tammy.

"You ready or not?" She asks.

"Yep, lets go." Tammy states wiping her hands off on a towel. They walk out and grab a glass of pop and walk over to sit down.

Ten minutes later Liz is shaking the hand of their new busboy. Carly comes in.

"Momma." She calls. Liz rolls her eyes and Tammy laughs.

"Come on Tammy, let's head back into the kitchen and get some more work done in there." Liz states. Tammy nods.

"Penny, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us." Liz states.

"No problem Liz. Hey Liz, whatever you and Tammy did, I'm not getting complaints today." She states.

"That's because I'm cooking." Tammy states with a smile. Liz and Tammy head back into the kitchen. Liz starts taking some of the dirty dishes that were in the tub back there and running them through the dishwasher while Tammy was dealing with an order. Soon the dishes are caught up, the food is out to the customers and Liz looks at Tammy.

"On my way to the walk in cooler now. Call me if you need me." She states. Tammy nods as Penny brings back another order. Tammy starts cooking it.

About an hour later Liz walks out and drags a garbage can with her.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go get Milo to help me go dump this thing. I dumped anything that was prepped for dinner, so I need you to start on that stuff." She tells Tammy.

"Already working on it. I figured you were doing that. I have the chili made for tomorrow, that's ready to go in the fridge right here, plus here is the sauce for tonight's special, and here's the chicken cut and grilled for tomorrow." Tammy tells her.

"Good job Tammy." She states. Liz walks out and heads to get Milo. He comes back and takes the garbage out for Liz. He brings it back and Liz is ready with a new bag to put into the can.

"Thanks Milo, I know it's not in your job description but it was heavy." She states.

"No problem. I would rather run it out then you do it anyway." He states. Just then Bernie steps out of the office.

"Mrs. Morgan, I'm finished with the books. Everything looks straight except for it's been loosing money." He states. Liz nods.

"I figured that. Bobbie was letting Carly run it." She states.

"Bad idea, it would have been closed in 6 months tops." He tells her. Liz nods.

"I figured that. Bernie, once a week can you stop in and do the books for me? I'm going to have you do those and the gallery books too." She tells him.

"No problem. Once a week I'll stop in and do both sets of books once the gallery gets opened up. Until then I usually stop once in a while for lunch here, I can come early and do the books." He states.

"Well, if you do that, the day you do the books I'll buy you lunch." Liz tells him.

"That's fine Mrs. Morgan." He states. Liz nods. She shake's Bernie's hand and leaves. Liz looks at Tammy.

"I'm going into the office." She tells her.

"That's fine." Tammy states. Liz walks in and sits down. She sits back a minute and takes a deep breath. She boots up the computer and brings up word. She makes up a sign stating Under new management and prints it out. She then grabs her cell to call Jason.

"Hey Jase, I need someone to come make up some computer programs for me. I want an inventory and such." She states.

"No problem, I'll send Stan over to work on it." He tells her. She says ok, tells him she loves him and hangs up. She sits back and closes her eyes a minute.

"Liz, a Stan Johnson is here to see you?" Penny states.

"Send him in." She tells her. Stan comes in.

"What would you like?" He asks.

"I want some inventory database set up. That way it's easier to do the ordering and such. I want the employee records database set up and all of that."

"Ahh ok a business pack. No problem. Get me the inventory and I will include that when I set it up. It will be easy to use, just input the numbers and go." He tells her.

"Thanks Stan." She tells him grabbing a pad of paper.

"Tammy, I'm heading in to do a starter inventory. Check on Stan in a few see if he needs anything." She tells him.

"No problemo Boss." She states with a smile. Liz smiles and walks into the cooler to start inventory.

Half an hour later Liz comes out and stretches her muscles. Tammy looks at her.

"Bobbie, is getting a bite to eat, then she has to go." Liz nods.

"Well, let me drop this off in the office with Stan. I'll go help Penny cover the front." Liz states.

"Got it." Tammy tells her. Liz heads in to drop the inventory off with Stan.

"Here's the cooler. I gotta go cover the front with Penny so I don't have the freezer done yet." She tells him.

"No problem. I'll get this one done today and teach you how to input the info and you can do the freezer when you get time." He tells her. Liz nods. She heads upfront.

"Ok, Penny, go take a break. When you come back, I'll grab a quick bite to eat. Then Tammy can get a quick bite before Dinner rush starts." Liz states. Penny nods. She heads into the kitchen to grab a sandwich real quick. Liz wiped down the counter and looks out at the diner. She smiles seeing it's already in better shape then it was when she came in. She runs back into the office and grabs the sign off the printer. She hangs it in the window hoping to draw back in some of the customers they had lost over the last 3 months. Just then the door opens and Jason walks in. He walks up and sits down at the counter. Liz sets a coffee mug in front of him and pours him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He states. Liz nods.

"So how's it going?" He asks.

"We are almost back in shape. I've hired a busboy to start tomorrow. I still need a couple cooks and a couple waitresses but it's a start. I can't expect to get it all back together in one day when Carly had 3 months to destroy it. Bernie went over the books. This place was loosing a grand a day for the last 3 months. It would have only survived about another 6 months. Hopefully word spreads quickly and we can get it back up and making money. I dumped everything that was premade in the coolers and freezer. Had Milo take the garbage can out and dump it for me." Liz tells him. Penny comes back out with a couple sandwiches.

"Sit down and eat with the hubby. We still have about an hour and a half before dinner rush starts." She tells Liz. Liz nods and gets herself a pop. Jason grabs his coffee mug and a plate. Liz grabs the other plate and they head to a table in the corner. They sit down.

"So how was your meeting?" She asks.

"Horrible. Had to go meet with Sonny, and Carly was there telling me how much of a bitch my wife is for getting her kicked out of the diner. I almost told her off but bit my tongue. Being Sonny's wife she gets respect whether she earns it or not." Jason states.

"What about your wife, does she get respect too?" Liz asks with a smile.

"Yes, but because you earn it. The only one that doesn't respect you is Carly and that's because she's a jealous shrew that I wanted you and not her." Jason states. Liz laughs as she reaches down and picks up her sandwich. She takes a bite. Jason takes a bite of his. Tammy comes out and sits down at the bar with a bowl of chili since no one is in the diner at that moment. Liz looks at Jason.

"How's things going downstairs?" She asks.

"Well, we have cleaned and torn the carpet out. I need colors from you next and stuff." He states.

"Ok, after I get done here we can head down and I'll try and quickly sketch out what I want." She tells him.

"Got it." Jason states. Liz eats another bite off her sandwich. The bell signals and Penny comes out. In walks Carly. She comes over to Liz's table.

"What the hell, sitting down on the job? Momma would be disappointed." She states. Liz laughs.

"Carly, today I've cleaned and organized the freezer, the walk in cooler, did the dishes, had Benny go over the books, Stan is setting up the programs I need on the computer, and we are set of the dinner rush tonight. I'm sorry if me taking a meal break is bad in your book." Liz states. She finishes her sandwich.

"Come on, lets go look at the downstairs." Liz tells Jason. He nods. Penny comes over.

"Liz, take your drink with you. Jason you can take your sandwich too." Penny tells him. Jason nods and grabs it off his plate. He finishes off his coffee real quick.

"Just set that cup back there, I'll use it more when I get back. I want to get this done so we can get the crew working again tomorrow on the gallery." He tells Penny.

"Got it. Tammy and I will hold down the fort." Penny states. Liz nods.

"Penny, Tammy, thanks for the long hours today." Liz tells them.

"No problem Liz. For you, anytime because you are doing the same thing." Penny states. Tammy smiles at Liz. Jason wraps his arm around Liz.

"Come on dear, let's go look at our Gallery." He states. Liz grins.

"What do you think? Name it The Wind?" She asks with a smile.

"I was thinking Road To Nowhere, or how about The Overlook?" He asks. Liz laughs.

"The Road To Nowhere is cute, the Overlook? Don't think so dear." She tells him. He grins.

"Fine that one is out." He states. Liz smiles.

"We could always call it The Morgan Gallery." Liz states with a smile getting a dig in at Carly on her way by.

"Hey BITCH, it looks dead in here. Thought you were going to make it better." Liz grins.

Carly, Lunch rush brought in what you were doing in a day. I still have dinner rush to go. Now excuse me." Liz states. Jason leads her to the hallway and down the back stairs to the gallery site. He opens the door and closes it behind them. He thrusts her up against the wall and kisses her. She moans into his mouth. He pulls back.

"Sorry, had to do that." He states.

"Not a problem. I have zero problems if you want to lay one of your super hot kisses on me." She states with a smile.

"I figured that. So come look." He states. Liz nods as he flips on the lights. She gasps at the space.

"I got it. Hand me some paper." She states with a smile. He finds her some paper and she starts to draw. He watches the floor plans roll onto the paper. Soon she hands them to him.

"Come, I'll manually show you." She states. She walks over and starts pointing out what goes where. Jason is taking mental notes about it.

"Is there anyway I can get hard wood floors in here? I also need spotlights over where the paintings are going to go." She tells him. He nods.

"When we get ready to insert those, I'll come get you." He states. Liz nods. She looks at her watch.

"Ok, I gotta go help the diner out. Dinner rush is starting soon." She states.

"I'll be up in a minute. I'll run the dishwasher for ya." He states. Liz nods.

"I'll get it drained and refilled for ya." She tells her rushing up the stairs. Jason turns and starts to see his wife's vision here and smiles. He knows when she gets done it will look awesome. He heads upstairs and walks into the kitchen. He slips his jacket off and sets it into the office. He walks back to the dish area and sees the dishes there. He starts to spray them down and ready to go into the dishwasher. Soon he has a nice rhythm going and keeping the dishes caught up, as one of the two front house girls brings back a bucket he's sending them through and putting them away. Soon it starts to slow down. Liz and Penny come back with the final 2 tubs. Jason takes them and sets them down.

"Why don't we close early tonight girls? I'll finish this up, you guys start the dinning area, and Tammy, you start the cook area. We've all been busy today and I think it's time to stop." Liz looks at her watch.

"How about we start cleaning and close around 9:30 tonight?" She asks. Jason nods. Liz and Penny head out to start getting the front organized. Jason starts running the last two tubs of dishes through the dishwasher. Soon that's done. He's draining the dishwasher and Liz comes back to spray it down for the night. Soon they are closing up. Liz calls Bobbie.

"Hey, we closed at 9:30 tonight, Penny, Tammy, and myself can't do anymore." Liz tells her. Bobbie agrees. Liz gets into the car and sits back. She closes her eyes. Jason hops in and they drive of. He watches his tired wife.

"We need to get you help. You are too tired to make love to me tonight. I don't like that." He states. Liz smiles.

"Let me rest on the drive home and I may have enough energy for that when we get home." She states with a smile. Jason watches her close her eyes. Soon her breathing evens out and she's asleep. He continues the drive home. Soon he's pulling up to the house. He shuts the car off and gets out. He unlocks the house door and opens the door then goes back to get Liz. He carries her in, kicks the door shut and takes her upstairs. He strips her down and slides one of his t-shirts over her naked body. He then tucks her in. He stands and heads into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Soon he's out and tucked in next to her and she hasn't moved. He sighs. He pulls her closer to him and smells the vanilla. He breaths deep and falls asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning he wakes up to a nice warm feeling surrounding his hard cock. He moans and thrusts his hips up. Liz smiles knowing he's waking up. He opens his blue eyes and sees his wife sucking his cock like a lollipop. He moans. She sucks him harder.

"SHIT! You need to stop. He tells her reaching down to haul her up over his body. He sinks his hot cock into her moist core and she screams at the feeling of him in her. He smiles as he thrusts up. She moans with his thrust. Soon he has them rolled over so that he's on top. Her legs are thrown over his shoulders and he's pounding into her willing pussy. He feels her orgasm approaching.

"That's it, come for me." He whispers into her ear. She screams her release. He soon follows her over shooting his load into her willing womb. He smiles as he pulls out.

"Your pussy loves my come." He tells her with a smile.

"More then you know. My pussy loves being filled by you." She states with a smile. He moans at the dirty talk coming out of her mouth.

"Elizabeth, you better stop that before I pound my hard dick into said pussy again, and fill it up." He tells her. Liz smiles.

"Who says I don't want that?" She asks with a smirk. He smiles and sinks his cock back into her hot, moist, sheath. She moans at the feeling of her in him. He starts to slowly rock in and out of her.

"When will we know if we have made a baby yet?" Jason asks with a smile.

"About another week or two." Liz tells him as she thrusts up. He grins.

"Good." He state as he starts to pick up his pace. Soon they are both screaming their releases. He pulls out of her and flops back down beside her. Liz rolls over onto her side and curls up into his arms. He pulls her closer to him.

"Jason, how will we handle a baby if we are pregnant?" She asks.

"Easy. You become a momma and I become a daddy. We hire a nanny to help during the day. We are good Liz. We have the money, the house, everything. Don't worry about it." He states. Liz smiles.

"Do you want me to be pregnant?" Liz asks.

"Yes. But if it doesn't happen yet, that's ok by me. We have plenty of time to be Momma and Daddy." He tells her smiling. Liz grins.

"I guess we should start our day. I don't have much to do today I can play boss most of it. I have the organizing and cleaning down now. All I got left is hiring people and hopefully, I get more then one applicant today." Liz states with a sigh.

"I hope so too. You were so tired last night that you didn't move a muscle when we got home. I carried you in, and put you in my t-shirt for bed. I hate that you worked that hard yesterday." Jason tells her.

"Blame Carly. I was cleaning up her mess." Liz states throwing the covers off of her body and rolling to her side of the bed.

"I know. She's a monster but we are going to have to bite our tongues because she is married to Sonny." Jason states.

"Great. Remind me of that if I ever have to see her again. I can't stand her and the way she tried to play you so that her child would have a father." Liz tells him.

"Well, to be fair, I did know he wasn't mine and could be AJ's." Jason tells Liz.

"Yes, but that means you are Uncle Jason, not Daddy like Carly wanted." Liz states heading into the bathroom. Jason watches Liz go into the bathroom wondering why she is so upset. He stands up and walks into the bathroom naked.

"Hon, what's going on? Why are you so upset?" He asks.

"I don't know. I guess it's just because I'm tired of cleaning up her messes. She begs you to be Michael's father, and then tries to get the Quatermains to arrest you for kidnapping. Then she sleeps with your best friend and now I'm just supposed to sit back and be nice to her? I don't think so. The whole world should know, she is a lying, cheating bitch that will crush anyone that gets in her way." Liz tells him. Jason pulls Liz into his arms.

"Hey, calm down." He tells her trying to calm her down.

"I didn't know you hated her this much." He states.

"Jason, before we left town, she told me I was the annoyance that wouldn't leave you alone and you were just too nice of a guy to tell me to leave you alone." Liz states.

"Elizabeth Morgan, listen to me. I love you. I don't care what that screaming banshee tells you. If you were an annoyance, I wouldn't have held my hand out to you and invited you to come with me. I would have gotten on that bike and just rode away without even telling you I was leaving town. Don't let some jealous shrew cause you to get this upset. She's pissed off that I'm taken, by someone that is gorgeous, and so much more then I deserve that she can't stand it." Jason tells Liz looking into her eyes.

"After we just made love in our martial bed twice this morning, do you believe that I love you? That I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you, rock our grandbabies together? Don't let Carly get you upset. She will never be half the woman you are right now. Now get that sexy ass in the shower before I throw you up against the wall and fuck you so hard you won't be able to move for days." He tells her smiling.

"Sure you will." She tells him shaking her ass in his face as she walks over to start the shower. Jason comes up behind her, picks her up, and steps into the shower with her. He rams her against the shower wall and thrusts fast and deep into her. She moans at the feel of him behind her and in her. He sees the metal bar and turns around.

"Hold onto the bar and wrap your legs around me." He states hiking her up so her hands can grasp the bar. She winds her legs behind her and around his waist as much as she can. He thrusts up into her and she feels him hitting her cervix. She screams with each thrust.

"That's it, let the world hear how good I'm fucking this pussy. Louder, I don't think they can hear you in China yet." He tells her as he rams into her again. She screams even louder. He feels her walls start to clamp down. He thrusts one more time and she comes screaming her release.

"OH SHIT! !" Jason screams as he comes shooting his load into her body. He feels her grip slipping off the metal bar. He makes sure his grip is good and slides down so he's sitting in the tub with her on his lap and he's still buried inside her. She leans her head back.

"OH MY FUCKING LORD!" Elizabeth states as her body is still shaking from her orgasm. Jason smiles. Liz takes some deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Jason lays his head back still feeling the tingling from his orgasm. Liz smiles.

"That was FUCKING INCREDIBLE!" Liz tells him. Jason grins.

"Tell me about it. We may just have to try that position again sometime." He tells her.

"Not anytime soon though. That is a bit rough." She tells him. He turns her to look at him.

"Are you ok?" He asks worried he hurt her.

"NO, not like that, I mean on the muscles. I'll have to get into yoga and stretch muscles if we are going to do that too often." Liz tells him with a smile.

"OH you have to get more flexible. I'm sure we can work on that." He tells her. Liz grins. They quickly shower off and get out. Jason watches Liz walk a little stiff.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asks. She nods.

"Yeah, just next time tell me, I'll stretch first." She tells him with a smile. He leans down and kisses her.

"babe, plan on staying stretched out, there's lot of things we can try, it's just how far you wanna take it." He tells her. Liz looks at him.

"Hey, if you wanna become a little freak in the bedroom who am I to say no? I'm more then willing to help you experiment." He states with a smile. Liz laughs.

"You would be." She states with a grin. He leans over and whispers into her ear.

"Even if you want me to fuck your ass, I'd do it." He tells her. She looks up at him. Jason grins.

"Think about it, me in your ass, it's tight, my fingers in your pussy, you clenching both your hot pussy around my fingers and your ass around my throbbing hard cock." Jason tells her. Liz almost passes out from his words. He sets her down on the bed. Soon she's looking at him.

"A bit much?" He asks.

"I've never even considered it." She states.

"Is it something you would be interested in?" He asks.

"I don't know. I've never thought about it." She tells him. He smiles.

"Well, we may just have to find out." He tells her with a smile.

"Call Bobbie, you and I are spending this morning together alone." He tells her Liz nods. She calls Bobbie and tells her she'll be in for the afternoon and evening. Bobbie agrees. She hangs up the phone.

"All this talk about experimenting has me hot. I need you." He tells her. She smiles.

"Take me." She tells him. He smiles and leans down and kisses her. Soon they are both moaning.

"Are you ready baby? Are ready for this hard cock to be pounding into your wet, hot pussy?" He asks.

"Oh god yeah, give it to me, Jason, every inch of it." He lines up his hard cock and sinks into her. She moans at the feeling. Soon Jason is thrust into her. He feels her getting close and reaches behind her. He starts to finger her anus. He feels her tense up.

"Relax." He tells her. She takes a deep breath that relaxes. He looks into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asks. She nods.

"Watch me, watch my eyes." He states. She does. As he thrusts into her again, he pushes his finger into her anus. She cries out at the double penetration. He slows down his thrusts of his hips until she starts bucking her hips up. Soon he picks up the pace and he's sliding his cock in and out of her pussy as his finger slowly slides in and out of her ass. She's screaming at the feeling.

"MORE JASON MORE!" She calls. He pulls his finger out and his dick out of her, she moans at the loss of contact. He reaches into a drawer and pulls out a tube of lube.

"One finger dry is hard enough. If it's anything more I want you lubricated. What do you want, my fingers or my cock in your ass?" He asks.

"Your cock." She tells him.

"Roll over onto your stomach." He tells her. She does. He squirts some lube onto his fingers. He sees her ass cheeks staring him in the face. He leans down and nips one. She moans at the feeling. Soon he's spreading them and inserting a lubed up finger. She pushes back on it. He pulls it out and lubes his fingers up again and this time starts to insert two of them. Liz cries out.

"Breath." He tells her. She takes some deep breaths.

"It burns." She states.

"I know, relax though, it'll get better I promise. I need to open you up more if you want my cock." He tells her. She nods her head and grabs the headboard with her hands. Jason feels her loosen around his fingers. He pulls them out and lubes them up again. He pushes them back in. Soon she's thrust back onto his two fingers. He sees her red asshole and smiles knowing she's gonna be sore afterwards but knows how much she's trusting him to let him do this. He leans over her.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes, I wanna know what it feel like." She tells him. Jason nods. He makes some adjustments so she's more comfortable. He lubes up his cock real well.

"This is gonna burn babe." He states. Liz nods. He lines his cock up with her asshole and pushes the mushroom head of his cock in. She screams. He rubs her back.

"You ok babe?" He asks.

"It burns so bad." She states.

"Want me to pull out?" he asks.

"Don't move." She tells him.

"Ok." He reaches around and starts to play a little with her clit hoping to take her mind off his cock in her ass a little. Soon she's moaning. He pulls out and starts to push back into her ass a little more. She is loosened and he can slide in and out a little easier. She moans. He feels her orgasm approaching. She starts getting louder. He tenses as his approaches. He feels her clench around him. She comes screaming her release. He follows behind her shooting his load into her ass. He slips out as his cock becomes limp. He rolls them over so that they are laying beside each other. They catch their breaths.

"What do ya think?" He asks once he has caught his breath.

"I'm sore, but I wouldn't mind it once in awhile." She tells him.

"Well, yeah, it's not something I wanna do all the time but for a change." He states with a grin. She laughs.

He rolls to the edge of the bed and gets out. He walks into the bathroom and starts to run a hot bath. He throws in some lavender bath salts. He then goes and picks up Liz.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Relaxing ya." He states with a grin. Liz smiles and he sets her into the tub. She sighs. He sits down beside the tub to watch her enjoy her relaxing soak. She looks at him.

"What else can we do?" She asks.

"Well, after that round, I think we need to stop for awhile." He states. She looks at him.

"Just until after we get done with our work day babe. You are my drug. You have me addicted. I can't go more then 12 hours without being in that pussy of yours." He tells her smiling. She grins.

5 PM that night, Liz is helping Penny with the dinner rush. They had hired 3 servers and a dishwasher that day but they weren't tapped to start until the next day. Liz is rushing around taking orders, delivering food, and in her spare time running the dishwasher. Jason was stuck in a late meeting so he wasn't there to help with dinner rush. Soon the rush starts to slack down. Penny comes back with a tub of dishes. Liz sighs. Tammy looks at her.

"Liz, why don't you go sit down and work on a schedule? I've got the dishwasher." She states.

"I can't do that to you." She states.

"I insist. The last 5 orders were all salads so the grill has been cleaned. I got time to work on the dishes. You have been going since 1 when you got here. I have had a break and so has Penny since then. Go sit, take a load off, and work on a schedule for the new waitresses." Tammy states. Liz nods. She heads into the office to start figuring out a schedule. Soon she has one printed out.

"Tammy, Penny, you two are managers. Who wants Day, who wants Nights?" She asks. Tammy looks at Penny.

"I'll take either. Whichever is easier for you." She states. She looks at Liz.

"What about the Gallery?" She asks.'

"Well, how about for now, I put you managing the night shift here. I'm not sure how soon we will get that gallery up and running. Jason is down today working with them on it." She tells Penny. Penny nods.

"Tammy, you will have day shift. Now, we have this schedule set up for training the new staff so far." Liz states showing them.

"I'll still be around to help out wherever needed but I would like it to get this so that it's not my job to be here all the time." Liz states. Tammy nods. Jason walks in.

"Liz, we need you downstairs for the lighting." He states. Liz nods.

"Be right back girls." She tells them. They nod. Her and Jason head down the stairs. Liz looks over what has gotten done that day. She smiles.

"Ok so how many lights and where exactly do we want them?" he asks.

"Well this wall here looks like it's lit pretty well. It's this one over here that needs more light. Now I would like a light up here too and it to be centered. This will be the star wall. Our painting that we are focusing on at that time, I want lit up." She tells him. The foreman of the crew is listening as she talks. He is making notes.

"Ok, we have it figured out." He states. Liz nods. She heads back upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two weeks later, Liz is at Kelley's in the office when she feels light headed. Penny comes in and sees her looking pale.

"Something wrong Liz?" She asks.

"Just got lightheaded a minute." Liz states. Penny looks at her.

"When was the last time you ate?" She asks.

"I had a bagel for breakfast." Liz states.

"It's 3 in the afternoon Liz. Let me go get you something to eat." She states.

"I'm fine." Liz insists.

"I'm getting Jason." Penny states worried. Liz tries to stop her and her eyes roll in the back of her head. Penny tries to catch her while calling out for Milo. Milo comes in on the run.

"What's wrong with Liz?" He asks.

"She just passed out. Run downstairs and get Jason." She tells him as she tries to wake Liz up. Milo runs to get Jason. Jason comes on the run about 2 minutes later.

"What happened?" He asks Penny.

"She said she was lightheaded, I told her I was going to go get her something to eat, she told me she was fine. I went to leave to come get you and she stood up to stop me and passed out. I tried to catch her before she fell to the ground too hard." Penny states.

"Did she hit her head or anything?" He asks. Penny shakes her head no.

"Ok, Milo bring the car around. We are taking her to GH. I'll call you Penny." He states. She nods. Jason picks Liz up in his arms and rushes out the back door with her. He hops into the Tahoe Milo pulled around.

"GH." Jason states. Milo nods and heads in that direction. Jason calls Audrey and Monica to meet them. Milo pulls in and Jason opens the door. He gets out with Liz in his arms and Audrey and Monica are there with a stretcher. Jason lays her down on it and they rush into the ER.

"What happened?" Monica asks.

"According to Penny at Kelley's she got light headed then fainted when she went to stand up." He states. Monica nods.

"Ok, let us take her back and see what's going on." She states. He nods and watches Liz's stretcher get wheeled into a cubical. Milo comes in and sits down next to Jason.

"What are they saying?" He asks.

"Still checking her out. We got so busy she never did take a pregnancy test." Jason states. He stands up and walks into the cubby.

"Monica, test her for a pregnancy." He states.

"It's a standard test when it comes to something like this Jason, especially if there might be a reason to think she is." Monica states.

"With you two just getting married, I was having one run." Monica tells him.

"Ok, she was supposed to get a home test last week and then we got busy." He states.

"Ok. So there is reason to believe she is pregnant right?" Monica is clarifying.

"Yes." Jason states.

"Ok." Monica states. Jason heads back out and sits there. Milo watches him and knows he's trying not to show how worried he is.

Fifteen minutes later Monica pops her head out. She walks over to Jason.

"She will be fine. She's on an IV. She came around about 10 minutes ago. We were just checking to make sure everything is ok." Monica states.

"I wanna see her." Jason states.

"Of course. Come on." She states as she leads her son into his wife's room. Jason sees Liz sitting there smiling with her Grams by her side.

"I asked Monica not to tell you." She states. Jason looks at her.

"Well in about 7 months we are going to have a new project." Liz tells him. Jason starts grinning.

"Are you telling me I'm going to be a daddy?" He asks. Liz nods with tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, that's AWESOME!" He states smiling. Liz holds her arms out. He runs to her and wraps her in his arms. Audrey moves so he can sit down. Jason sits and holds Liz's hand in his. He places his other hand on her still flat stomach. She looks at him.

"I know that we have been saying since before we got married that we wanted a baby, well now we are having one. Are we ready?" She asks. Monica and Audrey sneak out to leave them talking.

"Elizabeth, I'm more then ready. Are you sure you are? You are still so young. I'm 7 years older then you." He tells her.

"Jason, my fears are more about if I'll be a good mom. I've never had one to know how." She tells him.

"Elizabeth, you will be an awesome mother. That fear doesn't even have to enter your head. You are such a kind, caring, compassionate woman, how could you not be a good mom?" He asks.

"Well look at the mother I've had." She tells him.

"Elizabeth, don't worry about it. We can learn together how to be good parents. What I do remember from being Michael's dad for the first year of his life, is kids need love, and stability. We can provide that. Now don't worry about it. Enjoy the fact that in 7 months, we will be Momma and Daddy." He states with a grin. He lays his head down on her stomach.

"Welcome baby Morgan. I can't wait to meet you." He tells her stomach. Liz smiles through her tears.

"Now, how long are you in here for?" He asks.

"I got dehydrated and didn't eat lunch. They have me on an IV to replace the nutrients that the baby needs. I should be able to go home in a couple hours." Liz states. Jason nods.

"Is there anyone you want me to call?" He asks.

"Call Em." She states. Jason nods. He stands up.

"I'm gonna send Milo in. I'll be right back." He states leaning down to kiss her. Milo steps in and sees the smile on her face.

"So Liz, what's up?" Milo asks.

"We're pregnant. Jason and I will be welcoming a baby in about 7 months." She tells him. He walks over and hugs her.

"Oh Momma and Papa will be so excited. A new little bambino for them to spoil." Milo states. Liz grins.

"I know. I can't wait until the get here next week. Then I can tell them to their faces." Liz states with a grin. Soon Jason is back in.

"Emily is on her way." He states. Liz nods. Emily comes running in about 10 minutes later. Jason stands up and moves over to climb onto the bed with Liz. Emily looks at Liz.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm fine. I got dehydrated and forgot to eat today. I'm feeling a lot better now." Liz tells her.

"What happened, all Jason said was you were at the hospital and you wanted me to come up." Emily states. Liz smiles.

"Well Auntie Em…" Emily squeals. Liz smiles.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" She asks. Liz smiles.

"OH MY GOD!" She runs over to hug Jason and then Liz.

"I'm gonna be Auntie Emily? When?" She demands excited.

"About 7 months." Liz replies.

"YES!" Monica sticks her head in.

"Ok, I know we are excited but Em, can we please tone it down about 5 notches?" She asks. Emily nods. Jason looks at Monica.

"Can I take her home yet?" he asks impatient.

"Let me check her out, would you two step out a second?" She asks. Em and Jason step out. Monica quickly checks her over.

"Ok, remember 3 square meals a day, no caffeine, rest when you need to, and relax." Monica tells her as they walk out. Liz nods.

"I'll stop on my way out and fill this." Liz states handing Jason her script for prenatal vitamins.

"Call me anytime you have a question. I want you to make an appointment with your OBGYN soon too." Monica states. Liz nods.

"I'll call tomorrow and set it up with Dr. Lee." Liz states. Monica nods.

"Ok. I'm releasing her in your care Jason. Make sure she takes it easy for a few days." She tells Jason.

"Not a problem Mom." He states hugging her. Monica smiles.

"We'll come over in a few weeks and tell the rest of the family. Don't, either one of you, tell them." He states pointing to Emily and Monica.

"Our lips are sealed." Monica states. Jason nods. He wraps an arm around Liz.

"Milo, go pull the car up. We are going to stop and fill this, then we are going home for the night." He states. Milo nods.

"Right away Jason." He states. Milo goes to the elevator as Jason hugs Emily. Monica and Liz hug.

"Remember, call me or Dr. Lee if you have any questions Liz." Monica states.

"I will." Jason wraps his arm around Liz and they head towards the elevator. Emily smiles.

"He is so happy with her. I'm glad for him." She tells Monica.

"Me too, now how are we going to keep our happiness down for a couple weeks?" He asks.

"We'll figure it out." Emily tells her mom. The link arms and head to the desk.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Later that night, Jason is lying in bed next to Elizabeth. The grin hasn't left his face since she told him he was going to be a daddy.

"So we will find out the details at the appointment?" He asks. Liz nods as she is flipping through an art book. He sighs.

"Elizabeth, what's up?" He asks.

"I just need some time to set my head around the fact I'm going to be a mom in less then a year. I know that we had talked about having a baby and that we had both said if I get pregnant the fine but now that I am, it's weird. It's no longer my body. It's this safety place for this other human being. There's this thing growing in side me Jason." Liz tells him. He sets his book down.

"And that's a bad thing?" He asks unsure.

"No, just weird. I'm not sure what to expect with this? I mean yeah I've heard horror stories from other pregnant women when at the diner and such, but now that it's me, I have no clue what to do, what to expect through this, anything." She tells him.

"Elizabeth, the one thing I do know, is that you are going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen, and I'm not just saying that." He tells her.

"Jason, as a man, you wouldn't understand the things going through my head right now." She states.

"Well, Margarita and Maximus are going to be in town next week. Talk to Margarita she's been through it. He tells her.

"This is the time I wish I had a mother." Liz states. Jason sighs and takes her in his arms.

"You might not have Carolyn around, but you have my mom, you have Margarita, you have Bobbie you can go to, there are quite a few that will help you through this. Talk to Grandmother too. This is a big thing, yes, for both of us, but for you more so." He tells her. She nods.

"Ready for sleep now?" He asks. She moves out of his arms and heads towards the bathroom. He watches her. She shuts the door and he lays there for a minute. When he doesn't hear the toilet flush he gets worried. He walks over and through the door, he hears the tears. He knocks.

"Elizabeth, honey, what's wrong?" He asks. She doesn't answer.

"I'm gonna come in there." He states. He tries to open the door and it's locked.

"Elizabeth, unlock the door, or I'm going to get the lock picks and unlock it myself." He states. He doesn't hear the click of the lock. He walks over to the drawer of his bedside dresser and pulls out his lock pick set. He sets to unlock the door. Soon he has it open and he opens the door. There sits Liz with her back to the wall, her knees bulled up and her head buried in her knees. He walks over and kneels down.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He asks worried.

"I'm scared Jason. This is really new territory for me." She tells him. He sits down beside her and pulls her to his side.

"Elizabeth, we are both in new territory here. It's ok to be scared. It's ok to have moments of worry. You have to share those with me though. I'm not a mind reader." He tells her. She curls up into his side.

"Are you scared?" She asks him.

"Elizabeth, I am terrified, not of the baby, but of something going wrong. Something happening to you, or to the baby. That's the fear I have." He tells her honestly.

"Jason, are we really ready for this?" She asks.

"Yes we are. It's just now that it's here; the fears are smacking us in the face. How about tomorrow you call and see if you can get in with Dr. Lee. I'll call Maximus and see if they can come earlier then they planned. You need someone like Margarita here for you." He states. She looks at him.

"You would really do that for me?" She asks.

"Elizabeth, I would do anything for you, if it's in my powers you will have it, if it's Margarita here for the next 7 months, then that's what I will try and make happen. If not, I'll pack us up and move us to Italy for 7 months. I will do whatever I have to do, to make you happy." He tells her.

"You love me so much don't you?" She asks.

"More, then I have ever loved anyone. Now can we at least go back to the bed? This floor is getting uncomfortable." He states with a smile. She laughs.

"There's my girl." He stands up.

"Come on, let's go get into bed." He states leaning down and scooping her up in his arms. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jason." She tells him.

"I love you too." He states. She picks her head up and leans in and kisses him. He moans at the feel of her tongue at his lips. He manages to get them back into the bedroom. He lays her down in the middle of the bed and comes down on top of her. She moans as he deepens the kiss.

"Babe. No sex until after we get the OK from Dr. Lee. You were just in the hospital today." He reminds her.

"Man, you know how to ruin the moment." She remarks. He laughs and rolls off her. He pulls her into his arms.

"Go to sleep Momma." He states with a smile.

"You too Daddy." She replies.

The next morning Elizabeth wakes up to Jason bringing her breakfast in bed. She smiles and feels her stomach flip. She throws the bedding off before Jason can get to the bed and dashes into the bathroom. Jason sets the tray down and follows her in. He sees her with her head in the toilet throwing up. He walks over to the sink, dampens a washcloth and gets a cup of water. He brings it over and holds her hair back for her. Soon she's done. He hands her the washcloth to wipe her face and the water to rinse her mouth out with. He helps her stand. She walks over to brush her teeth. Jason looks at her.

"Morning sickness. Monica warned me about it." Liz tells him. He nods.

"Can you get me some saltines and ginger ale?" She asks.

"Sure, let me help you back to bed then I'll get them. I'll call Bobbie and tell her you will be in this afternoon." He states.

"Bobbie is working a double at the hospital today." Liz states.

"Then I'll call Penny and Tammy. You are not going in this morning. I want you to rest." He tells her.

"Jason." She sighs.

"NO! You were just in the hospital last night; you are taking today to rest. The only place you will be going is to see Dr. Lee if she can get you in. Tomorrow you can go help out at the diner." He insists. Liz knows she isn't going to win that fight so she agrees. He nods.

"Matter of fact, I'm not going either. I am going to stay right here and make sure you relax today." He demands. Liz looks at him.

"You are going to drive me crazy the next 7 months." She demands.

"Get used to it. You are carrying my child, I will make sure that you are not stressed, worried, nothing." He demands with a smirk. She laughs at him.

"Ok Bossy. I'll give you today. After that watch out." She tells him. He laughs.

"You think so huu? You try anything I don't think you should be doing, I'll just pick you up, toss you over my shoulder, and carry you away from it." He demands. She smiles at his macho man tendency.

"What?" He asks watching her smile.

"You Tarzan, me Jane." Liz states with a smirk. Jason laughs.

"That's right, get used to it." He demands.

"Well Tarzan, go get Jane her Ginger Ale and crackers." Liz demands. Jason nods, turns and scoops up the try and heads out. He comes back in, 10 minutes later with saltines and ginger ale. She starts sipping the ginger ale and nibbling on the crackers until her stomach is settled. She slowly stands.

"Ok, time for me to call Dr. Lee." She states. She walks out and down the stairs. Jason follows.

Ten minutes later Liz is hanging up the phone.

"We have an appointment today at 1." She states. Jason nods.

"It's 10 now. We got time." He states. Liz nods.

"I'm gonna go get a shower and stuff." She states.

"Maybe I should join you in the shower. You do know that the shower is one of the most dangerous places in the house?" Jason states with a grin. Liz laughs. She swings her hips as she starts up the stairs. He moans and follows her up.

At the hospital Liz is waiting on Dr. Lee. Monica comes by.

"How ya doing?" She asks Liz.

"Had a bout with morning sickness this morning but ginger ale and saltines seemed to work." Monica smiles.

"Wanna know what worked for me when I was pregnant with AJ? Having sex with Alan. I'm serious. The morning nookie did wonders for morning sickness." Monica states. Jason turns bright red.

"Jason, your wife is pregnant. I know you guys have sex." Monica states. Liz laughs.

"No, it's him wanting to think that you and Alan have never had sex." Liz tells her with a smile.

"Jason, I've had sex with your father in law." She states with a smile. He makes grossed out faces. Liz laughs.

"That's right you were married to my dad while in love with Uncle Rick." Liz states.

"Yes, not a good time in my life but it happened." Monica states.

"Please can we not talk about my mother and sex?" Jason asks.

"Jason, grow up. You are going to be a father. Talking about sex is something you will have to get used too." Liz tells him.

"But it's my mom. It's like you thinking about your parents having sex." He states.

"My mom's too frigid to have sex, at least now." Elizabeth demands. Jason grins.

"See, you don't want to think about them doing it either." He states.

"No, I know they have, but with my mother, she's a frigid bitch anymore. Dad's probably sticking it to someone else to fill those manly urges." Liz tells him. Jason laughs.

"You are so not what most girls are like." He states with a grin.

"Well, it's a good thing you married me." She states.

"You won't get bored now." She tells him with a grin.

"With you? Never gonna happen. You keep me on my toes." He states smiling. Monica watches grinning. Just then Kelly Lee comes out. Liz and Jason head back with Kelly.

"Was that Liz and Jason I saw?" Alan asks.

"Yep, Liz is in for her yearly check." Monica states with a smile.

"So why are you smiling?" He asks.

"Because our son has found his Lila." Monica tells Alan.

"What's Momma got to do with Liz?" He asks.

"She treats Jason, just like Lila treats Edward. Keeps him on his toes while everyone just thinks she's this sweetheart that's married to this grouchy old man. Liz and Jason are just like them." Monica states. Alan smiles.

"God help our son survive his life with her then." He states grinning.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Monica states with a grin. Alan smiles and hugs his wife. Jason comes out.

"Mom, come see this." He states just before he sees Alan.

"Come on Dad, guess it's time you found out too." He states. Monica looks at him.

"What?" She asks. He takes Monica's hand and drags her. Alan follows. They walk in and see Liz on the table with her shirt pulled up. Kelly is standing beside her with a wand on her abdomen. Alan smiles. Kelly turns the volume up. They hear a whooshing sound.

"Mom, Dad, that's your grandkid." Jason states. Monica and Alan grin.

"We are going to be grandparents?" Alan asks.

"Yep, we found out yesterday that we were pregnant. We were going to wait until next week to tell the family. Mom and Em know but that's it besides you now." Jason tells him.

"I am honored to be one of the first to know." He states. They crowd around the table as they look at the ultrasound screen and see the little blob. Jason looks at Liz.

"That's my baby in there." He states smiling. Liz laughs.

"I think I have something to do with it too Jason." She states grinning. He leans down and kisses her.

"Ok, let me rephrase, that's OUR baby in there." He states. Liz nods.

"That's better." She states.

"Now, we won't be able to know for another couple months what you are having but everything is looking healthy right now. Take your prenatal vitamins. Try and avoid stress, other than that, you are good to go. Here's a list of foods you should try and stay away from, raw eggs, caffeine stuff like that." Kelly Lee states handing a sheet to Liz. Liz nods. She gets some paper towels and hands them to Liz. Jason takes them and starts to clean off Liz's stomach for her. He leans down and kisses it. Liz grins. Monica stands there with tears in her eyes with Alan's arm around her shoulders. Jason looks up.

"Can I ask you don't tell anyone else yet? Liz and I want to do it in our own time." Jason states. Monica and Alan nod.

"We'll try son." Monica states grinning. Jason helps Liz sit up. He then picks her up and sets her on her feet. Liz smiles.

"My Superman." She states grinning. Jason laughs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next week Liz and Jason are at the private airstrip waiting for the Giambetti plane to land.

"Calm down Liz. They will be here anytime." He states. Just then they see a plane approaching to land. Liz starts to jump up and down.

"They are here." She states excited. Jason grins laughing at his wife. Soon the plane is in front of them and shut down. The doors open and Margarita comes running down and over to Liz.

"OH Elizabetta, I missed you so much." She states. Liz smiles.

"Margarita, guess what?" She asks excited.

"Are you having a little bambino?" She asks. Liz nods.

"AWW I'm gonna be a Grandma. I'm so excited. Maximus come say Hi and hear the news." Margarita tells him. Maximus comes over.

"What's the news?" He asks.

"You are gonna be a papa." Margarita states. Maximus smiles a huge smile.

"Our little Elizabetta is with child?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Yep, in about 7 months." Liz tells them.

"We must come back then for that." Margarita states. Liz looks at Margarita.

"I was hoping I could get you for like the last 2 months of it, Margarita. After all, you are more of a mother figure then my mother has been." Liz tells her.

"I would be honored Elizabetta. When we get home, I will make the arrangements to come stay." Margarita states. Liz hugs her. Jason and Maximus shake hands. They all head towards the limo and get in.

Soon they are pulling up to the Morgan home. Margarita gasps.

"It's huge, I know." Liz states. Margarita laughs.

"So Elizabetta, how much have you gotten done in the house?" Margarita asks.

"Well, Veronica did an awesome job on the master bedroom so that didn't need much. The guest room I'm putting you in has been redone; the studio, weight room, offices and living room are done. The kitchen is under way." Liz tells her. She nods as the limo comes to a stop. Milo opens the door and everyone gets out. Jason and Liz walk up and open the door. Margarita gasps at the entryway to the house. Liz smiles.

"This is magnificent." She states. She sees the old style bench by the wall and the boot rack. She smiles. They head in.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." Liz states. They walk up the stairs. They get to the one guest room that's been redone and Liz opens the door. Maximus and Margarita gasp.

"Oh, this is lovely dear and is that picture of our home back in Italy?" She asks. Liz nods.

"I painted that from a sketch." Liz states.

"It's wonderful my dear, you are so talented." Jason watches his wife soak up the compliments. Jason sets the bags down.

"We'll leave you two to get adjusted. Come dear, you got two weeks with Margarita and then she will be back in a few months." Jason states. Liz nods. They head out and close the door behind them. Maximus wraps his arms around Margarita.

"My little Elizabetta is gonna be a momma." She states with tears in her eyes.

"I know dear, we have to tell them the truth TONIGHT! Now that we found out, they have to know." Maximus tells her.

"How do we explain that she is the daughter we thought was killed as an infant?" Margarita asks.

"We will, and Jason is a strong man. He will help her come to terms with it." Maximus states.

"I'm so happy, that our little Elizabetta is our actual daughter." Margarita states.

"I know. Now Jason running this territory makes more sense too and now we don't have to be aligned with Corinthos, if we don't want to be. He's too flighty for me." Maximus states. He walks over and sets a suitcase on the bed. Margarita starts to unpack.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jason, I want him to know ahead of time so that he can be the strength for our little Elizabetta." Maximus states. Margarita nods. Maximus grabs a folder and heads out. He walks down the stairs and hears Jason and Liz in the kitchen. He follows the voices.

"Jason, we need a meeting in your office. Elizabetta, Margarita is upstairs unpacking if you would like to go join her." He states. Liz nods. Jason shows Maximus into his home office and closes the door behind them.

"So what is this meeting?" He asks.

"I wanted you to know first. Jason, I did some digging and it is true that Elizabetta is NOT a blood Webber. She is in fact, Amelia Elizabetta Giambetti." He states. Jason looks at him.

"Margarita and I had a daughter. One of my enemies had taken her and we thought she was dead. Amelia was 6 months old at the time. Margarita was pregnant with Milo when Amelia was kidnapped by Ricardo Escabar. He then sent me pictures of what we thought was her dead. How she ended up with the Webbers, I have no clue." He states.

"Perhaps I can answer that." They hear. There stands Ricardo.

"Ricardo, what are you talking about?" Jason asks.

"I was working it from the Webbers back. I had just found out last week that Liz was adopted but wanted all the info before I came to you; I was having a hard time figuring out who her birth parents were. Jeff was paid by Escabar to care for his 'niece who's parents had been killed' or so he was told. Jeff Webber agreed. Carolyn hated that idea and she resented having to raise that bastard child as she called Liz. That's why she was treated so horrible by Carolyn. Jeff didn't care as long as Escabar kept giving him the money. Can you guess when the money stopped coming?" Ricardo asks.

"When she was 14?" Jason asks. Ricardo nods.

"Yep, that's when Escabar was taken out by Rudy Giancarlo. No one knew about the deal he had made with Webber so the money quit coming in. They left her with neighbors and split." Ricardo fills in.

"Let me get this straight, Liz is your daughter." He states pointing to Maximus. Maximus nods. "She was kidnapped at 6 months old by this Escabar, who then paid The Webbers to care for her? When the money stopped so did their 'love' for their 'daughter'?" Jason asks. Ricardo.

"How did Jeff know Escabar?" Jason asks.

"Through Carolyn. She is Escabar's niece." Ricardo fills in. Jason looks at him.

"And I'm just finding out about this now?" He asks Ricardo.

"I didn't want to come to you until I had all the answers. The only answer I didn't have was who her real parents were." Ricardo states.

"Ok. Now we know all the answers. How do we explain this to Elizabeth?" He asks.

"Margarita is insisting we tell her that she is our daughter tonight. Jason, this means you are my son-in-law. That means you have the rights to this territory without that partnership with Sonny." Maximus states.

"I can't even think about that right now. I'll deal with all of that later. Right now, I have to figure out how to tell my wife her entire life has been a complete lie." Jason states.

"One more thing I found, Jason, her rape in the park?" Jason nods. Maximus looks at him.

"At fifteen Elizabeth was raped." Jason explains. Maximus nods. Ricardo continues.

"That was set up by Carolyn. She wasn't supposed to survive it." He states. Jason swears.

"This is going to destroy her. DAMN IT!" Jason swears throwing a paperweight against the wall. Ricardo and Maximus both know what this is doing to him.

"Jason, just so you know, Baker is due out soon too." Ricardo states.

"The hell he is. Find someone on the inside." Jason states. Ricardo nods.

"I will start on it tonight. I'll have a name for you by tomorrow." Ricardo states. Jason nods. Just then Liz knocks on the door. Jason opens it to the knock.

"Francis and Johnny are both here to see you." She states.

"Coming." He states. She nods and leaves. He looks at them.

"NOT A WORD until I'm ready to tell her." He tells them. Maximus and Ricardo nod. They head out. Liz notices the stress look on Jason.

"Is everything ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Relax." He tells her. She nods. He sees the guys sitting there.

"What can I do for you two?" He asks.

"We talked it over and neither of us want to be with Sonny. Carly is going around like she's the boss and dictating what we do, when we do it and how we do it. Sonny is just letting her." Johnny states. Jason swears.

"Maximus, let's go have a talk with Corinthos. I'm tired of this bull shit from Carly." Maximus nods.

"Johnny, stay here with Liz. Francis, come with." Jason demands. They all nod.

An hour later at Sonny's house, Jason goes storming in. Sonny is sitting there as Carly is barking orders at the guys.

"ENOUGH! SIT DOWN SHUT UP CARLY!" Jason yells. Carly turns and sees Jason.

"I knew you would come see me." She demands running over. Jason steps back. Maximus steps in front of Jason.

"You little Punta, sit down, shut up." He demands. Carly starts to speak.

"Caroline SIT DOWN!" Jason demands. She watches him and knows he's angry. She sits down.

"Ok, instead of being at MY HOUSE with MY GUESTS I'm over here straightening this shit out. Carly, you have NO say in THE BUSINESS. Go get some work done or something damn." Jason demands. She looks at him.

"Do you want to know why I am in Crimson Pointe and I don't make excuses to come see you? Because of this. Sonny, Francis and Johnny are both coming to work with me, it's either me or a rival. They WILL NOT stay here with this. Now, I have come across some new information that makes our partnership unnecessary for us and the Giambetti's. The only person that would benefit is you Corinthos. After what I saw here, I don't want it. You have 1 week to get me the paper work and buy out my half of Corinthos/Morgan. After that I come in and take it over, wiping out ANYONE that gets in my way." Jason states.

"Maximus, do you agree with him?" Sonny demands.

"If you can't control your punta, you can't control a business." Maximus demands.

"What about Jason, Elizabitch controls him. Carly demands. Maximus turns to Carly.

"If I were you, I would shut up before I forget you are a woman and I don't hit women. You ever disrespect Elizabetta again, you won't live to see the next day." Maximus states. Sonny stands up.

"Wait a damn minute. This is my house, you can not come into it threatening my wife and the mother of my child." Sonny demands.

"You got her pregnant?" Jason demands. Sonny nods.

"This partnership is over as of today. That woman will get you killed Sonny, she doesn't know how to be a wife in this business. I will NOT let you take me with you." Jason turns to go and stops.

"Oh, Carly, my guards will be told that if ANY Threat comes near my wife they are to be dealt with and you will be number 1 on that list so don't approach her, don't look at her, matter of fact if you see her, turn and walk away. If she's in a restaurant you want to go into, turn around and go some place else. If she's in the store, don't enter. Got me?" Jason asks looking at her with his stone cold stare.

"But Jayson." She demands.

"No, I'm done. You are a classless, trailer park whore that doesn't deserve to breath the same air as my wife." He looks at Maximus.

"Come, our wives are waiting for us to celebrate our good fortune." He then turns and leaves. Maximus looks at Sonny.

"I used to respect you. Since you got involved with this Punta I don't. Now Morgan, he found a good one, one that knows her place, knows her roll, and does it well. She is what a man in your position needs, not this." He states acknowledging Carly.

"This is what some men keep on the side when their wives don't fulfill them in the bedroom. This is what we call a mob whore." Maximus turns and walks out. Francis follows.

"In case you didn't understand Sonny, Johnny and I are done." He follows them out. Ricardo just looks disgusted. Sonny watches. Carly sits there.

"Sonny, don't take that shit, we can run Jason out." She demands. Sonny looks at her.

"Carly, with him being aligned with Maximus, he's bigger then me. He's more powerful then me. You couldn't keep your mouth shut and shop could you? Well, now I have to go call the lawyer and get the ball rolling to buy out Jason's half of this business because he is done. I've never seen him as angry as he was today." Sonny states.

"But Sonneeee, He'll soon forgive us." She tells him. Sonny shakes his head.

"God you are stupid." Sonny states standing up. He walks out.

"That bitch has Jason brainwashed, if she thinks I'm just gonna roll over she has another thing coming." Carly states to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Later that night they are all sitting in the living room and Jason looks at Liz.

"Elizabeth, we have to tell you something. Now I need you to stay calm, we will tell you all the info we have." Jason starts.

"Why do I think I'm not going to like this?" Liz asks.

"Well, it depends hon." Jason tells her.

"Just tell me." She tells him. He grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap.

"We found out that you are adopted. Well, more specifically, Jeff and Carolyn were paid to take care of you." He tells her. He feels her start to get irate.

"HOLD ON before you get totally upset, wanna hear who your birth parents are?" He asks. She nods.

"Maximus and Margarita." Jason states.

"How, I thought their daughter had died?" She asks.

"An enemy of mine, kidnapped you at 6 months. Carolyn was his niece so he paid them to take care of you while he sent pictures of you that made it look like you were dead." Maximus explains.

"So I was never wanted?" She asks.

"Not by Jeff and Carolyn but by us, yes. Elizabetta, your given name was Amelia Elizabetta Giambetti." He states. She smiles looking at Maximus and Margarita.

"You are really my momma and papa?" She asks.

"Yes, we will be willing to submit to a DNA test if you want the full proof but yes, we firmly believe we are your real momma and papa, that's why you and Margarita are the way you are." Maximus explains. She stands up and walks over to Margarita and hugs her.

"Momma?" She asks. Margarita nods.

"My Amelia, that's what I used to call you as I rocked you at night, My Amelia. I was 2 months pregnant with Milo when you were taken. It almost caused me to miscarry him because I was so upset My Amelia was taken from me, and now you are back, and have a wonderful husband in Jason. I am so proud." She states with tears in her eyes. Liz hugs Margarita again. Jason wipes his eyes along with Maximus. Jason leans over to him.

"Should we tell her the other bit?" He whispers.

"No. That would upset her, she doesn't need to know right now. We can tell her some other time. Let her enjoy the fact she has a Momma and Papa that love her." Maximus states standing up to go join his wife and newly found daughter. Jason nods smiling at his happy wife. Liz turns to him.

"Jason, you have a mother and father- in-law now." She states laughing.

"Yes, and I like them." He replies with a grin. She walks over and sits back down on his lap.

"Oh Jason, this has made me so happy." She tells him.

"I'm glad Elizabeth. I didn't want you to focus on the bad, but on the good. You have a Momma and a Papa that love you." He tells her. She nods and buries her head in his shoulder. He feels her tears and he rubs her back.

"It's ok Elizabeth, this is good." He tells her.

"I know. I'm loved, it's the first time I've felt loved." She tells him. He pulls her so she is looking at him.

"That's because you are. We all love you. I love you, Margarita and Maximus love you. Now we can just concentrate on getting ready for baby Morgan." He tells her putting his hand on her still flat stomach. She smiles. They look over and see Maximus and Margarita wrapped up just like they are.

"Jason, Momma is right about something." She tells him.

"What's that?" He asks.

"You are just like my Papa." She tells him smiling.

"If I'm half the man Maximus is, I'm happy." He tells her.

"You are my Maximus." She tells him.

"And you are my Lila." He tells her smiling. She laughs.

"Only you would compare me to your saintly grandmother." Liz states.

"My Grandmother is no saint, let me tell you, but you are my Lila. You keep me grounded and help me to be a better man just like My Grandmother does for Grandfather." He states. Liz smiles at him.

"We are quite a pair, aren't we?" She asks.

"We are the best. Now, come on, let's spend time with your new Momma and Papa." He tells her. Liz laughs.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day Liz and Margarita are at Kellys getting a bite to eat when Carly comes in. Liz sighs.

"Muffin, what are you doing sitting down, aren't you the help?" She asks. Liz laughs.

"No, I'm the boss. Now Carly, aren't you going to be polite to Mrs. Giambetti here?" Liz asks pointing out Margarita.

"So sorry Mrs. Giambetti, why don't you come with me to the Port Charles Grille. It's classier then this place is." She insists.

"No, this is quite fine Mrs. Corinthos. My dear Elizabetta offered to take me to the Grille. I told her I wanted a good Hamburger. She suggested here and might I say, she was absolutely correct on it being good." Margarita states. Liz smiles.

"Thanks. We at Kelley's take's pride in our food and service. It got laxed while I was gone but now that I'm back, we are now getting back up to the standards that it should be." Liz states.

"Can't find good help anymore can you?" She asks. Liz laughs.

"Actually, the owners daughter decided she wanted to take over control while I was gone. It was a HUGE mess when I come back." Liz states as Penny comes out.

"Liz, I hate to interrupt your lunch, but there is someone here to see you?" She states.

"Excuse me a second Margarita, I'll be right back." Liz states standing up. Carly takes her seat.

"She is so juvenile. I can't believe Jason married her." Carly states.

"I can. She's quite the young woman. Is gonna be a good wife for Jason. She knows her place, and she is smart business wise." Margarita states.

"If she was, she would know this is a money pit." Carly demands. Liz laughs.

"Really? Ask Bobbie how much of a money pit it's been the last couple weeks, ever since I came back and stepped in. We are now back to making money and the customers are happy and being repeat customers. The staff is happy; no one is over worked or upset with the bosses. I think it's in a lot better shape now, then it was before." Liz states grinning.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I was sitting there. I need to finish my lunch, and then we have to meet Jason and his parents." Liz states.

"Changing him already, he HATES Monica and Alan." Carly demands. Liz laughs.

"Seriously Carly, I am not forcing him to have a relationship with Alan and Monica. I'm not the one that told him he had to call them Mom and Dad like he is doing. That's all him. He's starting to realize how important family is." Liz tells her shoving Carly out of her seat so she can sit back down and finish eating. Milo comes over.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Morgan?" He asks.

"No, just an annoyance that's here." Liz tells her brother. They had all discussed it that morning and have decided to keep the fact that Liz is actually a Giambetti a secret for now, at least until things are more stable with the territory out in Crimson Pointe. Carly watches Liz sit there and eat like she didn't just shove Carly onto the floor.

"I should have you arrested for assault." Carly demands.

"Assault? I didn't see an assault. Did you see an assault?" Liz asks Milo. He shakes his head.

"Reallly, Mrs. Corinthos, you should behave more womanly, after all, you are Mrs. Sonny Corinthos. That comes with a certain stature." Margarita states. Liz hides her laugh as she takes another bite of her chili. Carly watches this.

"Look, who you are hanging out with. She sure needs to learn what it means to be a wife to Jason Morgan." Carly demands.

"On the contrary, at the party in Italy, Elizabetta had everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. All of the families loved her and thought Jason did good marrying her. You on the other hand, more then one asked who the punta was with Mr. Corinthos. When Maximus or I explained that you were his wife, you should have seen the looks." Margarita looks at her watch.

"Finish up Elizabetta, we must be going soon. MILO!" Margarita calls. Milo comes.

"Get the car, Elizabetta and I will be out in a minute."

"Right away, Christopher will stay in here with you two while I go get the car." He states.

"Very well." Margarita states. Liz stands up and walks over. She pours a couple glasses of water into To Go cups and comes back over. She hands one to Margarita.

"Here you go. Come, Milo should be there with the car for us." She states. Margarita nods. Liz grabs her purse as Margarita stands up regally and takes her purse and wrap. Everyone watches them walk out. Carly fumes, as another customer looks on.

"So nice to see a mother and daughter like that." Carly looks at him.

"They aren't mother and daughter." She demands.

"Really? I would think they were. Oh well." He states setting some money on the table and standing up. He leaves and Carly is still sitting on the floor.

"WILL SOMEONE COME GET ME UP!" She demands. Her guard Xavier comes over and helps her up.

"Mrs. Corinthos I will tell Mr. Corinthos what happened today, he will be upset." She nods.

Twenty minutes later Carly is walking through the park and she sees Liz, Jason, Margarita, Maximus, Monica and Alan all sitting there talking. She walks over.

"Jaysin, I need some help." Carly demands coming over. Jason sighs.

"With what?" He asks.

"Holding her hand." Liz mumbles to Margarita. Margarita laughs.

"What's so funny Muffin face?" Carly demands.

"Carly, my husband will not hold your hand. It's not his job anymore. If someone needs to hold your hand to cross the street you better go get Sonny to do it." Liz tells her with a grin.

"It's for Michael, you muffin faced Bitch." Carly demands. Monica stands up.

"What is wrong with my Grandson Carly?" She demands.

"He cries all the time." Carly states.

"Have you held him Carly or do you just let the Nanny do it all?" Jason demands.

"He wants you. You are his daddy." Carly states.

"No, I'm his UNCLE. If he wants me, I will come get him, and he can come hang out with me and Liz one day but I don't really think Michael is missing me. I think you want me to think he is, so I'll come running like I always did. NOT HAPPENING." Jason tells her.

"But Jaysin, your promise." She demands.

"And I will be there, FOR MICHAEL, not for you. You are an adult, it's time you took care of yourself. Now do you mind, you are interrupting MY Family time." Jason demands sitting back down next to Liz. She stands up and sits in his lap. He wraps his arms around her.

"Look, she knows how important I am to you, that's why she's sitting on your lap." Carly demands. Margarita stands and sits on Maximus's lap.

"Am I worried?" What about Monica and Alan?" Margarita asks seeing Monica on Alan's lap. Carly looks around.

"Carly, I like my wife on my lap. She can sit here anytime she wants." Jason demands. Carly looks at him.

"I like my wife on my lap, I like her with those great legs of her's wrapped around my waist, I like her above, me, I like her under me. I like my wife around me and it doesn't matter, where I am or who I am around. If Mom and dad weren't here along with the Giambetti's my hand would probably be planted right on her breast." Liz laughs.

"No, we would be home, in our bed making good use of it." Liz tells him. Jason grins. Carly looks at him.

"When did you get so PDA's don't bother you?" She asks.

"When I found out what real love was. I want the world to know that I love Elizabeth Imogene Morgan." He tells her.

"That will change." Carly demands.

"When?" He asks.

"When she's had your kid." Liz laughs.

"Guess we are only going to be together for about another 7 months then babe. Better get all of me you can now." She tells him. Jason laughs.

"7 months isn't enough time. I've told you, you are my drug and I am a full fledged addict and I don't want to go to rehab for it." He tells her smiling. Carly looks at them.

"She's pregnant?" She demands.

"Yep, 3 months. I'm gonna be a daddy soon. I can't wait to welcome Baby Morgan into the world. It's beautiful mom bringing him or her into the world is going to be SO awesome." Jason demands. Carly looks at her.

"Trapped him did you?" She asks.

"No, actually I trapped her. It all started back in Italy our first week there. See one time, I wanted her so damn bad, I forgot a condom. After that, condoms never entered our vocabulary. It was just a known fact that I wanted a child, and I wanted it with Liz as it's mother." Jason states.

"Now, I get one. One that no one can take from me." Jason states with a smile at Liz. She leans in and kisses him. Monica grins.

"Until little muffin there get's scared of your life and runs off." Carly states.

"Never happen Carly. Jason, is it for me. My sun rises and sets with this man. You just hate that he no longer cares what happens to you. Now if you don't mind, you are upsetting me, and Jason doesn't like that." Liz tells her. Jason looks at Liz.

"Is she really? MILO! Come remove Mrs. Corinthos." He states. Milo comes over and starts to remove her.

"No, she just is annoying me, and I'm done with it." Liz states.

"Ok, don't stress me like that dear. You'll give me a heart attack before this baby is born if you do that." He states grinning. She leans in and kisses him.

"Sorry, just tired of her BS. Time to get her outta here." Liz demands. Jason nods his head. He looks at Margarita and Maximus.

"I'll leave Milo to show you around. We are headed back to the house. Mom Dad, it was nice to see you. We'll make arrangements to come over in a few days, it won't be long now since Carly knows that the whole world will know about the baby, I need to tell Grandmother." Jason states.

"No problem. Edward is working tomorrow if you wanna come tell her then." Monica states.

"Sounds good." Jason states standing up with Liz in his arms yet. Monica nods. Jason walks off to his bike.

"I'll go slow since you are pregnant but come on, I'll drive ya home." He states. She nods as he sets her down on her feet. He hands her the helmet and gets on. He kicks it off the kickstand and Liz climbs on. He starts it up and they drive off. Margarita looks at Monica and Alan.

"You raised a great kid in Jason." Margarita states.

"Yeah, we don't like his job because of the danger, but he is a good one." Monica states.

"The danger is only as dangerous as they make it. Jason will protect Elizabetta with his life; that I know. I would love to say that all of the other heads are like me and that is that we don't include women and children, but I can't say that. That's why Elizabetta was away from us her whole life. One of my enemies used her to get to me." Maximus explains.

"Margarita, you must be so happy to have your daughter back." Monica states.

"I am. There has been a part missing since Amelia was taken from us, but when I met Elizabetta, that feeling left. I just thought it was because she was the same age as my Amelia would have been if she had lived, but now that I know the truth, I know it's because my Amelia has come back to me." Margarita states.

"So her birth name was Amelia?" Monica asks?

"Amelia Elizabetta Giambetti. She was the light of mine and Maximus's lives when she was born. After Max was born and then I got pregnant with Amelia. She was 6 months old when she was taken from us, and I was 2 months pregnant with Milo at the time. The stress almost caused me to loose Milo too." Margarita states.

"I can imagine. The fear that you went through when your daughter was missing, then when you guys thought she was dead." Monica states.

"Yep. But every time I felt Milo kicking as I grew with him growing, I knew I had to carry on for my familia. They needed me to be strong." Margarita states. Monica gets up and goes over to wrap her arms around Margarita.

"I am so glad you found your Amelia." Monica states.

"Even if it turned out she wasn't my biological daughter, she was still my daughter in my heart. Maximus and I talked about it right after they left Italy. Milo and Max, as much as I love my sons, just aren't ready for this business and what being a boss entails. Jason, on the other hand, is perfect for it. He's smart, he's calm under pressure, and he has a HUGE heart. Maximus and I started discussing giving more and more of it to Jason as we get older and letting him run the Giambetti territory. Now, it makes more sense being that he is our son-in-law now." Margarita explains.

"Doesn't that upset Milo and Max though?" Monica asks.

"When we discussed it with Max he said that was fine, he didn't have any interest in actually running the business. Milo, Jason is grooming to help run the business. He's starting him out as a guard and guarding Elizabetta, is a top guard job."

"Why don't we all go to the mansion to talk? This park has ears I swear." Monica states laughing.

"I think I would like to come out tomorrow with Jason and Elizabetta and meet the woman that runs the Quartermain family." Margarita states.

"Any time. We are in-laws now." Monica states. Margarita nods.

"Come Maximus, lets go get something to eat." She states standing up. Maximus stands up. Milo and Maximus flank her. Monica watches them walk away and she looks at Alan.

"Our son is home." She states.

"Thanks to that sweet girl that was Emily's best friend for years. Did you ever think when you first met her, that she would be the one to bring us our son back?" Alan asks.

"I was hoping. I loved that girl from day 1. That fire in her eyes she had." Monica states.

"Yes, it was sad to see that light go out after her rape and the whole mess with Lucky. Now it's back and she's happy." Alan tells her.

"I just feel bad that no one else can let them be happy. Even Audrey is upset about their marriage. I wonder why everyone else doesn't see what you and I see with them." Monica asks.

"Who knows. Audrey still has that whole she's gotta be there for Lucky crap. While she's there bending over backwards for Lucky, who's there for her? No one that's who. At least when she's with Jason, he's there to support her and she's there for him. I don't understand some thinking in this town." Alan states as he and Monica stand up.

"Come on Grammy, let's go home." Alan states with a smile.

"Sure Gramps, let's go." She states with a grin.

"Love being called Gramps." Alan states with a smile. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and they head out. Carly watches from the bushes fuming.

"So that little brat thinks she can get away with claiming she's a Giambetti huu?" Carly asks herself.

"Well, we'll just see about that one." Carly states not seeing the guy behind her.

"Hey boss, yeah she was hiding in the bushes. She heard it all." He hangs up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day Liz is at the dinner when Jason comes walking in. He sits at the counter and Liz pours him a cup of coffee.

"Hi." She states.

"Hi. Listen, I had a talk with Maximus. He said that they are going to leave next week but will be back in about 2 months until after the baby is born. Margarita is nervous about being in Italy while you are pregnant." Jason tells her.

"To tell you the truth, I would feel more comfortable if she were here too. I don't really have anyone that I can talk to about what is going on in my body. Grams hasn't wanted to talk to me since we told her we were married, and there really is no one else except Margarita I feel comfortable talking too." She tells him as she walks around the counter.

"Well, there's always my mother and Grandmother." Jason states as Liz sits down next to him.

"Jason, can you see me asking your mom or even Lila about when is a good time to stop having sex with you?" She asks. Jason shakes his head.

"Yeah, neither do I." She states. He takes a drink of coffee.

"You about ready to go? We are meeting Lila in about half an hour." He states.

"Yeah. Just let me check in real quick in the kitchen." Liz states. Jason nods as Liz stands up. Soon she's out pulling her hair out of it's pony tail holder. Jason smiles. He wraps an arm around her shoulders as they head out.

The mansion about twenty minutes later Liz and Jason are knocking on the door.

"Mr. And Mrs. Morgan, welcome." Reginald states.

"She's in the sitting room. I'll be in with tea." He states. Liz and Jason nod as they go into the sitting room. They see Lila staring out at her rose garden. Jason walks over and kneels down beside her chair.

"Oh Jason dear, I didn't hear you come in. Did your lovely wife come with you?" She asks. Liz steps up.

"I'm right here Lila." She states kneeling on the other side of her wheelchair. Just then Reginald comes in with tea and coffee. They stand and Lila turns her wheelchair around. Jason walks over and pours Lila a cup of tea.

"One cube Grandmother?" He asks.

"Yes, son." She states. Jason nods and fixes her tea. He walks it over and sets it in her hands gently.

"Thank you dear boy. Some of the stuff you do reminds me of Jason Quartermain so much." She states. Liz sees him tense. Lila notices too.

"I'm not saying it to upset you, but I do see some of the mannerisms of Jason Quartermain in you too. Fixing my tea for me? That was something he always did when we had tea together. The way you are with Elizabeth, a lot of that gentleness and caring was in Jason Quartermain too." Lila states. Liz is sitting on the couch as Jason hands her a cup of tea. She gently sips it. Jason pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down beside Liz.

"Grandmother, my reason for coming today was to share some news with you." Jason states.

"What is it dear?" She asks.

"Elizabeth is pregnant. You are going to be a great-grandma in about 7 months." Jason tells her.

"Oh children, that's wonderful news. I can't wait to see the little baby. I'm sure they will be so cute." Lila gushes. Edward comes in.

"What is that hooligan doing in my house?" He demands.

"Oh HUSH Edward. He came to share some news with me." She states with tears in her eyes.

"Lila dear, what's wrong?" Edward asks. Jason speaks up.

"Sit down Edward and we will tell you what we told Grandmother." He states. Edward sits down. Jason looks at him.

"First things first old Man, Elizabeth is pregnant. Now lets set a few ground rules.

NO using our child to try and bring me back to Jason Quarterman.

NO trying to groom my child into the next Quatermain heir. He or she will do what they want to do with their lives.

You will NOT use my wife or my child against me.

Do you agree to these rules?" Jason asks.

"What if I don't agree to them?" Edward demands.

"Then, you won't see your great grandchild. Elizabeth and I are the parents. WE make the decisions on this child. Monica and Alan already have agreed to the rules. If you don't you won't be allowed near my family." Jason tells him seriously. Lila looks at Edward.

"Just agree to it. He's not making outrageous demands Edward." Lila insists. Liz looks at her.

"Lila, we will make sure you get to see the baby, but Edward here has a habit of using people to get what he wants. Being friends with Emily for years has taught me that. I agree with Jason that I refuse to let my child be used as a pawn in his games." Liz demands.

"Fine, I agree I won't use the child." Edward states with a sigh.

"Fine then, you will be allowed to see your great grandchild, just remember if you do use my child in any way, shape, or form that I do not like, your visitation rights will be pulled old man." Jason demands. He looks at Liz.

"I can't believe you are in love with this degenerate." Edward tells her.

"This, as you call him, degenerate, is the only person in my life that has ever put me first, that has never considered me an after thought, or what I could do for them. Even Emily, who I love dearly and is one of my best friends, has often tried to use me to get what she wanted." Liz states.

"What about your parents?" Lila asks.

"Jeff and Carolyn aren't my parents. Come to find out I was adopted. Maximus and Margarita Giambetti are my biological parents and have already accepted me as their family and my child as their grandchild. They love me, and they think the world of Jason. This child will know that it is loved." Liz tells them with tears in her eyes. Jason wraps his arm around her.

"Elizabeth, stop ok? Jeff and Carolyn were absolute monsters. Don't think of them ever again. As for Audrey, it's her choice whether she stays in our lives and the life of our baby. You can't let what she does or doesn't do affect you hon." He tells her. Lila nods.

"I agree Liz. I know that for the longest time Audrey was all that you had but what you need to understand now, is that you aren't alone. I know it's hard when you've been alone most of your life to be able to rely on someone else, but you can dear." Lila tells her. Liz nods wiping the tears out of her eyes. Lila looks at her.

"Come to me dear." She states. Liz stands and walks over to Lila. Lila reaches up to hug Liz. Liz leans down. She whispers into Liz's ear.

"Come see me one day when Jason isn't with you. It's time we had a talk." Liz nods. Jason watches his Grandmother and wife hug with a smile on his face. Lila lets her go and Liz kneels by her.

"Lila, I have to thank you." She states.

"For what dear?" Lila asks shocked.

"For accepting me as I am, not expecting me to change to fit into what you think I should be." Liz tells her.

"Nonsense. We are who we are. You shouldn't have to change to please anyone. Anyone that expects anyone to change is not happy with themselves. All I ask is that you be the smart, caring, compassionate, young woman you have always been. Yes, I know about Lizzie dear, and there are times when Lizzie will still need to come out. Don't be walked all over, don't be anyone's doormat." Lila states. Liz nods. Jason smiles. Just then Alan and Monica walk in.

"Jason, Liz, nice to see you two." Monica states.

"Hi mom, we were just telling Grandmother and Grandfather about the baby." Jason states.

"Ahh, the wonderful news that it is." Monica states. Lila nods.

"I agree, I'll get to see at least one of my great-grandchildren before I die." Lila states.

"Grandmother, don't talk like that." Jason states.

"What dear boy, you of all people, know that everyone is born, they live, and then they die. The important thing is how you live the life you are given. Well, dear, I'm 85 years old. I've lived a very long, and happy life with my family. I know my time is getting short on this earth, there is still so much I want to tell you, Liz, Emily, my whole family and I can't delay it." Lila states.

"Grandmother, are you not telling me something?" Jason asks.

"No, dear, just the truth. I've led a long, happy life, filled with love, and laughter and yes even arguments. Us Quartermain/Morgan's are a different type of people. We may fight amongst ourselves but don't let an outsider mess with us because we will ban together and fight that outsider. Then go back after that's settled to fighting amongst ourselves." Lila states.

"Jason, Liz, stay for dinner?" Monica asks.

"Just let me check in at Kelley's and make sure they don't need me." Liz states ready to have a dinner break off from the diner. Monica nods and Liz steps out to call.

"Jason, come here my boy." Lila states. Jason stands and walks to his grandmother. He kneels by her wheelchair.

"That girl, is what a real woman should be. She's smart, funny, and takes no crap from anyone, but knows when to speak and when not to speak. She is someone you hang onto with both hands and don't let go of. You remind me so much of Edward when he was younger, I was afraid of the type of woman you would end up with. When you were with Robin, she was nice, but she just wasn't for you. She wanted Jason Quartermain, not Jason Morgan.

Liz, loves you for who you are now. Treasure her always." Lila states.

"I do and will Grandmother. I know how precious she is and how much she is meant for in this life. Don't doubt for one minute that I don't know that." Jason states.

"Good, don't forget because Edward did with me many of times and it has caused us many problems in our 50+ years of marriage. I love him, always have, and will until the day that I die, but there are times I don't like him very much." Lila tells Jason.

"I know Grandmother. Grandfather is a blow hard sometimes." He states.

"Yep, just like you my boy. Don't ever try and fool your Grandmother. I've changed your diapers, I've mended your broken hearts as a teenager. Ever since you have come to live with us when your biological mom died, you have been my boy. Out of you and AJ, you were always the one that wanted to be with me, take care of me, and now I see that it's that young lady you are married too. You have chosen well. You have shown that all of my love and understanding for all the trouble you might have caused when you were younger, was not lost. You might not have Jason Q's memories, or be like him physically, but emotionally, you are more like him then you would ever want to admit to." Lila tells him.

"One day soon, Liz is going to come over and her and I will have a serious talk, and then she will understand what being a Morgan woman is about. There are some things from the Morgan side of your family, that I've been wondering who to pass them on down too, well Liz is it. Jason, the other thing is, there is a trust that was set up for me, marrying your grandfather, I didn't need it and when the Quatermains went broke, he was to proud of a man to use it to build the Quartermain's back up. It's still there intact. It's worth about 50 million right now. I want that to go to you and Liz. You two are the Morgan family, it's only right that the Morgan trust go to someone with Morgan as their name." Lila states.

"Grandmother, we don't need it. We have our own money." Jason states.

"Take it. Start up a group home, a community center, do something good with it, if you feel you need to do that, but don't leave it here in Quartermain hands for everyone to fight over. The one thing I don't like about most of this family, is the greediness. You and Liz aren't that way. I can see you doing great things with that money. It's time." Lila states. Liz walks back in and sits next to Monica on the couch.

"Are you sure Grandmother?" He asks.

"Yes. I trust you, and I trust Liz to do good things with that." She tells him. Liz looks at them.

"What are they talking about?" Liz asks Monica.

"Something about a Morgan family trust." Monica states. Liz nods.

"Ah ok, I was just wondering." Liz lays her head back. Monica watches her eyes close.

"Jason, why don't you take Liz upstairs and let her rest for a while before dinner?" Monica suggests. Jason sees Liz asleep beside Monica on the couch.

"Sure mom." He states. He stands and walks over. He picks up Liz and she snuggles into his arms. Lila grins. Jason carries her out of the sitting room and up the stairs into Jason Quartermian's bedroom. He lies her down on the bed and covers her. He leans down and kisses her cheek.

"Sleep well hon." He states. He stands and heads out closing the door behind him. Monica smiles wiping her eyes. Jason looks at her.

"It's the pregnancy, it's wearing on the body and she'll be tired more during it. It's perfectly normal. You may find she needs to take a nap or two during the day the further along she gets." Monica explains as they walk down the stairs. Jason nods.

"Thanks Mom." He states. Monica nods and pats his back.

"Thanks for being my son. I may not like your job, but I still love you, and you are my son no matter if you are Jason Morgan, or Jason Quartermain. When I adopted you, it wasn't because you were a Quartermain, it was because I loved you as much as I love A.J. There is no distinguishing the difference on A.J being my biological son and you my adopted son." Monica states. Jason nods. They head back into the sitting room to relax some more before dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Three days later Liz is over at the Quartermain Mansion with Lila.

"Liz dear, why I wanted you hear is, there is a secret that most don't know about the Morgan women. It's time to pass it on to the next Morgan woman. That is you. Jason might have been a Quartermain by birth, but he is a Morgan by heart, that makes you a Morgan woman.

Now, I brought this so you could see." Lila state flipping open a photo album.

"This is my great grandmother Arianna Morgan. She was this beautiful woman, full of life. Everyone loved her. They thought she was this precious angel that should be put on a pedestal." Lila states. She flips the page.

"This is my mother, Rosemarie Morgan. She was this beautiful creature too." Lila explains. Liz looks at Lila.

"My point is, the Morgan men all find someone that everyone thinks is this angel, that should be treated as if she were glass and could break. That was the persona they gave off to the public, but in the privacy of their own house, everyone knew who ruled the roost so to speak. I was raised the same way. To the outside world, I was this precious flower and Edward was this big gruff person. No one could understand what I was doing with him." Lila flips to another page.

"This was me and Edward on our wedding day." She states. Liz looks at the picture and smiles.

"Yes, Jason looks a lot like his grandfather did as a younger man. Many a women were after Edward and he did wander in his younger years. Everyone thought I was this docile wife that didn't know what was going on, but I did. I wasn't stupid. It's just at that time, it wasn't spoken of. Women were made to be the silent partner. So to the public that was what I was. In the privacy of our house though, Edward knew that I knew of his wanton ways. He knew I knew about the other women. There was a time, we even slept in separate bedrooms. See Liz, the times are so different now then they were back then. There was no such thing as divorce. To divorce was sacrilegious. You didn't do that. When a woman pledged to love a man forever it was to love them, cherish them and obey them.

In today's society, divorce is nothing anymore. Look at Monica and Alan and how many times they've been divorced and gotten back together." Lila states. Liz nods.

"I guess what I'm saying is, Jason is like his grandfather in many ways. Now, he dotes on you, I don't ever see him having the wanton ways that Edward had, but he also is very strong headed, and sort of piggish like Edward is. There will be times he does or says something that will make you mad. There will be times he tests your love for him. But Liz, you do love him, you do cherish him. With him, you have to have a strong heart but also a soft heart. You have to know when to be strong and when to step back and let him go. I tried to have this conversation with Monica when her and Alan got married the first time, but it never worked. Her and Alan are different then Edward and I were. You and Jason, are just like us. Jason being the strong, pig headed male, you as his conscious, as his heart, and as his backbone. You need to use the hold you have over my grandson for good." Lila stops and pulls out a folder.

"Now on to the business aspect of why I wanted this meeting." She pauses.

"Elizabeth, I know you love to paint. I want you to continue it. With Jason as your husband, he will provide for you, so you can go for your dreams. Now, every artist needs to be able to see some true art. In that aspect, here is a deed to house in Florence. My mother wanted to be an artist just like you and Dad wanted her to fulfill her dreams. He bought this place for her, and they did spend some time there after they were older and all us kids were gone. They loved it there. Now, it's yours and Jason's place." Lila tells her.

"Lila, we have a place in Tuscany. The Vila we stayed at when we were there Jason bought for us." Liz states.

"Well that is on the south side of Florence if I'm not mistaken. This one is on the North side. Liz, enjoy the place." Lila states. Liz nods.

"Ok, the next thing I want to talk about is, the trust. The trust is 50 million. Now Jason has already tried to tell me that you guys don't need the money, but for me, do something good with it. Start a youth center, an unwed mom's home, a homeless shelter. Just do something with it. They money has been sitting for years not being used just collecting interest. It's time to do something with some of it. It's up to you and Jason what you want. Have your lawyer get in contact with mine, they will take over getting the trust signed over to you." Lila states handing Liz some papers. Liz nods.

"Ok, now down in Napa California, there is the Morgan Vineyard. That will go to you guys too. There is also a house in Maine and one in Florida. These were all Morgan houses that I ended up owning. Now I'm handing them to you and Jason. Also there is some jewelry that I want you to have. It was Morgan family jewelry that I think you would appreciate the most." Lila states as she rings a bell. Reginald walks in.

"Can you go get the Morgan family Jewels Reg?" She asks.

"Right away." He states backing out. Liz smiles.

"Liz dear, as much as I love my family, you are the one that deserves to live the life of a Morgan woman. You have chosen my grandson, and let me tell you, it's not going to be easy. He surrounded himself with some very spoiled and selfish people that will try making demands. It will be up to you, to remind him that he deserves more then being their lap dog." Lila tells her. Liz nods.

"Things with Sonny and Carly are tense already. Jason has pretty much severed his ties to both of them. Mama and Papa have helped with that. Showing him how a real family works has made him realize that's what he wants. He doesn't want what he was going to have with Sonny and Carly. I know that as long as Carly is alive, she will do whatever she can to try and be involved with Jason. She thinks she owns him, but the more she pushes, the more he backs away. I know she thinks it's my fault." Liz states. Lila nods.

"The thing about Caroline is nothing is ever her fault. Just don't let her get to you. You are the one he loves; you are the one that he pledged to love forever. As long as you remember that, no matter what Caroline, or Michael Corinthos do, they will not be able to break you two up. He may need to be reminded of it, sometimes though." Lila states. Liz nods just as Reginald walks back in with a jewelry box. He sets it down on Lila's lap. She opens it up and starts pulling out some jewelry.

"This was my mother's wedding ring from my father." Lila states with a smile.

"This was the very first piece of jewelry that I received from my father that wasn't a kid piece. He gave this to me for my 16th birthday." She states pulling out a diamond-incrusted necklace. She hands it to Liz.

"The rest of this is hand me down stuff from the Morgan women. I will let you go over it in your own time." Lila states closing the box and handing it to Liz. Liz nods and takes it gratefully. The continue talking for awhile and Liz listens carefully to Lila's wise advice about marriage and child rearing. Soon the door opens and Jason walks in.

"I called Milo and he said you were here. How about we hang out here for awhile?" He asks. Liz nods. He walks over, leans down and gives Lila a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandmother." He states.

"How are you doing today?" Lila asks.

"Just fine now that I'm with my two favorite girls. How about I get Milo to bring the car around and we go out to lunch Grandmother. After all we must feed baby Morgan." Jason states with a grin.

"That sounds wonderful." Lila states.

"Ok where do we want to go?" Jason asks. Liz shrugs her shoulders.

"How about Kelley's dear. It's been so long and I hear good things about it now." Lila states.

"What do you think Liz?" Jason asks her.

"That's fine I needed to touch base this week with Tammy anyway." Liz states.

"Ok, I'll go have Milo pull the car around. Grandmother have Reginald get you ready and I'll help you get into the car. Liz, just be the beautiful woman you are and get that fine ass in the car for me." Jason states with a grin.

"What? You aren't gonna carry me to the car? Why did I marry you?" Liz asks joking with him.

"Umm, cause of my hot, sexy body, and the fact I'm rich?" He asks with a grin.

"Ah I knew there was a reason." Liz states standing up and giving Jason a kiss. Lila laughs.

"You guys are so adorable. I swear you guys are so much like Edward and I were, always joking with each other but so deeply in love that no one will be able to break it up." Lila tells them as Liz goes to get Reginald. Jason smiles.

"Thanks Grandmother. Now, we have to go so we can beat the crowd." Jason tells her.

"Just let me get my coat and bag. I get to go out. REGGIE BRING ME MY COAT AND BAG!" Lila calls excited. Liz laughs at her. Reginald comes down.

"And where am I taking you Miss Lila?" He asks.

"You aren't. My grandchildren are taking me to Kelley's for lunch. Now if you'll excuse me." Lila starts to wheel herself away from Reginald. Jason stops her.

"Grandmother, your coat. It's chilly out there." Jason states as he takes it from her. She leans forward and he helps put it on. Soon he's wheeling her out to the limo. He sees Liz in and all the way over to the other side.

"Ok Grandmother, do you want me to just pick you up and set you in the car?" He asks.

"Please, that's fine. You won't drop me." She tells him patting his cheek. Jason nods as he leans down. She wraps her arms around his neck and Jason picks her up. He gets her situated in the car.

"Ok, let me put the chair in the back then I'll go get in on the other side. Liz, if you would slide over for me." Jason states. Liz nods and slides over next to Lila. Soon Jason is in. Milo pulls away and Jason smiles.

"I'm such a lucky man, to have such good looking women with me." He states grinning. Liz slaps his arm.

"You are such a dork. What would all your enemies think of the big bad Jason Morgan now?" Liz asks with a smirk.

"Let them say what they want. They mess with my family, they die. That's all there is to it." Jason states grinning. Liz laughs.

"Soon Milo is stopped outside Kelley's. He gets out and opens the door for Jason. Jason steps out and walks to the trunk to get Lila's wheelchair. Liz steps out. Soon Lila is situated in her chair and Jason is pushing her.

"Mr. Morgan, I'll go park the car and be right in." Jason nods. Liz opens the door to Kelley's and Jason wheels her in.

"Where would you like to sit Grandmother?" Jason asks.

"Someplace away from the door dear it gets drafty." Jason nods and wheels her to a table closer to the kitchen. Liz sets her stuff down.

"Be right back. Gonna check in with the girls, see how some of the newbies are doing." Liz states.

"Careful in the kitchen, don't want you to slip." Jason states.

"I will be, Grandmother, what would you like to drink? I'll bring it with me." Liz states.

"An iced tea is fine dear." She states. Liz nods. She heads back to the kitchen to check in.

"This place is looking nice Jason. You must be proud of Liz." Lila states.

"I am. When Carly was running this, it was a trash heap. It took Liz 2 weeks to get things half way squared away and it's still tight money wise yet." Jason states.

"She's a hard working woman. You got a good one with her." Lila states as Liz comes out carrying a glass of water and an Iced Tea. She comes and sets them down.

"You want coffee Jason?" She asks.

"Sit, I'll get it." Jason states. Liz nods and sits down. Soon Jason is back. Penny comes out to take their orders. Liz, Jason and Lila talk for a few minutes when the door opens. Jason instinctually looks up and groans. Liz looks up and sighs.

"Jayson, so nice to see you." Carly states coming over.

"Lila, how wonderful to see you out." She tells Lila.

"Thanks dear, my grandchildren decided to treat me to lunch today." Lila states pleasantly.

"And they brought you hear? Jayson why not the PC Grille?" She asks.

"Because Caroline Dear, I suggested here." Lila answers. Liz smiles as Penny comes out with their food. Liz digs in to hers being starved. Lila picks up her burger and takes a bite.

"Elizabeth dear, this is wonderful. The food is delicious. You must be so proud of it." Lila states setting her burger down and daintily wiping her mouth.

"It's getting there." Liz states eating some of her chicken salad. Jason munches on his burger and smiles watching Carly silently fume.

"I swear I don't understand why momma let you run this place. You know nothing about running a diner." Carly mumbles. Liz laughs hearing that remark.

"Carly, I was running this diner long before you. Now why don't you be good, and run on home to your son. Oh that's right, Jason don't come running when you call him anymore. That reminds me, Jason, I'm having Mom check you for a tracking device." Liz states. Lila hides her grin behind her napkin using the excuse that she needs to wipe her mouth.

"Listen you little bitch, just because you think you have him now, doesn't mean you will have him forever." Carly demands. Liz laughs as Lila speaks up.

"Actually, him being a Morgan man, he chose to marry her, that means it's forever. Morgan men tend to only marry once. So Caroline, why don't you run along so I can finish my dinner without getting heartburn dear." Lila states. Liz laughs out loud at Lila's insult. Carly looks at Lila.

"How would I give you heartburn Lila?" Carly asks.

"Why dear, don't you know, you need good mood to eat, it helps your digestion and you obviously have a problem with my new grand daughter. With her being pregnant she doesn't need the stress either so would you please leave, before I ask that nice young man, Milo, I think his name is, to come remove you." Lila states. Carly huffs.

"Why Lila, I've never heard you talk like that to anyone before." Carly demands. Lila laughs.

"My dear, I wasn't always this nice, gentle, quite woman. I am married to Edward after all. That's why Liz is great for my grandson. She knows when to speak and when not to and she knows how to act like a lady in public but is probably a wildcat in bed. Am I right Jason dear?" Lila asks. Liz turns beat red as Jason grins.

"So right Grandmother. I have zero complaints in that department of our marriage. Granted right now with her pregnant, I'm not pushing her to do too many wild and crazy things. Don't want to hurt the baby but still don't have any complaints." Jason states with a grin as Liz tries to crawl under the table. Carly looks at them.

"How can she be wild in bed? She's so mousey and muffin faced. I bet you have to close your eyes to sleep with her." Carly demands. Jason laughs.

"Well Carly, if you must know, there isn't much actual sleeping that goes on in our bedroom but yes, when we sleep, our eyes are closed. Aren't everyone's?" Jason asks. Liz breaks out laughing.

"Carly, haven't you humiliated yourself enough yet? Just go, I bet Sonny is ready for another round on the Carly train. Go give it to him. After all, the only way you know how to survive is on your back." Liz states starting to get upset with Carly.

"Why you little muffin faced bitch." Carly starts and Jason breaks it up.

"OK! ENOUGH! Carly, leave, you are not welcome here anymore. I will make sure the guards know NOT to let you anywhere near anyone in my family and you can bet, I will be going to Monica and telling her to get Michael away from you before you screw hip up badly. He's still young enough we can counteract all the damage you've done to him so far. You will NOT be using my nephew as a pawn in your sick life. If Sonny wants to be with you and have you pop out a million of his demons that is his choice, but since AJ isn't here, it's time for me to be the good brother for him and make sure his son grows up to be a good, mature adult. Now, MILO!" Jason calls. Milo comes over.

"Yes, Mr. Morgan?" He asks.

"Carly is leaving. DO NOT let her anywhere near my family again and make sure all the other guys know it too." He states.

"Right away sir." Milo states. He starts leading Carly away.

"This isn't over yet muffin." Liz laughs.

"Anytime Carly babes. Not sure what a day would be like without you screaming how I'm to blame for your entire life being horrible." Liz calls after Carly smiling.

"Sorry about that Grandmother." Jason states.

"Nonsense, that was the most fun, this old lady has had in years. Makes me feel young and spry again. We must do this again. Now I need to get home before Edward comes home and sees me gone. He tends to worry about me." Lila states smiling.

"That's because we all love you and he loves you the most. Come on, let's get you home. I think I want to take Liz home myself and have some alone time." Jason states. Liz laughs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Before Liz knows it she's well into her pregnancy. She has cut back on the diner and the gallery due to her feet swelling when she's on them too long. Jason is the normal worrywart first time father driving Liz crazy.

"Are you sure you want to be surprised" Jason asks her.

"YES! I know you want to know but I don't. I want it to be a surprise on if it's a boy or a girl. Momma thinks it's a girl with the way I'm carrying. She said she carried me the same way but it's not scientific. Anyway, they could be wrong too." She tells him for the hundredth time.

"But it would be easier to do the nursery if we knew to do it in pink or blue." Jason states.

"First off, no daughter of mine is going to be brought home to a pink room. Second of all, the joy of having a baby is being surprised. Why take that away just so you can go around bragging you are having a son if it's a boy. You aren't fooling me Jason Morgan. You want to know for that reason only, not because you are honestly curious. You want to be able to brag it's about if we are having a boy. So just wait. It's only another couple months anyway." Liz demands.

"Fine. I see I'm not gonna win this one anyway. When did you get so stubborn?" Jason asks with a grin.

"I've always been this way. I'm just a tad worse right now because I am moody, and uncomfortable. I swear this is going to be a 20 lb baby when it's born. I am HUGE!" Liz demands.

"You are not. You've only gained 25 pounds. The doctor said that is perfectly fine. It's a good amount of weight to gain." Jason demands.

"On a normal woman yes, but Jason, I was small to begin with now I have this flipping 25 lb bowling ball I'm carrying around in front of me. My back is sore, my feet ache, my head aches. Damn it Jason, I'm miserable." Jason sits down and pulls her legs across his legs. He starts to massage her feet and ankles.

"Momma Giambetti will be here in two days. You'll be fine. DO you want me to call that massage therapist that Kelley gave us the name of for your back? She specializes in pregnant women. It might help to release some of the tension from your back and you scream every time I try to help you out with your back." Jason states.

"I don't know. I just know I can't wait for this baby to be born. Are all pregnant women this moody in their 7th and 8th months?" She demands.

"I don't know. The only pregnant woman I ever remember being around was Carly and you are nowhere near Carly standards at this point. You are handling it much better then she was and she was older then you." Jason states massaging her swollen ankles.

"What did you do today to make your ankles this swollen? You know Kelley said to stay off them as much as you can."

"I know that Jason, but I was getting Momma and Papa's room set up, washing some stuff for the baby, and had to go get some food." Liz demands.

"Elizabeth Morgan, I think it's time I hired a housekeeper. You are doing too much. Your feet are telling you that. It might help your back too if you didn't try and do it all. You could have waited on Momma and Papa's room until tonight then I could have helped you with it." Jason demands.

"Jason, I know that but I wanted to get it done." Liz demands.

"Liz, have you given any thought to the epidural?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm getting one. As soon as I can that pain med is getting administered. I HATE pain." Liz tells him. Jason smiles.

"Good. I hate seeing you in pain. I think labor is going to be worse on me then it will be on you due to the fact that you are going to be in pain, and that almost kills me." Jason tells her.

"OH, I can make you feel pain." Liz tells him with a grin. Jason smiles.

"We have our last birthing class tonight too. You ready for this?" He asks her.

"I am more then ready to get this thing out of me. I want my body back, to be able to pee when I want to, sleep when I want to, eat what I want. How come our child HATES hot chocolate?" Liz demands with a pout. Jason smiles. He leans over and kisses her.

"You are adorable when you pout." Jason states. Liz looks at him.

"I'm not adorable. I'm fat, ugly, and you deserve much better then me." Jason grins.

"I see my HOT, pregnant wife. That to me is the sexiest view in the world." Liz puts her hands on her stomach.

"This is sexy? My hemorrhoids are sexy?" She demands.

"Well not that, but Liz, you carrying my baby is sexy. Now, let's go get you a shower and get ready to leave for our last birthing class." Jason states standing up and picking Liz up.

Two hours later they are at GH for their last class. Jason carries Liz in and sets her down. One of the other fathers looks at him.

"What, her ankles are swollen. She's carrying around my baby, if I have to carry her around it's worth it." Jason states.

"Dear, sit down and shut up." Liz tells him smiling. Soon the RN is there.

"Ok, we are touring the maternity ward tonight. Are you guys ready?" Liz nods and Jason helps her stand. They head out and into the elevator.

"Now, some of you are due anytime, some of you are due in the next couple months. This is where the big game is going to take place." She states as the elevator stops and the door opens. Kelly is standing there.

"Welcome soon to be mommy and daddies. This is the maternity floor. I know almost all of you, due to the fact that most of you women are my patients." Kelly starts as they all get off the elevator. Kelly takes them around and shows them the birthing suites and the NICU. She also shows them an empty ER room in case any of them need c-sections. As she comes out she nods to one of the nurses to start cleaning the OR room. Liz sees Monica and Alan standing there.

"Mom, dad." Liz states. They smile.

"Showing the room where our little grandchild is going to enter huu?" Alan asks. Liz smiles and nods. Kelly looks at everyone else.

"This is Chief of Staff Alan Quartermain. Dr. Quartermain, this is the next bunch of Mommy and Daddies to be." Alan smiles.

"Wonderful, parenthood is one of the best things in the world you will ever do. I have 4 kids of my own and 1 grandson and a grandchild due in about 2 months. Liz blushes. Jason picks her up knowing her ankles are swollen still and standing on them isn't helping.

"Well Dr. Lee, I'll let you carry on with your tour. Let me know if I can help you with anything." Alan states. Kelly nods. Liz looks at Jason.

"Can we skip the rest? My ankles are really bad." Jason nods and gets Kelly's attention. He walks up and whispers into her ear. Kelly nods.

"Take her into a room. I'll be in to check her out in a few. They shouldn't be swelling this bad." She whispers to him. Jason nods and walks Liz into a room. Kelly finishes with the rest of the tour and walks in.

"Ok, let me check your blood pressure and get a sugar reading form you Liz. I'm kinda worried about the swelling in your feet." She tells her. Liz nods. Kelly takes her blood pressure and draws some blood.

"Well your BP isn't too bad. It's a tad high but nothing I'd be afraid of. Let me rush this blood down to the lab. Just lay back and relax for awhile. You need to be off those feet." Kelly states. Soon the RN that was leading the class steps in.

"Are you ok Liz? Kelly said your ankles were really swollen?" She asks. Liz nods with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. Mine when I had my youngest ended up 3 times the size they usually are. A lot of it depends on how much you are on your feet and with the walking we've been doing tonight it hasn't helped. You should have said something. I would have gotten you a wheelchair for Jason to push you around in." She tells her.

"No, I didn't want the special treatment." Liz insists.

"It's not special treatment. It's taking care of the momma. I get one every so often that in their 7th to 8th months are restricted and need a wheelchair for the tour. It was no problem." Liz nods.

"Anyway, Jason, stop in on your way out and I'll get you the certificate that states you guys passed this class. You'll be fine and maybe I'll be the RN on duty when you have the little miracle here." She states patting Liz's stomach. Jason nods. Soon Kelly comes in.

"Ok for right now, I want you on partial bed rest. That means STAY OFF THOSE FEET LIZ!" Kelly tells her.

"That's gonna be no problem now. Momma Giambetti is due in tomorrow and when she sees what is going on, I'm going to be on the couch the whole time." Liz states.

"Good, you have a tough enough job, let everyone else take care of you. You take care of Little baby Morgan." Kelly tells her. Liz nods.

"Ok, I'll release you tonight. Straight home and to bed. Get some sleep." Liz nods.

"Will do Kelly. I've been busy trying to get things ready so I can take a week or so off after the baby is born. I think it's time I turn things over to Francis and I stay home with Liz." Jason states. Liz sighs. Kelly laughs.

"What?" She asks.

"Now I won't even be able to get up to pee. He will insist on carrying me every place." Liz states.

"Good, let him. You are carrying his baby, he can carry you. Most pregnant women would love to have that problem." Kelly tells her. Liz nods as Kelly walks out. Jason sees her forcing back the tears.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm horrible. Here I am sniping at you because you are trying to take care of me because you love me." Liz explains.

"Elizabeth, you are pregnant. I expect this. Just relax. You are not a horrible person. You are someone that," he pauses trying to figure out how to word it.

"You are someone that is pregnant. You are carrying around extra weight you aren't used to. Your hormones are whacked out because of the baby and since we got together we haven't really just been able to relax, especially since we found out about the baby. I would not expect you to be any different. Now can we go home?" He asks. Liz nods. Jason picks her up and carries her to the elevator. Just then the door opens and Carly steps out. Jason sighs.

"What? Can't muffin walk?" She asks.

"Why should she? She's carrying my baby and is 7 months pregnant. Why should she have to walk. I want to spoil her. She deserves it. Now if you'll excuse us, we were just leaving." Jason states stepping into the elevator. Carly speaks up.

"Jayson, you have to help me. Sonny is going insane now that he has lost you, Johnny, and Francis. To go with the 5 families side with you more then him. He's loosing it." Carly demands.

"Not my job. My job is to run The Morgan/Giambetti territory and to take care of my pregnant wife. You chose Sonny, you married Sonny. You deal with him." The elevator stops and Jason gets out. He sees the RN that was running the birthing class there.

"Here you guys go." She states handing Liz the certificate to Liz to carry.

"Thanks, Susie. Thanks for everything." Liz states.

"No problem. Just relax, let that big strong man take care of you there. And I'll see ya around the hospital." Liz nods. Jason walks to the doors and exits. Susie looks at Carly.

"She is one lucky woman to have a guy that in love with her. He is SO devoted to her." Carly huffs and walks off.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Liz is now 9 months pregnant and huge. She has been on complete bed rest for the last month and Jason is driving her bananas. He is trying to be a good husband and father, by doting on Liz but it's just driving Liz insane. Maximus has taken Jason out a couple times to give Liz a break from him. Liz is sitting on the couch sketching, Jason is in his office doing some paperwork, Maximus is with him and Margarita is in the kitchen making dinner. Liz feels a tightning in her stomach. She takes a deep breath. She's been feeling it off and on for awhile but has been ignoring it. Jason walks in.

"Are you ok Liz?" He asks.

"Yeah, fine." She states taking a breath and going back to her sketch. Jason nods. He continues on to the kitchen to get a drink. Margarita smiles.

"How's it going Jason?" She asks.

"Going good. Have you talked to Liz lately?" He asks.

"She says she's fine. I just checked in on her about 20 minutes ago seeing if she needed anything. She told me no." Margarita states.

"Ok, I just get the feeling that she's not telling me something." Jason states.

"Posh. She tells you everything." Margarita states. Just then they hear Liz cry out. Margarita turns the burners off on the stove and they run into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks.

"I think I'm in labor." Liz tells him. Jason starts to panic. Margarita smiles.

"MAXIMUS!" She yells. She turns to Jason.

"Go tell Milo to get the car going, and go get her bag. Maximus and I will get Liz out to the car. Take a couple deep breaths. Everything is ok." She tells him. Jason nods as Maximus comes in.

"What's up?" He asks. He sees Jason's face.

"Is the bambino coming?" He asks. Margarita nods.

"I believe so. Let's take her to the hospital." Margarita states. He nods. Jason runs over to the door, opens it, calls for Milo to get the car. He then picks up Liz's bag that's right beside the door. Margarita and Maximus come with Liz in between them. Jason hands Milo her bag and scoops Liz up into his arms when Milo comes up with the car. He jumps in and gets Liz comfortable. Margarita and Maximus get in behind them. Milo hops in and pulls out. Margarita starts to talk quietly to Liz. Just then a contraction rips through Liz. She cries out. Jason puts his head down. Maximus smiles knowing what seeing the woman you love in this kind of pain does to a man. Margarita focuses on her daughter.

"Deep breaths dear. We are on our way to the hospital." Margarita states.

"It hurts Momma." She states.

"I know baby. Just take deep breaths, relax, and listen to Jason and I. We will be your strength." Liz nods. She lays her head in Jason's lap. He starts to run his hands through her hair trying to keep her calm.

About 10 minutes later he hears Liz cry out again in pain.

"Breath Elizabeth. It's ok, we are about there." He states.

"I want drugs." Liz demands.

"Nothing we can do about that in here Liz. You'll have to wait for the hospital and Kelly to check you for that." Jason demands.

"Jason, I want drugs now. I can't do this." Jason sits Liz up in the seat and he slides down so he can face her.

"Look at me Elizabeth. You CAN do this. I know it hurts, I know you want drugs, I would give them to you right now if I could, but I can't. We are almost to the hospital right now. Just hold on for a little while longer." He tells her. She nods as the tears gather in her eyes as another contraction rips through her.

"Elizabetta, are they getting stronger dear?" Margarita asks. Liz nods while trying to breath through the contraction.

"Well we are at about 4 minute apart now." Margarita states. Liz nods as the contraction slacks. Soon Milo is pulling up to GH. Kelly meets the limo as Maximus opens the door.

"How did you know?" Liz asks.

"Milo called me said you were on your way in and Liz was in labor. How far apart are the contractions?" Kelly asks.

"About 4 minutes apart." Margarita states.

"Ok, let's get you up to labor and delivery." She states as Jason steps out to get Liz out. He sets her in the wheelchair that Kelly had brought out. Milo hands Maximus the bag and they head into the hospital.

About 3 minutes later they are getting off on the maternity floor and Liz is in the middle of a contraction. Kelly pushes Liz into a room. She gets a gown and sets it down on the bed. Soon the contraction is slacking.

"Ok, when you can Liz, I need you to go get into this gown. Then we'll get you into bed and hooked to the monitors and check ya." Kelly states. Liz nods as Jason helps her stand up. She grabs the gown and goes into the bathroom to slip it on. Jason moves the chair out of the way as Kelly is getting the monitors on the bed. Soon Liz comes out and Jason watches her rub her stomach as she waddles ( he smirks to himself watching her) to the bed. He and Kelly help get her situated and the monitors on.

"Ok if everyone will step out, let me check mom here and see how far along she is dilated and maybe we can get the epidural in." Kelly states. They nod and step out.

"Ok ready Liz, this is gonna be uncomfortable." She states.

"This whole thing is uncomfortable. I've been uncomfortable for the last 3 months." Liz states. Kelly grins.

"Well, lets see how far along you are maybe we can make you more comfortable." Kelly states. Liz nods. Kelly checks her.

"Well Liz, I hate to say this but you are too far to have the epidural now. You will be delivering in about 20 minutes or so. You are already at an 9." Liz glares at her.

"I know, you were set on the epidural but it's not gonna happen. You are gonna have to woman up and do this the old fashioned way." Liz nods as Kelly lets Jason in. He sees the tears in Liz's eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Kelly smiles.

"I just broke the bad news. Liz is at a 9 already. To late for the epidural." Kelly states.

"So that means soon our baby is gonna be here. What's so bad about that?" Jason asks.

"Jason, that means I have to do this feeling everything." She tells him.

"I know this isn't what we planned Liz, but this is what we are going to have to do. I'll be here every step of the way. I'll give you my strength to push this baby out." Jason tells her.

"This is NO FAIR. I want the epidural damn it." Liz states as Margarita walks back in. Maximus has decided to stay in the waiting room. Jason explains to Margarita what's going on. She grimaces but nods.

"Elizabetta, we are both gonna be here for you. I wish I could take your pain away but not going to be able to." Margarita states. Kelly heads out to get everyone ready for deliver. Soon she's back in. She checks Liz one more time.

"Ok momma, it's time. Grab Dad's hand, he's big, strong, and can handle it." Kelly states as Jason hands her his hand. She grabs it. Kelly smiles.

"Ok Liz, this is it. Next contraction I need you to put your chin to your chest and bear down, and push with everything in you." Liz nods as the contraction builds. She bears down and starts to push. Jason smiles talking quietly to her.

"Good, take a breath and do it again Liz." She states. Liz does as Kelly states. Kelly sees the head start to crown. Liz cries out.

"It burns so bad." Liz states as she catches her breath.

"I know but the worst is at the beginning." Margarita states as Liz feels another contraction start. She bears down and pushes again. This time she screams as the head comes out.

"Ok, let's get the shoulders then the baby will slide right on out the rest of the way." Kelly states. Liz pushes again and Kelly helps guide the shoulders out. Soon she feels the baby slip from her body. She falls back against the bed.

"It's a girl." Kelly states holding the baby up for everyone to see. Jason and Margarita have tears in their eyes. Just then Liz cries out in pain. Jason looks at Kelly. She gets back into position.

"Looks like one snuck up on us. Ready to go again?" She asks.

"NO DAMN IT!" Liz calls out in pain.

"Tough girlie let's deliver baby #2." Kelly states. Liz nods as a contraction rips through her again. She bears down and pushes, this time the baby crowns quicker. Liz stops to get a breath.

"I forgot to tell you, the second one isn't quite as bad as the first Liz." Kelly states. Liz nods as she feels another contraction. She pushes and soon another baby slides out. Jason smiles.

"It's a boy." She states. Jason smiles.

"There aren't any more are there Kelly?" Liz asks.

"Don't think so Liz. Let's let the nurses get the babies cleaned up while I finish with Momma." Kelly states. Liz looks at Jason.

"Go, I know you want to be by them. Momma will stay beside me." She states. Jason nods and stands up. He walks over to where his kids are being cleaned and diapered as Kelly finishes with Liz. Soon Liz is settled and ready to see her babies. Jason carries his daughter over and places her into her mom's arms. He walks back over and gets his son.

"Well mom, we need some names." He states. Liz smiles looking at her baby girl in her arms.

"Let's see for our Princess how about Isabella Rose Morgan?" She asks.

"I love it." He states grinning. She smiles. She looks at the little boy in his daddy's arms.

"How about for him, Jayson Samuel. We can call him Jay for short?" She asks.

"Sounds good to me." He states. He smiles at Liz.

"Let's switch. I need some daddy/daughter time." He states grinning. Liz nods as he lays Jayson in Liz's empty arm as he takes Isabella from Liz. Soon there is a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Margarita asks. Liz nods as her and Maximus come in followed by Monica and Alan.

"Mom dad, Maximus, Margarita meet Isabella Rose and Jayson Samuel Morgan." Jason states as he hands Isabella to Monica and Alan picks up Jayson.

"Twins? Really?" Monica asks.

"Surprise to us too." Liz states as Jason sits down on the bed next to her.

"So how are ya feeling Liz?" Monica asks.

"Sore but not too bad. Just wish I could have had the epidural." Liz states glaring at Jason.

"You did just fine without it Honey. Kelly said she could get you some Tylenol and if you want to breast feed it won't hurt the babies." Jason tells her.

"No. If I could deliver those two without pain killers I can handle the after effects." Liz tells him.

"So what are the details?" Monica asks switching babies with Alan.

"Jay was 6 lbs 12 oz. and was 18 inches long. Bella was 6 lbs 10 oz. and was 17.5 inches." Liz states. Monica smiles.

"Good size babies for twins. I'll call and have Reginald bring Lila down if you feel up to it." Monica tells Liz.

"I'll have Jason go get her a little later. I want to rest for a little bit if you don't mind." Liz states.

"Not at all. I'll call and tell Lila about the babies and tell her Jason will come pick her up in a couple hours to come see her great grand children." Liz nods as she yawns.

"Why don't we put the babies down and let mom get some sleep." Alan states. Monica nods as they put the babies down. Jason walks the 4 grandparents out.

"Maximus have Milo take you guys home and then come back in a couple hours with some food, nothing too spicy for Liz." Maximus nods. He leans down and gives Liz a kiss on the cheek.

"You did good Mi Bella. They are adorable just like you were." He tells her smiling. Liz grins at her dad. Jason watches them leave.

"Ok, get some sleep. I'll watch out for these little angels. You deserve it." He tells her kissing her.

"I love you Elizabeth Amelia Morgan." Jason states as Liz's eyes close. He sits down in the chair and watches his wife and children sleep smiling.

Three hours later Liz is awake, had a shower and is feeling a little better.

"OK, I can't hold off getting Lila much longer." Jason tells her.

"That's fine. I'm ready. I feel rested now. I was just wiped out after delivering the kids." Liz states.

"No, that's perfectly understandable and Lila will probably understand too." Jason states grabbing his coat.

"Can you bring the babies closer to me while you are gone?" Liz asks.

"Sure." Jason states wheeling the little cribs closer to the bed. He leans down and kisses her.

"I'll call Reginald and he'll have Grandmother ready when I get there so it shouldn't be to long I'm gone. Max is staying here on the door if you need any help feel free to go to your big brother. Milo is coming with me." Jason states. Liz nods.

"I think I'm gonna relax, and have some bonding time with my babies without Daddy around." Liz states smiling. Jason nods.

"Want me to get you anything while I'm out?" He asks her.

"How about a chocolate shake from Kelley's?" Liz asks him.

"Got it, one chocolate shake." Jason tells her grinning. He turns to leave. He gets to the door and turns back.

"I love you so much Liz." He tells her.

"I know. Now go bring Grandmother up to see her great grandkids before she has a heart attack. You know she's been chomping at the bit to come up since she found out I had the twins." Jason nods smiling at her.

"On my way Momma." He states. Liz grins.

"I like that word Daddy." She states. He smiles big too.

"I like that word, the only word that sounds as good as Daddy is Husband. Now let me go be a good Daddy, husband, and grandson and go get my Grandmother, pick up your chocolate shake, and get back here with you and the kids where I deserve to be." Liz nods as Jason turns and walks out. He nods to Max on his way out. Liz sits up and carefully swings her legs over the side of the bed. She slowly stands and walks to the bassinettes with the babies and leans down.

"Well kids, it's just you and mom for a little bit. How are you liking your lives so far? Mom is kinda young, and doesn't know what she's doing but we have Daddy to take care of us all. He's a great daddy and he will protect you from any and all dangers out there. Mommy wouldn't be anywhere without Daddy's love." She leans in and picks up Jay since his eyes were open. She walks over to the rocker and sits down. She looks at him.

"Momma promises to you, Jay, and to Izzy to be the best Momma she can be. She might screw up from time to time, but you guys, just like your daddy, will always forgive Momma when she messes up won't you?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes, you are just like your daddy. You have his blond hair and everything while Izzy has my hair and my chin. Daddy and I lucked out. We got the most adorable babies in the world." Liz states as Izzy makes her presence known. Liz stands and walks back over to Izzy.

"Well little Miss Izzy, it's momma time." She states setting Jay back down into his bed and picks up Izzy. She walks back over to the rocker and sits down. Just then there's a knock at the door and Max sticks his head in.

"Mrs. Hardy is here." He states. Liz nods as Audrey comes in. She sees two bassinettes setup.

"Twins?" She asks. Liz nods. This one here is Isabella Rose Morgan, and he is Jayson Samuel Morgan. We call her either Bella or Izzy and he's Jay." Liz tells her adoptive grandmother. Audrey picks up Jay.

"My aren't you a handsome little man." She states looking at Jay who is the spitting image of his father. She walks over and looks over Liz's shoulder at Izzy.

"You look just like your momma did as a young one. You are going to grow up and be a beautiful woman." She tells Izzy. Just then the door opens and Dr. Smith walks in.

"Well, can we steal the babies for a few minutes? I want to check them over and we need to decide if we are going to circumcise Jay here." He states. Liz nods.

"Just have them back soon. My husband went to get his great grandmother and take Max with you." The doctor nods. Max nods hearing his instructions.

"How about I check them over right here. We can talk about the circumcision when your husband gets back and that can be done tonight." Liz nods as he takes Izzy from Liz.

"Let's start with this little angel here." He states as he sets her down in her bassinette. He looks her over.

"Well Miss Isabella, you are one healthy little girl." He states after he's done. He then takes Jay and checks him over.

"You Mr. Jayson are just like your sister, nice and healthy. Momma did a good job taking care of both of you. I can tell you are going to be loved very much." He states as he sets Jay back in his bassinette.

"OK Mrs. Morgan, they look good. Nice and healthy. I'll be back in a couple hours to discuss circumcision with you and your husband for Jay." He states. Liz nods. He turns and leaves. Audrey smiles at Liz.

"I see how happy you really are." She tells her.

"Yes, I am. I wasn't a few hours ago when I had to deliver them with no epidural but honestly I think that is a better way to go. Yes you feel more pain, but I never had a drugged feeling." Liz tells her.

"Well I had kids before epidurals. But most nurses want mom to relax as much as possible during labor and an epidural allows that, but it's a personal choice." Audrey states as the door opens and Jason wheels in Lila. She is holding a carrier with 3 cups in it.

"Mrs. Hardy, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here or I would have picked you up something to drink." Jason states as he gets Lila situated in the room. He then takes the drink carrier and sets it on the counter. He pulls out a cup and hands it to Liz with a straw.

"One chocolate shake for Momma." He states smiling.

"Thanks Jason. The pediatrician just left. Both babies are healthy. He wants to know about circumcising Jay before we leave." Jason nods. He then pulls out another cup and hands it to Lila.

"A tea for Grandmother and a coffee for me." He states grabbing his. Audrey smiles.

"Well, let me get out of here, Liz you did good, they are adorable." She states. Liz nods.

"Thanks Grandma." Audrey heads out.

"So how are you dear?" Lila asks.

"Much better now that I can have my chocolate shake." Liz states with a grin. Lila nods.

"I heard you had to go Natural." Lila states. Liz nods.

"That's the way I did it." Lila tells her. Liz laughs. Just then they hear a cry. Jason sets his cup down and walks over and picks up Jay.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" He asks. Liz looks at Jason.

"He's probably hungry. Want to go get a couple bottles?" Liz asks. Jason nods. Liz looks at Lila.

"I figured with twins it'll be easier to bottle feed, I was going to breast feed until two of them popped out." Liz tells her.

"No problem, this way Jason can help with the midnight feedings easier." She tells her smiling. Just then Jason steps back in with two bottles.

"Grandmother, do you want to feed Jay?" He asks.

"Of course dear. Hand him here." Lila states. Jason takes her tea and sets it aside. He picks up Jay and takes him to Lila with a bottle. He gets Jay settled and eating with Lila and then walks over and picks up Izzy and starts to feed her. Liz sits back drinking her shake smiling. Lila is enthralled with Jay in her arms.

"He looks just like you did Jason as a baby. Jayson Samuel fits him. Now my little Isabella Rose, that's a beautiful name." She states. Liz smiles.

"I wanted the Isabella the same reason I wanted Samuel, the Italian connection to my family, Jayson is after his daddy and Rose is in honor of you Lila." Lila smiles.

"Thank you dear. That means a lot to this old lady." She states smiling. Liz nods. Soon the babies are done. Jason burps Izzy as Liz takes Jay and burps him for Lila. Soon both kids are content and sleeping again. Jason and Liz sit back down with Lila.

"Well, I told Alan to come get me after he gets off work and take me home so you don't have to run me home Jason dear." Lila states.

"That's fine. You can stay as long as you want. I love having you around getting time to spend with the babies." Liz tells her.

"Where are Maximus and Margarita?" Lila asks.

"They went home to rest. They have been here since Liz was admitted so I sent them home before Liz took a nap." Jason states. Lila nods her head.

"Is it ok if I call your grandfather and let him come up?" Lila asks.

"Sure but he has to remember the rules." Jason states.

"if you would rather wait until you go home that's fine with me. I get to see the precious angels." Lila states with a smile.

"I would much rather wait. I should be home tomorrow anyway." Liz states. Lila nods.

"Let me get a couple pictures to show him. That will hold him off for a little bit." Lila states. Jason nods and takes Lila's camera. He shoots some pics of the babies and hands it back.

"Now lets get a family picture too." Lila demands. Liz nods as her and Jason each grab a baby. They pose with the kids and Lila snaps a picture. Jason takes the camera and sets it down. He settles Jay and Izzy in Lila's arms and picks up the camera.

"Smile Grandmother." He states. Lila's eyes light up and Jason snaps the picture. Liz looks at Jason.

"Get over there." She states. Jason nods and kneels down by his grandmother and children and smiles for the camera. Liz takes the picture.

"ok, that's enough." Liz states. Jason laughs. He picks up Jay and sets him back into his bassinette, then does the same to Izzy. Liz hands Lila her camera back and Lila sets it in her purse. Just then the door opens and Alan walks in.

"Well, I see we have been having a good visit. I'll be ready to leave in about 10 minutes mother." Alan states.

"Take your time dear. I'm enjoying having my grandkids and great grandkids to myself. I have pictures to take home to Edward." Alan nods. Just then Dr. Smith walks in.

"I can come back." He states.

"No it's ok. I think Jason and I've decided to go ahead and get Jay circumcised now." She states as Jason nods.

"Good choice, that's what I recommend anyway. I'll bring the forms in to sign and get it set up." Liz nods. Jason looks at Liz.

"Our first decision as mom and dad." He states. Liz laughs.

"We have many more over the years Jason. Don't get all weepy on me." She jokes with him.

"Oh, that's it Mrs. Morgan. You are asking for it now." Jason states picking Liz up and laying her on the bed.

"What are you gonna do Mr. Morgan. I just had 2 kids remember?" She asks.

"Yep, but that doesn't matter to the Tickle monster." He states as he starts in on her ribs. She laughs as Jason tickles her. They hear a camera and turn. Lila is there with a camera in hand smiling.

"You guys are so cute I had to." She states grinning. Jason laughs.

"What Grandmother, you want to be tickled too?" Hea asks.

"Jason Quartermain Morgan you better not if you know what's good for you." Lila demands. Jason grins.

"Ok Grandmother I won't." He then plops down in the chair Liz was in. Soon Alan is back and talking with them. He looks at the time.

"Well Mother, ready to go home? Dad's gonna be wondering where you are at." He states. Lila nods.

"I guess so. I have so much fun with Jason and Liz I never want to leave them and now with my great grandbabies I don't want to either." Alan laughs.

"I know the feeling mom but let's leave them be. They should be home tomorrow. Maybe one day next week you can go hang out at the house with them." Jason and Liz nod.

"Anytime you want Grandmother you are welcome. We love having you around." Lila nods as Jason stands.

"I'll help you dad." He states. Alan nods to Jason. Liz looks at them.

"Have fun Lila, I'll see you soon." She walks over and hugs Lila.

"Congratulations Liz. They are adorable and a welcome addition into the Morgan, and Quatermain families." Liz nods her acknowledgement as Jason looks at her.

"Let me go help dad get Grandmother settled for the trip home and then I'll be right back." Liz nods. Jason takes the handles of the wheel chair and start to wheel Lila out. Alan hugs Liz.

"Thanks for bringing him home." He tells her.

"I think those two did it more then me." She states pointing to Jay and Izzy.

"Well, we wouldn't have Jay and Izzy if it wasn't for their mom so thank you." He states. Liz nods as Alan hugs her one more time. Liz watches him walk out too. She lays back in the bed and closes her eyes being tired from the day.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A year later Jason is sitting in his office thinking back to what it's been like. The twins are turning a year old in two weeks and he can't believe where his life is at.

The twins are walking and talking up a storm. Maximus and Margarita come to town about once every three months not being able to be away from Liz or the twins too long at a time.

Edward has taken the great grandfather role great and is spoiling the kids rotten and never badmouths Jason in front of them.

Sonny and Carly are living on the Island after Sonny flipped his lid so to speak. He came after Liz two weeks after the twins were born. Jason caught him and gave him the option of dying or disappearing to the island and signing over his territory to Jason. Sonny chose the Island. Carly is fussing up a storm still, trying to get back into Jason's good graces.

Jason, after much talk with Maximus has moved Milo up to his partner. He runs the Port Charles part living in Sonny's old Penthouse. Jason is still based out of Crimson Pointe.

Francis and Johnny are enforcers. Francis in Port Charles for Milo, and Johnny out in Crimson Pointe for Jason.

Liz is doing great as a mother, all her worries over being a good mother were unfounded and she has adjusted well to mother hood. The gallery was doing great and Kelley's was the biggest diner in town. Jason is really proud of his wife for all she's accomplished in one year.

Jason is broken out of his thoughts by Liz coming in.

"Honey, are you ready? We told Monica we would be there at 7 and it's 6:15." She states.

"Yep, lets get the kids and head out." He tells her. Liz looks at him.

"What were you thinking about when I came in?" She asks.

"I was thinking about the chance you took almost two years ago." He tells her. Liz looks at him.

"What chance?" She asks.

"Getting on that bike with me, and ignoring what everyone was telling you." He tells her. Liz smiles.

"That was one chance that I will never regret taking. To me that was the one chance that was worth taking." She tells him. He leans down to give her a kiss.

"I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too. Now come on daddy. Nana wants her kids for their birthday dinner tonight, since we are leaving in two days to spend their actual birthday in Italy with Momma and Papa." She tells him smiling. He grins as they walk into the living room and see Jay and Izzy playing. Jason walks over and kneels down.

"Are you kids ready to go see Nana and Grammy Lila?" He asks. They nod grinning. Jason stands up and takes the each of the kids hands in his. Liz grabs the diaper bag and watches Jason walk out with his kids. Liz smiles and whispers,

"Defiantly the chance worth taking." She quickly walks out seeing Jason buckle the kids into their seats in the Tahoe. Liz jumps in the passenger side. She watches Jason get in the drivers side.

"What?" He asks. Liz smiles.

"You are sexier today then you were that day you held your hand out to me and asked me to go away with you." She tells him. He smiles.

"You are sexier too. I loved you as that 18-year-old girl and now I love you more. You are my wife, the mother of my twins and maybe in the future the mother of more kids." Jason hints. Liz laughs.

"Let's wait until these two are fully potty trained before we start on the next one." She tells him with a smile. He grins and leans over. Just then from the back you hear.

"No kissy daddy." Jason laughs.

"Sorry Jay, can't give you that one." He leans in and kisses Liz.

"YUCK!" They hear from both car seats. Liz and Jason laugh. They buckle up and Jason pulls out headed into Port Charles for his kids birthday dinners.

THE END!


End file.
